


Something About Baby, You and I

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter is a Little Shit, Sassy Peter Parker, Summer Vacation, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony is Extra, Top Tony Stark, Underage Drinking (barely), accidental sugar daddy, age gap, peter is 19, sex on the first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: After his first year at MIT, Tony invites Peter to come and stay at the Tower for Summer Vacation. Whilst they work and hang out together, Tony can't help but get Peter little gifts. Well, you say little gifts... This is Tony Stark. Little gifts to him are much more than just little gifts. They're just gifts because he can give them, right? Sure, there's no ulterior motive for these... Not intentionally, anyway!This is the story of how Tony Stark accidentally, but by no means reluctantly, became Peter Parker's Sugar Daddy.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker (brief), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 258
Kudos: 1058





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have the first few chapters written and will hopefully be able to post kinda regularly! Don't hold me to that, I am working from home at the moment so not the most time to write! 
> 
> A huge thank you to the amazing Amber for being my beta reader for chapters 1 and 2! You're the best!
> 
> Please note, I've basically disregarded Infinity War & Endgame so that I could write what I wanted. Tony is alive and is STAYING ALIVE, OK!

Peter hummed along with his loud music as he taped up the next box. He picked up a suitcase and danced over to his drawers, laying it on top and started to put anything and everything that would fit inside. It was the end of the semester and he was finally getting ready to head home. His first year at MIT had been incredible. Busy, but incredible. He had great professors, a new group of friends, a solid study group and he had aced absolutely everything.

It hadn’t been easy, he had spent many a sleepless night wishing he could attach himself to an IV of coffee or Red Bull, while he worked on his assignments. He had barely been able to really keep in touch with anyone, opting to be _that_ person who would only text (except for the times that May blew up his phone until he’d answer, quickly switching it to FaceTime as soon as she heard his voice). He was tired, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. It was the college experience, right?

Peter carried on singing and dancing through his dorm, throwing things into boxes, using the odd item as a microphone on its way down. It wasn’t until a particularly high note that his music came to a sudden stop, his ringtone blasting through the speakers. 

“Dammit!” he muttered to himself, praying someone next door hadn’t heard his screeching attempt at Whitney Houston (the walls were thin, it was almost guaranteed someone heard him). He scrambled over to his phone and grinned at the face that was showing on his caller ID. He pulled the phone from the dock and pressed it to his ear. “Hey, Mr Stark!”

“ _Hey kid, how’s it hanging?_ ”

“Short, shrivelled and always to the left,” Peter replied. 

Tony laughed, “ _You really do watch far too many movies that are out of your era._ ”

Peter shrugged, “Liar Liar is a classic! Anyway, what’s up?”

“ _I just wanted to see how you’re doing,_ ” Tony replied.

“Mr Stark, have you missed me?” Peter laughed.

Tony barked out a loud laugh, “ _Pfft! Never. You know what, I haven’t had a headache since you left, and one is already creeping in. I’m sensing a correlation. I already miss the silence._ ”

“Oh haha, Mr Stark. You’re the one who called me. That headache is self-inflicted,” Peter informed, putting the phone on speaker and putting it on top of a box so that he could continue working.

“ _Since when did you become so… no, insightful isn’t the word,”_ Tony paused for a moment, “ _sassy. Yes, that’s the word. When did you become so sassy? You don’t talk back to me._ ”

“I’m a changed man, now!” Peter replied, his head half in a box which muffled his voice.

“ _What the hell are you doing, Kid?_ ”

“Packing,” Peter replied, picking his phone back up and carrying it over to where he needed to be.

“Oh, yeah that’s why I called. What are your plans for the summer?” Tony asked.

“Well, I’m coming back to New York in a couple of days, was just gonna go home, spend time with May, see my friends, relax, the usual summer stuff,” Peter replied flippantly, packing more clothes away.

Tony hummed. “ _What about seeing your favourite superhero?_ ” 

Peter gasped, “Is Thor back?!”

“ _You cheeky son of a…_ ” Tony sighed, mildly defeated, “ _You know who I meant._ ”

Peter smiled, “Yeah, I do. Of course I’ll come and visit you. If I’m honest, I’m gonna be trying to stay out of the house as much as possible. You know May and Happy are together, right?”

“ _Yeah, I will never understand what that gorgeous aunt of yours sees in that man…_ ” Tony muttered.

“Anyway, they are still in that honeymoon phase and its…” Peter shuddered, remembering the several FaceTime calls he’s had, seeing his aunt all lovey-dovey with Happy Hogan. Super serious, no-nonsense, don’t-look-at-me Happy Hogan was smiling and speaking in a baby voice… constantly. It was nauseating and he really didn’t want to be around that too much. Reminding him of his lack of relationship.

“Eugh, don’t remind me. He’s a different man! Really living up to that name of his and I don’t like it.” Tony thought for a moment, “Hey, why don’t you come and stay with me? I have plenty of space and you’re free to do what you want, aaaaaaand I could use some company in the lab.” 

Peter turned back to the phone, “Really?”

“Sure, kid, why not?!”

Peter smiled, an entire summer at Stark Tower sounded amazing. Free to do whatever he wanted, no aunt constantly asking where he was going, plus unlimited lab time with Tony? Heaven. 

“That sounds amazing, Mr Stark, thank you!” 

“Great, I’ll organise the jet to come and get you. I’ll arrange a car to come get you and take you to the jet and a van to bring your stuff with you…”

“Whoa, Mr Stark, you don’t need to do all of that…” Peter tried.

“Too late,” Tony cut in, “F.R.I.D.A.Y has already sorted it out.”

Peter sighed, “You really didn’t need to do that, Mr Stark, but thank you.”

“It’s nothing,” Tony waved it off. “Look, I’ll let you go. Finish packing, relax, I’ll see you soon.”

“Ok, sure. I’ll see you soon.” Peter hung up the call and returned to what he was doing. 

By the end of the day, he was completely finished and ready to go. He spent the rest of his time in Cambridge hanging out with friends and triple checking that he hadn’t forgotten anything. When he woke up on moving day, he felt a lot more relaxed. He didn’t have to worry about making it to the bus station on time, he only had to make sure that he was ready for when the cars arrived. 

He got a call around Midday to tell him that his cars were downstairs. He met them in the parking lot and shook his head when he noticed that Tony had chosen overly luxurious cars for the journey. Peter helped carry his suitcases down the stairs and tried to ignore the looks that he was receiving as he climbed into the backseat of the brand new Audi which was so obviously chauffeur driven. As they drove off campus, Peter started to realise that he was traveling in the wrong direction. Peter double checked the maps on his phone and saw the little pin getting further and further away from Logan International. 

“Um.. excuse me, sir, where are we going?” Peter called out to the driver.

“Hanscom Air Force Base, sir. Mr Stark advised us that is where your flight is from.”

“Oh, um ok.” 

Peter was a little confused and pulled out his phone, quickly typing a text.

 **PP:** Airbase? Really?! Why not the airport?

Unexpectedly, he received a quick reply.

 **TS:** Logan didn’t really want a Quinjet taking up space. So the next option was the Air Force.

 **PP:** SERIOUSLY?!

 **TS:** What?

Peter rolled his eyes.

 **PP:** You’ve taken up Air Force time for me to get back?! Dude!

 **TS:** You really just called me dude?

 **TS:** Look, the Quinjet is much quicker. You get to see my face sooner. Isn’t that great!?

**PP: 🙄**

**TS:** I really don’t like this new sassy Peter, bring back the kid who idolised me!

 **PP:** Starstruck Peter can’t come to the phone right now. Why? ‘Cause he’s dead!

**TS: 😭**

Peter shook his head and put his phone away, looking out the window to watch the world go by. After 20 minutes or so, Peter saw the Airforce Base come into view. As they pulled up to the gates, the driver nodded to the guard and allowed the car to be scanned and searched before they were let through. They quickly pulled up to the Quinjet and Peter dragged his suitcases up to be put in the cargo hold. 

Peter quickly took his seat next to the pilot and tried to spark up a bit of light conversation. The pilot obviously wasn’t very impressed at having to ferry some college kid around and just gave Peter a blank look before turning back to his controls. Peter accepted the awkward (in his opinion) silence and turned back to his phone to text his friends. Once everything was loaded, the pilot started speaking into his headset, preparing for take-off. Peter strapped himself in and put in his earphones as the engine ignited. They took off and the thrusters pushed them off in the direction of New York. 

It wasn’t long before they were coming in to land at the airstrip. Peter smiled as he spotted the recognisable car parked a little way away. Happy stood leaning against the car and gave a little wave up to Peter once the wheels had touched down. 

Peter grabbed a couple of suitcases and made his way over to the car, walking past the airport staff who had begun unloading the rest of his luggage. Happy greeted him with a hug, which still confused Peter. Peter was still used to the Pre-May Happy, who brushed him off (not in a horrible way but still, serious Happy) and now he was all touchy feely carey and it was just weird. 

“Hey kid. Drop those cases in the trailer and hop in,” Happy said, taking off to yell at the people he spotted dropping a box.

Peter shook his head and did as he was told. When he went to open the car door, he jumped back as the door swung open.

“PETER!!!!” May flung herself from the car and pulled Peter into a huge hug.

“Hey May!” Peter said, returning the hug. “What are you doing here?”

May pulled back and slapped Peter on the arm playfully. “You didn’t think I’d come let him pick you up on his own, did you? After all, you’re already abandoning me this summer…”

Peter huffed, “Oh come on, May! You’ll still see me! I’ll come over all the time and…”

“Oh quiet! It’s ok, Peter, I understand. Why would you want to spend your summer with your boring old aunt when you can spend it with Iron Man.” May ducked her head and pouted, which got the desired reaction as Peter took her hand.

“Maaaaay! You’re not boring! Anything but! I… I just thought that you and… and Happy would…”

May burst out laughing, “Calm down! I’m kidding. Now, let’s get in and you can update me on everything whilst we drive you into the city.”

Peter and May got into the car and did just that whilst the rest of Peter’s belongings were loaded up. Happy got in soon after and began their drive. They all talked and laughed non-stop, Peter told them all about his classes and other escapades (obviously the slightly more PG version, he and May were cool, but not _that_ cool). Happy weaved the car through the city traffic and soon enough, was pulling up outside the Tower. Peter got out and immediately went to the trunk to grab his bags, but Happy placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about all of that, your things will be brought in. You head on up and relax, Tony’s up there somewhere.”

Peter gave his goodbyes, with a promise to go over for dinner very soon, and made his way up to the penthouse. When the elevator door opened, Peter stepped out to a very quiet and obviously empty room. 

“Mr Stark?” Peter called out.

“Hi Peter,” F.R.I.D.A.Y said, “Boss is in his lab, he asked me to let you know.”

“Oh, hey F.R.I.D.A.Y, thanks. Is he busy? Can you let him know I’m here?”

“Of course.” After a few moments of silence, F.R.I.D.A.Y continued, “He said you can come down once you are settled.”

Peter nodded and made his way up to his bedroom to throw down his backpack. His journey wasn’t that bad, he wasn’t too tired and he was more excited to see Mr Stark and what he was working on. When he opened the door, he smiled at the familiar room. Over the years, he had ended up at the Tower so frequently that Tony made his room a permanent fixture. His bookshelves were still full and the few posters and photos that he had were still hanging in place. It was exactly as he had left it, except for one thing.

In the middle of the bed, with a big red and gold bow tied around it, was a laptop. Peter looked a little confused. What was this for? He sat down on the bed and removed the bow. It looked amazing. He placed his hand on the sleek top and the Stark logo on it immediately lit up, a little click sounding as it unlocked. _Biometric access, of course,_ Peter thought to himself as he opened up the computer, curiosity getting the better of him. 

It looked like a normal laptop for all intents and purposes, but when had Tony ever been normal? Peter looked his way through what was on there and noticed that Tony had already saved all of Peter’s previous lab work there. He opened up the last experiment file he had on his web fluid and was shocked when the molecular structure of the fluid burst from the screen, just like the computer systems in Tony’s lab. Peter raised his hand and swiped the structure of atoms, watching as it rotated on his command. 

Peter smiled. This was incredible. Previously, he would have to wait until he could get to the lab in order to be able to really work on anything Spider-Man related, writing down what he could in notebooks. Now, he could work on whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. And boy would this help him with his college projects! While he was looking forward to enjoying his summer break, now, he couldn’t wait to get to work next semester. 

Peter spent the next few minutes browsing through the laptop and its functions. Yes, he could disable the holo-tech. Yes, it had all the features of a normal laptop. Yes, it was linked to Karen, and no, it didn’t run Windows Vista. Peter closed the laptop, knowing that he would be there for hours if he continued, and looked up, noticing that his belongings had all been brought up. He must have been so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn’t even realise. 

He placed the laptop on his desk and turned back to his belongings, deciding to quickly get unpacked so that he didn’t have to do it later. It only took a half hour or so to unpack his clothes, and put his books on the shelves. May and Happy had taken everything else back to Queens to store in Peter’s room; all of the little knick knacks and crap that Peter had accumulated at college over the year and really didn’t need over the summer.

Peter made his way from his room down to the lab. As he got closer, he heard the tell-tale screech of AC/DC playing over the sound system. F.R.I.D.A.Y allowed Peter access and he looked around the large lab, finding Tony underneath an old car, foot tapping along to the music. Peter smiled as he realised that Tony had no idea that he was there. Peter hopped up on the closest workbench and sat cross-legged, maneuvering his way through the plans that Tony had left up - New amendments to the Iron Man suit, obviously. 

Tony wheeled himself out slightly and called out, “DUM-E. Fetch me another wrench.” Peter watched as DUM-E picked up a hammer and handed it to Tony, who immediately dropped the tool and huffed. “One day, I am gonna break you down into pieces and leave you as scrap metal.”

Peter chuckled, “You said that last year, Mr Stark.”

The shock of finding out that he was no longer alone caused Tony to jump and smack his head on the underneath of the car. “FUCK!” Tony rolled himself out from underneath the vehicle and sits up, rubbing the bump slowly growing on his forehead. “Let’s turn the music down, Jarvis.” Jarvis complied as Tony got up and made his way over to Peter. “When did you get down here, kid?”

Peter shrugged, rotating the holo gauntlet a little, looking a little closer. “Only been here a few minutes. You seemed to be enjoying yourself, so I didn’t want to interrupt.” Peter continued to study the gauntlet, not actually looking at Tony as he spoke. 

“Or you wanted to snoop,” Tony said, shutting down the holo plans with a pout. 

“Believe whatever you want to believe,” Peter smirked, rotating himself to face the man. 

“I will,” Tony said smugly, “and as we both know, I am always right. So Snoopy McSnoopyson, now that you’ve rooted through my plans and caused me grievous injury, what’s the next phase of your dastardly plan? World domination?”

Peter laughed and played along, gripping his chin in thought. “Whilst that sounds good, I’m a little hungry. Can’t really conquer earth on an empty stomach.” As if it knew, Peter’s stomach let out an embarrassingly loud grumble.

Tony gasped, “Oh dear, we simply cannot allow you to go hungry. What kind of host would I be!?” 

Peter jumped down from the workbench and started walking towards the door. “A pretty shit one, if I’m honest. You didn’t even come and greet me.” Peter turned back to Tony with his eyes wide and watery, his bottom lip wobbling just the right side of obscene. “You left me all alone.” Peter dropped his eyes to his feet.

Tony looked over at the young man and sighed, “I thought you spent the year at MIT, not Julliard.”

Peter’s face broke into a shit-eating grin, “I don’t need to be trained, I’m just this good.” 

Tony laughed and walked towards Peter, slinging an arm around his shoulders, “I still don’t know if I like this new sassy Peter,” he said as he led them out the door and back up to the penthouse. 

Peter threw himself onto the sofa as Tony walked through the living area. He told Peter to decide whatever he wanted and get F.R.I.D.A.Y to order it while he went to clear up. Peter decided on Thai and ordered everything that took his fancy, plus whatever he knew Tony liked, before flicking through the TV channels trying to find something to watch. 

Tony came back down to join him just as F.R.I.D.A.Y announced the arrival of the food. Tony collected the bags, smiling at the amount of food that was ordered. He knew that the boy’s metabolism was inhuman, but it was still funny to watch such a small person pack away so much food. Tony set the takeout boxes on the table as Peter returned from the kitchen with a couple of beers and napkins. 

Tony raised his eyebrow, looking at the bottles in Peter’s hand. Peter rolled his eyes, “Oh come on! It’s one beer. It’s not like I haven’t had one before, I’ve just got back from college!”

Tony chuckled and held his hand out, “I’m not saying a thing. And I definitely will not be telling your aunt about this. I don’t fancy having the wrath of May coming down on me.”

“She wouldn’t be too bad. You’re not getting me drunk or anything.” Peter watched as Tony raised his eyebrow once more. “Ok, fine. You’re right.”

“Of course I am. Now eat up before it starts to get cold.”

They sat and ate, finally being able to catch up properly. They spoke about all of Peter’s classes and professors, debating animatedly on differing opinions. Tony told Peter about all of the things that he had been working on and also spoke about the ideas that he wanted to work on throughout the summer and Peter was able to give his two cents. They made their way through a few more beers as the conversation flowed. Tony couldn’t be bothered to care. They were home and comfortable. And it wasn’t like the kid was _that_ underage, anyway.

“I forgot to say, thanks for the laptop, Mr Stark. You really didn’t have to get me anything. My laptop was working just fine.”

Tony waved him off, “It was nothing, really. I built it about 6 months ago after you mentioned on the phone that you miss being able to see everything the same as everything is here. It finally came to me at 3am, after 2 days of no sleep and I just had to start working on it.” Tony smiled and took another swig of his beer. “Only took a few days, there might be some things you still want added to it, so if you think of anything, we can work on it together this summer.”

Peter smiled, “That sounds great. Still, you didn’t _need_ to do that.”

Tony nodded, “I know. Once my mind was set, I couldn’t stop. I’m gonna make myself one at some point. And I’ve run the idea past S.H.I.E.L.D and the Military so really, you inspired a new line of Stark Tech, thank _you._ ”

Peter blushed a little. “I expect to get some royalties out of that then,” he joked.

“Of course. I wouldn’t steal someone else’s idea like that. I’ll let you know once it really starts going,” Tony replied instantly. 

Peter choked a little on his drink, definitely not expecting that as a reply. “Mr… Mr Stark, I was joking, you really don’t… don’t have to do that!”

Tony shrugged, “Why not? You essentially came up with the idea. That’s yours. I just created it.”

Peter shook his head, knowing better than to try and argue with Tony. They’d cross that bridge when they came to it, wouldn’t they? 

“So, it’s been years since I was anywhere near campus…” Tony began.

“Decades,” Peter muttered.

Tony whacked Peter straight around the head with a cushion. “...Is the nightlife still as rowdy as I remember?”

Peter shrugged, “I dunno. I didn’t really go out too much. I always had so much work to do. And I picked up a heap of extra credit.”

Tony sighed and threw himself back on the couch, “I’m so disappointed. You go off to college and DON’T go crazy. You’re inhuman!”

Peter smiled, “Actually I’m radioactive, but that’s by-the-by. I didn’t say I didn’t go out. I did. Just probably not as much as you did. I mainly went out when I was with my ex.”

“Ex? You didn’t tell me about anyone. I’m feeling a little betrayed. So what happened? She not good enough for Spiderman?”

Peter waved Tony off, “Oh, it wasn’t a she. It didn’t last long, to be honest. He was a bit of a slut anyway, so it was bound to end quickly.”

Tony had been drinking whilst Peter had been talking and nearly choked on his drink as the kid mentioned that this ex was a ‘he’. He had no idea the kid was gay. Bi? Pan? Anything under the LGBTQIA+ umbrella, really. Sure they hadn’t spoken about it. Why would they? He didn’t care but it was just a bit of a shock. Tony quickly realised that he’d been quietly staring for far longer than is acceptable.

Tony chuckled and tried to regain his composure, “Ah, yes well… Only the best for you. He obviously wasn’t the one for you.”

Peter laughed, not forgetting Tony’s initial reaction, but filing it away for later, “Definitely not. Actually, after that relationship ended, I went on a bit of a mad one, trying to get over my broken heart. Best way to get over someone…”

“Is to get under someone else.” Tony finished, before he could realise exactly what he was saying and _who_ he was saying it to. 

They both stared at each other in embarrassing shock until they both couldn’t take it anymore and burst out laughing. “Exactly!” Peter said between laughs.

Once they finally calmed down, they realised the time and decided that they should clear up and head to bed. They worked together to get the leftovers stored in the fridge (not that there was much, Peter really could eat!) and throw away all of the mess they’d made before they said a quick goodnight and headed to their respective bedrooms. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming back! I'm so glad you could make it! I've managed to keep on track (yes, I know it's only chapter 2 but I am proud of me!
> 
> Enjoy!

Peter woke up the next morning pretty late, cosy as ever. He had completely forgotten about how comfortable his bed in the Tower was. It was a huge step up from the slightly lumpy mattress that he had spent the whole school year sleeping on and after the year he’d had, the soft, luxurious bed had wrapped him up and his body did not want to leave. He laid there for a while just enjoying the comfort before he decided that he’d had a long enough lay in and it was verging on lazy.

Peter eventually made his way down towards the kitchen. His first comfy sleep meant his body was dying to be back in that bed. Coffee was desperately needed. As he came down the stairs, he spotted Tony sitting on the couch surrounded by holo screens. Most of them showed the different morning news shows and Tony was flipping his way through some more suit plans. 

Peter stopped on the last few steps and he couldn’t help but stare. As he got closer, he realised that Tony was shirtless, only wearing a pair of sleep pants. Sure, he had seen Tony shirtless before, but never this casual and he’d never had a chance to actually  _ look _ . Despite his age, Tony was still in amazing shape. Because he was hunched over the coffee table going through his work, he had a little tummy but if he stood up, Peter knew there definitely wouldn’t be a dad bod there. The light dusting of dark hair across his chest was just perfect and  _ god, his arms!  _ Peter’s mouth went dry.  _ What the hell is wrong with you? You’re acting like a teenager again!  _ He knew he shouldn’t be staring but he couldn’t stop. Peter wasn’t sure how long he was standing there just staring before a voice broke through his musings.

“Morning sleepyhead.”

Peter jumped and blushed as he realised he’d been caught out. “Morning, Mr Stark,” he mumbled, coming down the last steps and making his way towards the kitchen.

“You sleep ok? You were away with the fairies there, Kid,” Tony said, smirking. 

“I slept great, thanks. I guess I’m not used to such a great night’s sleep, I’m not with it yet this morning.”

Peter headed straight for the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. The clattering in the kitchen must have told Tony exactly what he was doing as the man yelled, “Pour me a cup, will you?”

Peter chuckled lightly, “I’m the guest. If anything you should be serving me! Get your own damn coffee!” Peter emerged from the kitchen with his own cup and sat down at the end of the sofa.

Tony looked at him and pouted, “College has really changed you, Kid.”

Peter smiled and took a sip of his coffee, “Yep.”

Tony closed down his plans and stood up, “Come on, let’s eat. We’ve got a busy day ahead.”

They both headed to the kitchen and made breakfast together. As they ate, they discussed possibilities for what they wanted to work on for the day. After several ideas were put on the table, they decided to work on the suit modifications that they both had. After they had eaten their fill, they cleared up the kitchen and headed off to get ready. 

Once he was all done, Peter headed down to the lab and found Tony already there, watching an animation of his gauntlet, face knitted in concentration. As the door closed behind him, it snapped Tony out of his musings for a moment. 

“Hey! I kept your station exactly as you left it,” he said, pointing over to the side of the lab that Peter had claimed as his own.

Peter smiled his thanks and headed over to start working, knowing that Tony was going straight back into Tony Land for a while. He hadn’t even put his music on like he normally would so Peter decided that he would take over as DJ for the day. Peter smirked and asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to put on his Spotify and began his work. 

The two of them worked separately, engrossed in whatever they were working on. Peter’s nanotech suit stood before him and he spent his time working with Karen to simulate and work out ways to incorporate his new ideas that he had had whilst away at college. Whenever he had a quiet moment from schoolwork, his mind had been filled with endless possibilities for the future Spiderman suits. His phone was filled with little notes he had written so that he didn’t forget and he had a few notebooks with his attempt at diagrams drawn throughout. 

He was mostly ok just working with Karen, but he had found a few things that needed Tony’s input. He just left those things for later. Each time he looked over to Tony, the man was deeper and deeper into his own work that Peter didn’t want to disturb him. He knew how Tony was when he got like this. He’d come up eventually and Peter was cool to wait. He had enough to keep him busy anyway.

It took several hours before Tony finally snapped out of his own world, remembering that someone else was with him. It wasn’t a gradual thing, Tony just suddenly yelled, “Why the hell are we listening to Taylor Swift?!” 

Peter laughed and put down what he was working on, turning to face a gobsmacked Tony. “ _ This _ is what brings you back to the real world?! I decided to play a game,” Peter explained, “For the last hour, I’ve been playing the most random and obscure music to see how lost to reality you were. I really thought it would be the Dolly that would do it but, honestly, I’m glad it wasn’t. I got a great video of you singing along to ‘9 to 5’ about half an hour ago that would be such a huge hit on Instagram.”

Peter held up his phone and showed a horrified Tony a video of himself with one gauntlet on, dancing around. He hadn’t noticed at all. Hell, he didn’t even know he knew the words to that song. Apparently, he did. All of them. 

“You little…” Tony stepped forward to try and take the phone, but Peter whipped his phone back. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, baby, go ahead and…”

“Oh, I forgot to say, Fri and I came to an agreement. I won’t post it but she won’t delete it,” he smiled. 

Tony’s shoulders sagged, “Betrayed by my own AI. I won’t forget this,” he said, shaking his fist at the ceiling. “I really should pay more attention.”

Peter nodded, “Yeah, you were in pretty deep, have you worked it out yet?”

“Mostly. There’s just one little calculation I can’t work out. I’m almost there but everything I’ve tried would explode.” Tony sat back looking at his calculations with a pained look on his face.

Peter wheeled his chair over and pulled up next to Tony. “Want me to have a look? A second set of eyes never hurt,” Peter offered, already reading through Tony’s work.

“Knock yourself out, Kid, my brain is frazzled. I need a minute,” Tony groaned as he shut his eyes, leaning his head back.

After a few minutes, Peter tapped Tony on the shoulder. Tony cracked one eye open to see Peter with a smug grin on his face. Tony’s body sprung to attention as he leaned forward and looked at his work. “You can’t have… already?” Tony asked. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, run simulation.” They both watched as the computer gauntlet glowed and fired perfectly. Tony sat back, gobsmacked. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“You’re welcome,” Peter grinned. “Actually, now that you’re conscious, I need some assistance with my suit.” Peter wheeled his chair over to his workstation and motioned for Tony to follow. Peter rummaged through the papers on his station and thrust a diagram into Tony’s hands. “I came up with this idea a few months ago, but I can’t seem to work out how to get the nanobots to move into position.”

Tony looked at the badly drawn diagrams and back up at Peter. He smiled as he realised what the kid wanted to achieve. It was brilliant and frankly, he was annoyed that he didn’t come up with it himself. “Ah ok, I see what you’re getting at. You just need to…” Tony trailed off as he stood and started moving around what Peter had done so far. Moments later, he sat back and motioned for Peter to continue.

Peter nodded. “Ok Karen, let’s try that,” he said. They watched as the nanobots on the suit crawled into position perfectly. Peter beamed over at the older man. “Oh wow, thanks, Mr. Stark!”

“You scratch my back, I scratch yours,” he smiled. 

And that was how they continued for the rest of the day. They both worked separately, only speaking when one or the other required some assistance. They worked seamlessly around each other for hours, though Tony took control of the music once more, he couldn’t afford to have another embarrassing mishap. 

They only stopped working when F.R.I.D.A.Y reminded them of the time and that it was best they eat. They headed up and ordered takeout, setting up camp in the living room once again. They ate peacefully with a movie playing in the background and clearing up together as they had the night before. 

Sitting back down on the sofa, Tony starts looking for another movie to “watch” but he noticed that Peter is fidgeting. 

“What’s up, kid?” he asked.

Peter looked up, “Huh? Oh I… I think I might go out and patrol for a while. I’ve kinda missed it.”

Tony smiled, “The city has missed you too.”

Peter grinned at that. He stood smiling at Tony for much longer than was socially acceptable before he realised and snapped out of it, “Oh, yeah sure. I… I guess I’ll head out.”

“Be safe, kid!” Tony shouted as Peter ran toward the elevator to go back down to the lab to get his suit.

“I will! Don’t wait up!” he called back.

Tony chuckled to himself as the elevator door closed. He sat back and thought for a moment. The Tower was quiet again. He could watch a movie, but it wasn’t the same on his own. And he couldn’t help but worry about the kid. Sure, he was older but still. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y keep in touch with Karen. If anything happens, let me know immediately.”

“Sure, would you like me to activate the baby monitor protocols?”

“I left that as an option? No, let the kid run free. Life-threatening, baby girl, that’s when you let me know.”

“Ok, sir.”

“Oh, and remind me to wipe those protocols completely. They’re not necessary anymore.” 

Tony sat and scrolled through the tv but couldn’t concentrate enough to decide on something to watch. He eventually decided to go back down to the lab and continue working. Even then, he didn’t manage to get anything worthwhile done. All he could think about was Peter out there doing god knows what. He knew he could just ask F.R.I.D.A.Y to ask Karen, but Karen would definitely tell Peter and he couldn’t let slip to the kid that he was worried about him.

Tony settled for playing about with a motorbike that he’d decided to modify months earlier. It was simple work that didn’t require too much brain function so it was perfect. He tinkered for a couple of hours before F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted him to Peter’s return. Tony quickly wiped up and made his way back up to the penthouse, the elevator door opening just as Peter crossed the living area, mask off, breathing heavily. 

Peter stopped and smiled, “I thought I said ‘don’t wait up’,” he said.

Tony shrugged and crossed the room, “Huh, I thought I was a grown-ass man who didn’t need to be told what to do by a teenager.”

Peter flopped down on the sofa uncharacteristically sloppily and laughed, “Teenager? I’ll have you remember I’m nineteen.”

Tony nodded, taking a seat, “Exactly. NineTEEN. There is a ‘teen’ there, you’re a teenager.” Tony chuckled as he watched Peter roll his eyes. “So, how was patrol?”

Peter grinned, “It felt amazing to be back out there. Swinging around is so… so freeing. I stopped a couple of muggings, broke up a fight between a couple of homeless guys and taught some kids that underage drinking is wrong. All in all, it was a good night.”

“Well aren’t you just the friendly, hypocritical Spiderman.”

Peter shook his head with a smile, “Sure, that’s me! Shall we tell the papers to change it?”

“Why not? I think it has a nice ring to it. I’m sure the public will love it as much as I do.”

“Funny, Mr Stark. Real funny. Anyway, I’m gonna head to bed, it’s been a long day.”

“Sure, I will too. Night, kid.”

“Night, Mr Stark.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing that can describe this moment is... DID HE JUST SAY THAT!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo! Welcome back! 3 weeks in a row, who'da thunk it!?
> 
> A huge thank you to my anonymous but STUNNINGLY amazing beta for going over this chapter & chapter 4 xx

Over the next week or so, it was clear that they had settled into a comfortable routine. They got up in the morning and ate their breakfast together before heading off to get ready for the day. They then met down in the lab and worked on anything and everything, both separately and together. They worked on their suits and they also started to work on Tony’s laptop. Tony was still waiting to confirm whether the Military or S.H.I.E.L.D wanted him to supply the computers to them, but he was so sure they would that he was determined to build his own before the orders came flying in. He had to pass it off to his team at SI to get on the production line.

Just as it had been on the first day, they always got so engrossed in what they were doing that it took F.R.I.D.A.Y and Karen to remind them that they had to stop to eat. They would order in and eat dinner together, usually with some kind of movie playing in the background, before Peter would go out on Patrol. Whilst Peter was out, Tony found something,  _ anything _ , to do before they caught up, then headed to bed. 

It was nice. 

Over the days, Peter’s workstation started filling out with more things. One day, Peter was telling Tony about a piece of equipment he really enjoyed using at college, and the next day that exact piece of equipment was set up and waiting with a big red and gold bow tied to it. Another day, Peter made an offhand comment about having to walk so far to get tools from Tony, the next day his workstation had a brand new full set of tools. 

If Peter mentioned it, Tony bought it. That seemed to be the deal, though only one person was privy said deal. Tony’s natural reaction. Peter was just talking, but Tony seemed to take the conversation differently and  _ had _ to get it for him. Peter was always so grateful and Tony, being Tony, just brushed it off, no thanks necessary. No matter how many times Peter said he didn’t have to, Tony did.

One day, Peter entered the lab to find Tony staring at him, head cocked to the side, looking like he was really studying him. Peter shrunk in on himself a little and started checking himself out. He looked down to make sure he didn’t have toothpaste on his shirt or anything. He turned and checked his hair and face in one of the many reflective surfaces, but he couldn't see anything. Tony’s gaze didn’t waver.

“Um… Mr. Stark? Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked nervously.

Tony blinked, “What? Oh, sorry. It’s just… Didn’t you wear that shirt the other day?”

Peter looked down, slightly embarrassed. “Yeah, what’s wrong with it?”

Tony heard the hesitation in Peter’s voice and immediately jumped up, “Oh god, I didn’t mean it like that! No there’s nothing wrong with it, nothing at all! Pete, I’m sorry, I just… I dunno… I really meant no offence at all!”

Peter smiled slightly, shoulders relaxing a little, “Oh, ok. So, what are we working on today?”

Tony thought for a moment before an idea hit him. “Today, we’re gonna be working on a personal project. Follow me,” Tony said as he walked towards the elevator. 

Peter followed behind, his confusion growing more and more as they headed back to the penthouse, through the living area and seemed to be heading towards the bedrooms. 

As Tony opened Peter’s door, Peter gasped, “Mr Stark, what are we doing?”

Tony didn’t respond as he crossed Peter’s room and headed straight to his closet. When he opened the door, he turned back to Peter. “Today, young Peter, we will be heading out.”

Peter looked more confused than ever. “What? Out? Where?”

“Shopping. Let me get changed and we’ll be off,” Tony said as he made his way from the room. “Be ready in 20 minutes.”

And so Peter was left alone and rather shellshocked. He kept staring at his admittedly empty closet, unable to comprehend this morning so far. Sure, the closet was empty but the thing was huge, made for people like Tony to fill up. Why did he even have closets this big in his guest rooms? What guest would have enough clothing to fill up this space? This closet was bigger than his college dorm! 

Peter knew that once Tony had his mind set on something, there was not much chance of talking him out of it so he quickly changed into something slightly nicer and some comfy shoes. He may not be able to stop the shopping trip, but maybe he could talk Tony down from buying so much. Yeah, that would work. Peter headed back down and sat on the sofa to wait for Tony to join him. Moments later, the man himself entered the room dressed casually, baseball cap already on with slightly darker sunglasses than usual covering his eyes.

When he spotted Peter, he smiled, “You ready?” he asked.

Peter nodded, “Yeah, but you know you really don’t have to do this. I’m cool with…”

“I know I don’t have to, but I want to. Come on, it’ll be fun,” Tony pleaded. “Plus, it will get us out of the lab for the day.”

Peter recognised the look on Tony’s face. He was genuinely happy to be doing this and it wasn’t charity or because he felt bad. He really just wanted to do something nice. Peter smiled and nodded, getting to his feet and they both made their way to the elevator. When they got downstairs, Happy was waiting for them out front.

“Hey, Happy!” Peter greeted as he got into the back of the car.

“How’s it going, Kid? May sends her love, by the way.”

Peter blushed; he’d been so busy that he had barely spoken to May since he’d been back. A couple of calls, but he hadn’t actually been to visit. “It’s going great. I’m sorry I haven’t been to visit! There’s just been so much to do.”

“Hey, it’s ok. We understand. Just make sure you’re over for dinner once in a while, yeah”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, I’ll call May and come over, maybe tomorrow?”

“Sure, kid. I’m sure May will love it,” Happy smiled into the rear-view mirror. “Where to, Boss?” he asked Tony. 

“I think we’ll head to Saks first.”

Peter shook his head. He should’ve guessed they wouldn’t be heading to Primark or any other outlet stores, but still. Did they really have to? 

Yes. They did. Tony was on a mission and he wouldn’t be stopped. Curbed slightly? Maybe. But never stopped.

Peter decided that he would call May on the journey. She was so happy to hear from him and ecstatic when he offered to come home for dinner. Peter laughed as he listened to May ramble on about what possibile meals she could cook, whilst he tried to convince her that he’d really enjoy takeout from their favourite place. No matter how much he loved May, he really didn’t love her attempts at cooking. 

Peter stayed on the phone for the entire journey, looking over at Tony, who was engrossed in something on his phone, probably work related. When he realised that the car was stopping, Peter started to end his call.

“I’ve gotta go, May, we’ve just arrived,” Peter said quickly. 

_ “Arrived? Where?” _

“Fifth Avenue. Um… Tony wanted to go shopping today.”

_ “Ooooh fancy, look at you shopping on Fifth! Make sure you get something nice; don’t let Tony spend all his money on himself.” _

Peter laughed nervously, “Yeah, sure May.”

_ “I mean it! And maybe grab me something nice, eh?” _

“Ok, May. I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Love you!”

_ “Love you too. Have fun!” _

Peter hung up the phone and turned to see Tony looking at him expectantly. “You ready to go?”

Peter nodded and looked up to see Happy open the car door for him. “Thanks, Happy.”

Tony climbed from the car and turned to Happy, “I’ll call you when we’re done here. We’ll probably be a couple of hours.”

Peter turned back. “Hours!?”

Tony laughed, “Yes, hours. That closet is big— we’re gonna fill it!”

Happy laughed and clapped Peter on the back, “Good luck, Kid. You’re gonna need it.” And with that, he got back in the car and drove off. 

Peter watched as Happy drove away, half wishing he hadn’t been left alone with the beast, who was happily strolling towards the entrance. Tony pulled the door open and held it for Peter, who slowly made his way into the store, seemingly trying to delay the inevitable. Tony followed Peter into the store and led him straight over to the first counter. 

“Good morning sir, how may I help you?” the saleswoman asked sweetly.

“Good morning,” Tony replied with a smile. “I was hoping I could speak with the manager, please?”

“May I ask what this is about?” she asked. Tony lowered his sunglasses slightly, causing the poor woman to gasp. “Right away, Mr Stark, I apologise…”

“No harm done…” Tony paused to read the woman’s name tag, “Isabela. No problem at all; if you would just let the Manager know I’m here.”

“Yes… Right… Ok, one moment please, Mr Stark.” The woman turned and headed for the phone. She spoke for a few short moments before putting the phone down and returning to the men. “If you’d like to follow me, sir.” 

Tony nodded and motioned for Peter to follow the woman. They were led out back and up to an office, where they were greeted happily by the store manager. 

“Mr Stark, it’s wonderful to see you. Please, have a seat.” Tony and Peter each took a seat as Isabela left the room. “How can I help you and your… guest?”

Both Tony and Peter didn’t miss the tone of what the woman had said, thinking it was due to him being unknown to her. “This is Peter. He’s a very good friend of mine. We have come out today so that Peter can get some new clothes. I would like to keep as under the radar as I can without closing your store down, and wanted to speak with you to make sure this can happen.”

“Of course, Mr Stark. I can assure you the clientele that we cater to will not cause you any hassle. I can also call a couple of our best salespeople to accompany you on your trip— they can assist you with anything you need. One of our private rooms will be made available to keep your purchases safe and have a private fitting room for whatever you wish to try on.”

“That sounds perfect. I do have one request. That lovely young lady, Isabela, who showed us in. I’d like for her to be one of the people who assists us today. She has been so helpful already,” Tony smiled. 

“Of course, Mr Stark. Let me take you down to your room and I’ll collect your assistants for the afternoon.”

The woman stood and walked to the door, holding it open for them. She led them through the store and to their room. As she closed the door, Tony took a seat and watched as Peter stood, taking in the room. He couldn’t believe this was what it was like. 

As he heard Tony chuckle, Peter turned to him. “Is this really necessary? You don’t need to go through all this trouble.”

“Oh, but I do. Could you imagine what it would be like if we went anywhere normal…”

“We didn’t even need to come out for this…” Peter mumbled.

“Hey! I heard that!”

“I’m sorry, and I’m not being ungrateful, but you really didn’t need to do any of this.”

Tony stood from his chair and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Really, I know I don’t and I know this is different for you, but shall we just have fun? We’ve been stuck in the lab since you got back from college.”

Peter looked up at the man and smiled. “Okay.”

They both sat down and waited a few moments before the door opened and Isabela came in with another woman, who introduced herself as Keely. They motioned for the men to follow and quickly took them out into the store. They stood back and allowed Tony and Peter to dictate where they wanted to go. Peter shyly looked at the items on offer, slowly making his way around the store. He looked at a lot of things, but couldn’t justify picking them. He couldn’t think about paying that much for clothes. 

Tony watched Peter closely and turned to the ladies. “Anything he touches and looks remotely interested in, pick it up in his size, ok?” he whispered. 

Both women laughed and nodded, one of them going back over the things Peter had already been looking at, and the other following the young man around. Soon enough, their room was filled with an obscene amount of clothing; DSquared2, Burberry, Gucci, Versace, Fendi, Levi’s, you name a designer, he probably had it (not that he realised it yet). 

After a while, Tony took control, steering them over to the suits. He stood Peter in front of the women and smiled, “A man always needs a good suit. Who would you recommend?”

Both women looked around before Keely spoke up. “I’d say either Armani or Ermenegildo Zegna.”

Tony hummed in agreement. “Great choices. Ok, I will leave this up to you ladies, we need one blue, one gray and one black.”

Isabela scurried off and returned with a different suit. “If I may, Mr Stark, I think Peter would look wonderful in this colour,” she said, holding the rich burgundy suit out. 

Tony regarded it for a moment before smiling. “Right you are, Isabela. Peter, quickly, try that blazer on so the ladies can get your size and then we will go and look at shoes.”

Isabela held the jacket open for Peter, who slowly pulled it on. “Mr Stark, I really don’t need any suits…”

“Yes, you do,” Tony cut in.

Peter sighed and moved around in the jacket. It felt amazing and he didn’t even want to try and look at the price tag for fear of passing out or crying. Maybe both. He turned back to Tony and the women and held his arms out. “What do you think?”

“Perfect,” the three of them said in unison.

Isabela took the jacket back and the two women scurried off to continue their search. Tony took Peter over and helped (forced) him to pick out at least one pair of dress shoes. Peter tried to get out of as much as he could but they eventually had two pairs of dress shoes and one pair of trainers. Peter still felt bad about the whole thing but seeing the look on Tony’s face made it better. The man was happy.  _ Really _ happy. 

They made their way back to their room and Peter was horrified by the amount of clothing that was hung up on the racks. When had he chosen this? He didn’t pick anything up! 

He turned back to Tony. “Tony, where did this all come from?”

“I may have told them to pick up anything you touched.”

“May have? Tony, the entire store is in here! This is too much!”

“Fine, let’s go through it," Tony sighed. "We’ll put anything you don’t want on another rack. But please, don’t get rid of things just because there’s a lot. If you like it, it stays.”

They started going through it all and Peter was shocked and upset that he liked so much of what was picked out. They got rid of a few shirts and a couple of unnecessary pairs of jeans and by the time the ladies came back, the ‘no’ rack was half full and they were done sifting through the clothes. Isabela and Keely added the suits on the racks.

“Will you be trying anything on, sir?” Isabela asked.

Before Tony could answer, Peter groaned, “Please, God, no!” 

Tony chuckled, “I think we’ll just ring it up. Thank you for your help today, ladies.”

Keely smiled. “The pleasure is all ours, Mr Stark,” she said as they gathered as much as they could from the racks and carried it out to their nearest checkout. Once they had everything out, they stood together scanning and packing the items quietly. 

About a quarter of the way through, Peter started sweating as he saw the price of one of his suits. He turned and decided he couldn’t look anymore.  _ $4000 for a suit?! I don’t even know how much this is going to come to.  _ Peter spent the rest of the time calming himself down and watching Tony wander around the area looking at some of the clothes, no care in the world. 

When they finished, Isabela called Tony back to the counter. “Ok, that’ll be $22,693.47.”

Tony pulled out his wallet and handed a black card over to Isabela, as Keely started passing bags over to Peter. Tony signed where he needed to and reached for a few of the bags. Peter looked up at Tony and grinned, wrapping his free arm around the man’s waist.

“Thanks, Daddy,” he beamed.

Tony, who was reaching for the last bag, choked and whipped his head down to look at Peter, who was looking at him with the most innocent yet mischievous smile. Tony was utterly mortified and reached for the last of the bags. He needed to get out of the store as soon as possible.

Keely looked towards Peter, “I need to get me one of those,” she winked. 

Peter looked back at her confused and turned to see the uncomfortable look on Tony’s face. “I… I just meant…”

“That’s enough, Peter, let’s go,” he said as he turned the young man towards the exit. “Thank you again, ladies. You’ve been incredible. Enjoy the rest of your day,” and he high-tailed his way out the store and straight over to where Happy was waiting, trunk open. 

They both started placing the bags in the trunk, awkward tension fizzling between them. When Peter couldn’t take anymore, he turned to Tony, “Mr Stark, I… What was that all about?”

Tony looked at Peter, stunned. “What was…? Jesus, kid.”

Peter was confused, “What? I don’t get it. I… I was just making a joke…” 

Tony laughed, “That’s one hell of a joke, kid, really.” Tony strode round and got into the car. 

Peter followed him like a sad puppy, “I’m sorry, Mr Stark, I… I didn’t think you were so… about your age.”

Tony stared down at the young man in front of him. Did he not realise what he had implied? Did he really have no idea? Tony smiled, “My age? Yeah, that’s right. My age. Let’s go with that. It’s ok, kid, no harm done.” He patted Peter’s thigh and smiled, “Where to next?”

Peter spluttered. “Next?! Mr Stark, you’ve already spent so much. Thank you, I really appreciate it. How about we head back; this will take forever to unpack.”

Tony sighed. “Ok, I guess I went a bit over the top for your first shopping trip. I should have eased you in. Next time, I’ll reign it in. Promise,” he assured. 

“But Mr Stark, there doesn’t need to be a next time…” Peter began, to which Tony pouted. “Fine. But next time, I pick the stores, and no women follow me around picking things up!”

Tony’s face broke out into a huge grin, “Deal. Happy, we’re heading home.”

“Sure thing, Boss!”

The journey back to the Tower was awkwardly silent. Tony spent the drive on his phone, scrolling through unnecessary emails. Peter, however, was staring out of the window, his mind running wild over the exchange they’d had in the store. He really hadn’t intended for it to be anything terrible. He hadn’t meant to hurt Tony’s feelings, and what the hell did the saleswoman mean? Peter couldn’t wrap his head around anything. 

When they got back to the tower, the three of them carried the bags up to Peter’s room. Tony and Happy left the young man there so they could head downstairs and catch up. Peter looked down at all the bags and sighed. 

He worked away for an hour or so, organising everything exactly how it should be in a closet this size. Everything had its place and by the end of it, he felt very Marie Kondo. He looked around and despite how much he really didn’t want to go crazy, he couldn’t help but smile. He’d never had this much and he would spend the rest of his life thanking Tony for this.

As his mind wandered back over to Tony, he started worrying again. He didn’t know what to do. Did he speak to Tony about it? Did he leave it? Honestly, he needed some advice. He threw himself down on his bed and pulled out his phone to call someone he knew would tell him how it is.

_ “Seeing as you’re calling me, you obviously need something.” _

“Oh come on, MJ, maybe I was just calling to catch up!” Peter complained. MJ stayed silent for far too long. “Fine, I need some advice.”

_ “Of course you do. What’s up?” _

Peter sighed. “Can we catch up first? How was Berkley?”

_ “Cut the shit, Parker. You called me for a reason, tell me what’s wrong?” _

“Ok, well, you know how I’m staying with Mr Stark? Well, we went shopping today and something happened and it went really awkward and…”

“Woah, Peter. Start from the beginning,” MJ asked, instantly cutting off Peter’s rambling. 

Peter took a deep breath and told MJ everything. He started from the very beginning, mentioning the quinjet, cars, the work that they’d been doing and all of the new equipment he’s got so far. He went into detail about the shopping trip he’d just got back from, walking through his closet, listing off designers and gushing over how amazing his closet looked. 

“And then, when Mr Stark paid for it all, I thought I’d be funny, so I hugged him and said, ‘thanks Daddy’.”

MJ laughed,  _ “You didn’t?!” _

“Yeah, and then Keely winked at me and said something like she needed to get herself one. What the hell does that mean?”

_ “Did you really just ask me that?”  _ MJ asked flatly.

“Um… Yeah. Why did it go all awkward, I was just making fun of Mr Stark’s age.”

MJ laughed hysterically. “Oh, Peter. Poor naïve Peter. I think we need to sit down for a little lesson.”

“Ok, go ahead.” Peter was even more confused than before. What had he missed? 

_ “Ok, so what comes to mind if I were to say ‘Sugar Daddy’?” _

Peter choked slightly. “Sugar what?” 

MJ huffed.  _ “Were you living under a rock at MIT?!”  _ she exclaimed.  _ “Ok, how do I explain this?”  _ she muttered to herself.  _ “Ok, so there are some older men, who usually have a lot of money, who enjoy the company of much younger partners. This is a sugar daddy. And by company, I don’t just mean going to dinner and hanging out…” _

“Oh, so you’re talking about sexually?” Peter asked.

_ “Sometimes, not always. And in exchange for all of this attention, they buy their partner things. Expensive things. Sometimes they’d put them up in luxury apartments, stuff like that. Kinda like they purchase affection. Are you with me so far?” _

Peter started thinking, his brain on overdrive again, “Yeah, I guess.”

_ “And sometimes a part of this relationship involves the younger partner calling the older partner ‘Daddy’.” _

Realisation hit Peter like a ton of bricks, “Oh shit! That’s what she meant! I just… I called… Oh god kill me now, I just called Tony Stark my sugar daddy in front of actual people.” Peter started hyperventilating. No wonder Mr Stark practically ran from the store. “MJ what do I do? How the hell do I fix this?! Mr Stark isn’t my sugar daddy. He doesn’t need to be one. He’s Tony Stark!”

MJ sat quiet for a moment.  _ “Do you want my honest opinion?” _

Peter nodded. “That’s the reason I called you.”

_ “With all of the expensive gifts, him putting you up in his home, looking after you… It kinda sounds like your one fuck away from being his sugar baby.” _

“MJ, have you been on the pot while you’ve been in California? There’s no way. They were just gifts. He… he wanted to get them for me to help me out in the lab. I needed them for my work… kinda. He’s just being nice. He’s being Tony Stark. And anyway, Mr Stark definitely doesn’t want that kind of thing with me. He doesn’t look at me… sexually. He’s my mentor. We work together. That’s all.”

_ “Alright, alright. You don’t need to convince me. I’m just saying it how I see it. Look, you know what’s going on with you both. Just carry on as normal. If he’s anything like what the papers say about him, he’s probably forgotten about it already.” _ MJ tried to placate her panicking friend as much as she could.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. Thanks MJ; you’re the best.”

_ “I know. Are you gonna be ok now? ‘Cause I really gotta go. Mom insists I help with dinner,”  _ MJ groaned _.  _

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ll see you soon, ok?”

_ “Sure, I’ll see you soon. Stop panicking, sugar baby… BYE!” _ MJ hung up the call before Peter could even respond.

_ Bitch,  _ Peter thought,  _ I’m not Mr Stark’s sugar baby. Mr Stark wouldn’t want that with me. God, I can’t even imagine him thinking anything like that!  _

_ But it would be nice, wouldn’t it?  _ That traitorous part of his mind countered, remembering the shirtless Tony he gets to see every morning and how his stupid body reacts to the man. 

_ But no… There’s no way Mr Stark wants me. _

Peter put all of those thoughts out of his head and got changed. He decided that he’d go out and patrol early, get some food while he was out. Swinging through the city always helped clear his head, and it gave Tony some time to forget/get over what happened today. Tomorrow was a new day. It just wasn’t there yet.

Peter asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to let Tony know that he was heading out and not to worry about food, before he asked her to unlock the window of his room for him to leave from.

_ Yeah... it’ll all be fine tomorrow. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go! Think this is the first time I've ever kept to a schedule... So far! Thanks for reading!

Just as MJ had said, the next morning was like every other. At breakfast, Tony was a little more interested in catching up with Peter since he hadn’t seen him all evening. After that, they continued on as usual, back in the lab and working away happily. It was as though the incident, as he was now referring to it, never happened. It was great. Things were back to normal. 

Peter visited May that evening as he had promised. May spent the entire evening gushing over Peter’s clothes and questioning him on what he’d been doing that managed to distract him enough not to contact her as much as he used to. While he really enjoyed being with Mr Stark, it was nice to be home for a little while. He promised that he would go home for dinner once a week, which made May happy, of course.

The incident couldn’t have fazed Tony at all, or he had completely forgotten about it, since the ‘gifts’ didn’t stop. One evening during dinner, Peter started talking about how cool Tony’s glasses were that he could have F.R.I.D.A.Y with him at all times and that he’d love to have Karen with him more. Three days later, on Peter’s workstation sat a box with a huge red and gold bow tied around it. 

When Peter opened the box, he gasped. Settled neatly was a typical pair of ‘Tony Stark’ sunglasses. “Mr Stark?”

Tony didn’t look up from what he was doing. “Mhmm?” 

“You… You didn’t do what I think you did, did you?” he asked, cradling the box carefully in his hands. 

Tony turned around and smiled, “Why don’t you put them on and find out.”

Peter nodded and placed the glasses on. “Um… Karen?” Immediately before his eyes, the glasses powered up. “Woah.”

_ “Hi, Peter.” _

“Holy shit! Tony, are you serious?” Peter half screamed. 

Tony jumped up, his smile leaving his face. “What? You don’t like them?”

Peter sighed, “No, it’s not like that. I can’t believe you would do this for me.”

Tony walked over to Peter, “Well you said that you’d love to have Karen with you more, so I thought… You do like them, don’t you?” he asked slightly nervously.

“Of course I do, they’re incredible. Thank you so much, Mr Stark,” Peter grinned, looking up at Tony.

Tony clapped a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed, “You’re welcome. Anything to see that happy little face of yours, kid.” He noticed Peter’s slight blush and arched an eyebrow slightly.  _ That’s new, _ he thought, banking that away for later. “Right, let’s get back to work. This laptop won’t finish itself.”

Peter put his glasses back in their case and laughed. “You’re just so jealous you haven’t got one!”

“Quiet, or I’ll take that away.”

Peter shook his head as he walked over to Tony’s workstation, “Nope. Once it’s mine, it’s mine.” Peter bumped shoulders with Tony, “Or you could fight me for it.” 

Tony chuckled, “We both know that the suit would…”

“Uh uh,” Peter cut in, “no suits. Mano e mano.” 

“Well, that’s not fair.” Tony looked down to see Peter’s smug grin. “Fine. I’ll let you keep it. But only because I really don’t want to explain to your aunt how I kicked your ass.”

Peter giggled and shook his head. They quickly got to work on the laptop together just as they usually would, quietly putting parts together and recording the process, but this time, there was a slight distraction. Every few minutes, Peter’s phone would beep, he’d read whatever he’d received, reply and then return to work. At first, Tony didn’t mind, but after a few hours, and a couple of almost messed up circuits, it really started grating on his nerves. 

“Someone important?” Tony asked, trying his best to hide his annoyance.

Peter looked up from his phone and blushed, “Oh, yeah. It’s a friend of mine from college. He’s on his way to New York to visit. He’ll be here in a few hours and we were planning a night out. You don’t mind, do you?”

“Mind you going out? Not at all. Why would I? Mind you being distracted from work? A little,” Tony smiled.

“Oh, umm, sorry about that. He surprised me with the news this morning, I had no idea. He’s getting on the plane soon anyway.” 

Peter put his phone away and gave Tony his full attention. They worked happily together, uninterrupted for the rest of the day until F.R.I.D.A.Y informed them that they best have dinner before Peter headed out. They ordered in as always, though Peter ate a hell of a lot quicker, wolfing down as much as he could before running off to shower and get ready.

Tony cleared up the mess before collapsing back on the sofa. He looked around at the empty space trying to decide what he would do with his evening. It was bad enough when Peter went out on patrol and tonight, the kid was leaving even earlier. There was only so much that he could do in the lab, and it just wasn’t the same without Peter with him. He could flick through the TV but he knew he wouldn’t be able to decide on anything. He usually let Peter decide. The kid had only been with him a couple of weeks but he’d implanted himself firmly in Tony’s life. 

Tony’s musings were broken by Peter coming down the steps and Tony couldn’t help but stare. Peter was wearing a tight black Fendi t-shirt, his jeans clung perfectly to every part of his legs. Tony spent a moment or two trying to work out how Peter’s wallet would even fit in his pocket. Tony knew he shouldn’t be looking like this, but  _ damn, _ he couldn’t help it. 

“Looking good, kid.” Tony shook his thoughts away and spoke before Peter could realise he’d been checking him out. 

Peter blushed. “Thanks Mr Stark. You don’t think it’s too much?” he asked, doing a quick little spin.

Tony rolled his eyes, “You’re wearing a t-shirt and jeans…”

“Yeah, I know but it’s… You know what, you’re the wrong person to ask. Never mind.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, you’re probably right. So where are you off to?”

“I’m heading to the Arlo. That’s where Brendan is staying; we’re gonna head out around the city.”

Tony nodded. “Great. Oh, before you go I have something for you.” Tony stood up and headed over to a small drawer. He walked back over and handed Peter a black card, just like the one he’d used when they were shopping. 

Peter looked at the card and saw that his own name was embossed on the front. “Mr Stark, you… why… what’s this for?”

Tony waved his hands. “It’s nothing. I had it made a while ago, just didn’t have a need to give it to you since we’ve been together the entire time. I just thought you could have this so that I’d always know you’re ok.”

Peter smiled, “You really didn’t have to do this, but thank you.” 

“No problem, kid. Now off you go, enjoy yourself. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Tony’s smile dropped slightly when he realised what he’d said. “No, that’s terrible advice. Ignore that. Have fun, kid. Be safe. Call me if you need me, ok?”

Peter laughed. “Ok, night, Mr Stark.”

As the elevator doors were almost closed, he heard Tony call out, “There’s a car outside, it’s yours for the night.”

Peter shook his head and headed out. Just as Tony had said, a sleek back Audi waited outside. As the driver’s door opened, he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding; it wasn’t Happy driving this time. He didn’t think he could handle Happy driving him around tonight. Peter thanked the man holding the door open for him and told him where they were heading. 

Peter looked out the window and watched the city go by, thinking about what was going on. Mr Stark had given him a card linked to his bank account. He’d had it for a while, apparently. Whilst it was nice, he couldn’t work out why he had done it. Peter’s mind kept running with thoughts of sugar daddies and sugar babies so much that he hadn’t even realised that he had arrived until the door opened, making him jump. 

Peter gave his thanks and agreed that he would let the driver know when he would be back down. Peter made his way straight to the room that he knew Brendan was in and knocked. The man who opened the door was tall, blonde and definitely ready for a night out, champagne in hand. 

Peter had met Brendan during his crazy couple of weeks after he had broken up with his ex. Brendan found Peter on his first night falling all over the floor of a bar and decided to take it upon himself to look after the fresh-faced kid and they quickly became friends. Brendan wasn’t at MIT, but he lived nearby so he was always free whenever Peter needed him, whenever he was stressed or just needed someone to take his mind off of all the work he had. 

“Hey Petey, missed you,” Brendan said, pulling Peter in for a hug. 

“Missed you too,” Peter replied, closing the door behind him. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

Brendan mock gasped, handing Peter a drink. “Me making the plans? You’re the one from the city, aren’t you supposed to be showing me around?”

Peter laughed. “I may be from here, but you’re the one who’s done the bars, not me.”

Brendan smiled. “You got me. Ok so we’ll have a few drinks here; it’s still early – we can catch up, then we’ll head out. I’ll show you the town properly. You have still got that fake ID, right?” Peter nodded. They sat down on the bed and got comfy. “So, tell me, what’s it like being the close personal intern of Tony Stark?”

Peter tried his best not to blush as he thinks. “It’s great. Staying at the tower is that little bit of independence from my aunt, and I get to do so much work in the lab. It’s perfect. The other day we managed to configure…”

Brendan downed some of his drink and waved his hands. “I don’t need to hear all that sciency engineering stuff. What I want to hear about is where these clothes came from.”

Peter looked down and blushed. “Oh this? Well, Mr Stark took me shopping the other day and he bought me some stuff.”

“Yeah, but that’s not just stuff! How much did you get?”

Peter blushed and downed more of his drink – anything to not answer the question, shaking his head.

“Oh, come on! Tell me!” Brendan pouted, giving Peter his best puppy dog eyes. Peter mumbled something, but Brendan couldn’t hear what he was saying. “What was that?”

Peter sighed. “He spent over twenty grand.”

Brendan had been drinking at the moment Peter had spoken and did the perfect spit take. “What?! Just on you?”

Peter blushed and nodded, “Yeah, but it was his idea, he got the idea in his head and I couldn’t stop him.”

Brendan whistled. “Well aren’t you a lucky pretty thing, Petey.”

Peter laughed it off and steered the conversation away from Tony and got Brendan to start talking about himself. It wasn’t difficult; he loved to talk about himself. They talked and drank for an hour or so before they were comfortably buzzed and ready to head out to party properly. 

Brendan pulled out his phone and opened up his über app, Peter noticed and patted his friend on the shoulder. “No need for that. I kinda forgot to mention something,” he said. Brendan raised his eyebrow. “Mr Stark gave me a car for us to use tonight, so we won’t need an über or a cab. He’s waiting for me to call him.” 

“Ohhhhhh, I see. And are there any more secrets you’ve been keeping from me?”

Peter smiled, the alcohol obviously affecting his tongue, and pulled out his wallet. “Mr Stark also gave me this,” he said, handing Brendan his new credit card. 

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” Brendan said in shock, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you weren’t an intern at all. You’re sounding like a bit of a sugar…”

“Am I the only person in the world that didn’t know about sugar daddies!?” Peter exclaimed, cutting Brendan off, knowing exactly where he was going.

“Probably, sweetie,” Brendan laughed. “There’s nothing wrong with that, Petey, but you don’t need to lie to me. I’d support you no matter what.”

“I’m not lying! I’m his intern and he just has this thing where he buys things that I don’t ask for.”

“And gives you a credit card linked to his account and hires you cars. Yeah, ok, I’ll believe that.”

“Believe it! There’s nothing sexual about it at all,” Peter pleaded.

“Hmm… Not that you’d complain if there were, right?”

“Right. I mean… no!” Peter cursed his loosened tongue. “Dammit.” Peter groaned and pulled out his phone, calling the driver round. 

Brendan didn’t push any further and simply smirked. “Call the car then. Even if you deny it, tonight, we are gonna party like you’re Tony Stark’s sugar baby.”

And party, they did! They made their way through the bars, having a couple of drinks in each. In the bars, they barely had to even touch Peters card, gaining enough attention from men wanting to buy them drinks. Who was gonna pass up a drink from a handsome stranger? Definitely not them! The card really came out to play when they decided that it was time to head to a club. 

While Peter was still a bit shy about it, Brendan played up to the entire thing, getting Peter to flash the card to the doorman and making sure they got one of the best tables in the house, complete with bottle service. Peter had to admit, it was great fun being treated like a V.I.P., even though the staff didn’t know who he was. They probably assumed he was some kid of the New York Elite. It was just like Gossip Girl or something.

After a lot more drinks, Peter was in the middle of the club, swinging himself around a pole, gathering a huge crowd. Brendan had seen this many a time and just stood and whooped as he captured video evidence. Peter had a tendency to have selective amnesia after a night of drinking and Brendan knew this would be ‘forgotten’ by morning. There was no way that Peter was going to dance like a basic video hoe and get away with it. 

They had no idea what the time was when they finally crawled from the club and into the backseat of the car, laughing. The most that was said to the driver was Peter whining, “Take me home, please.” Right now, he was on cloud nine. He knew he’d regret it when he woke up, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after... How do you think Peter is feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still in shock at the fact that I am keeping up with my schedule... This is a first!! 100 Kudos? I can't believe it! Thank you to everyone reading, leaving kudos, commenting and subscribing, y'all are really keeping me going! It makes me happy to know that people enjoy my internal ramblings! 
> 
> A huge thank you to [Harishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe) for being my beta for this chapter and chapter 6, kicking my lil British ass just how I like it!

Tony got up in the morning and put on the news, as usual, while he waited for Peter to get up. For a while, he worked away not noticing the time, scanning and swiping his way through schematics and shaking his head intermittently at the drivel that was being reported on the news. As time went on, Peter didn’t surface, and Tony began to worry. Had Peter made it home? He was sure he must have. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y., baby, is Peter home?”

“Yes boss, Mr Parker returned at 4:27 this morning…”

“Phew, great, thanks baby girl,” Tony sighed as all the tension left his body and he grabbed for his coffee.

“Boss, I think you should know, heat signatures dictate that Mr Parker is not alone.”

Tony choked on his mouthful of coffee. Peter’s not alone? Who the hell could he be with? Peter’s brought someone home… Into Stark Tower. Tony could feel a barrage of emotions crashing down on him. Anger and disappointment were at the forefront, veiled over something everyone else would perceive as jealousy. Tony wasn’t convinced on the last one, though. He couldn’t believe that Peter had brought a complete stranger into his home. Crawling in at stupid o’clock fumbling around with some guy or girl through his home. Sure, he had told Peter to make himself at home, but that was NOT what he meant. At least without warning Tony first. 

“Would you like to view the footage of Mr Parker’s return, boss?”

 _Yes,_ one half of his brain answered. “No, thank you. I think we should let the kid have some privacy.” 

Tony decided that he’d go and get himself cleaned up for the day. There was a stranger in his home and he didn’t like the idea of them seeing him looking like he’d just got out of bed. Tony closed down everything that he was working on, _can’t have a complete stranger seeing it all,_ and stomped his way back to his bedroom, locking himself in his bathroom. 

As he turned on the shower and got undressed, he spotted his face in the mirror. He recognised the unsettled look on his face. He knew that he needed to plaster some kind of smile onto his face for the unwanted guest. He could speak to Peter properly when they were alone. He needed to know that he couldn’t just do this. Tony wasn’t trying to be a prude, but this was a building in New York that people would do anything to get inside. Jeez, Peter could have brought some crazy spy into the tower!

Shaking off the bad thoughts for a moment, Tony stepped under the warm spray hoping that the warm water would calm his nerves just a little. Just enough to get through this morning. It worked for a little while, but as his body relaxed, his mind started to run in the completely wrong direction. Peter had obviously brought someone home for sex. There couldn’t be another explanation. Tony’s annoyance quickly and only slightly subconsciously turned rather illicit. 

He closed his eyes and all he could see was Peter writhing around in his bed, covered in sweat, face twisted in pleasure. Tony’s heart raced as he opened his eyes in shock. What the fuck was _that?!_ Tony groaned as he felt the blood run straight to his cock. No. Now was not the time for this. What even _was_ this? Tony tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, but every time he closed his eyes, Peter was there, moaning and whimpering, back arching from the bed as his pleasure heightened. 

Tony couldn’t get the thoughts out of his mind. He couldn’t work out where the hell they had come from and they wouldn’t leave. He tried to picture someone, _anyone,_ else, but it was no use. All he could think about was gripping Peter’s damp curls and sinking himself deeper into his tight heat… _NO!_

Tony steadied his breathing and continued to clean himself off, purposely leaving out one certain part of his body. It was bad enough that his brain was thinking these things, there was no way that he would masturbate to the thought of Peter. It would go down eventually, and then he could push those thoughts deep DEEP down and never think of them again. 

A few minutes later, Tony turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and headed to his closet to get ready. He got quickly dressed, noticing that his cock was slowly deflating, _thank god!_ Once he felt he was relatively presentable, he headed down to the kitchen to make himself another coffee and a slice of toast. He wasn’t overly hungry, but his stomach was protesting slightly. 

When he had finished the last bite of his toast, he heard steps padding down the stairs. Tony schooled his features and tried to hide how jealous pissed off he was with Peter. He also had to be the ever accommodating host to Peter’s one-night stand. Tony lifted his head and saw Peter shuffling into the room on his own, his hair was an absolute mess. If Tony wasn’t so agitated, he might have thought it adorable.

The young man crossed the kitchen and headed straight to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water, opening it and gulping it down as he got to the cabinet which housed the mugs. Peter placed the bottle of water down and poured himself a mug of coffee, sighing deeply as he added the cream and sugar. 

Once his coffee was done, Peter turned to face Tony. “Morning,” he grumbled, taking a seat on one of the island stools. 

Tony’s lips twitched slightly. “It’s afternoon, kid.”

Peter grunted, sipping his coffee. “I’ve just got up and I feel like shit. It’s morning.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” He finished his coffee and stood to make another. “So where’s your… friend?”

“Huh?” Peter had barely been concentrating on what was going on, trying to focus on willing his headache away. “Oh, yeah. Brendan’s in the shower, he feels just as bad as me and he stupidly made plans with another friend this afternoon, so he’s trying to make himself as human as he possibly can.”

Tony paused for a moment. Brendan was the name of Peter’s friend that he had gone out with. “Brendan?”

“Oh, yeah. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you. We were both so drunk and the car drove us back here, and it was so late and I couldn’t make the driver drive across the city again. We just wanted to get to sleep.”

“Oh. Ok, sure.” Tony sighed in mild relief. It wasn’t some complete stranger then. A stranger to Tony, yes. But not a stranger to Peter. That was slightly better. And they just slept. No funny business. Tony tried to ignore the feeling that was growing in his chest at that last part. “No problem, kid. Just… Next time, give me a call or something to let me know, yeah? I can’t have complete strangers roaming around the tower.”

Peter nodded lightly, careful not to aggravate his pounding head. “I’m sorry, Mr Stark. I promise, no more people here without you knowing.”

Tony smiled, he knew Peter was being sincere. “I’m looking out for both of us, kid. People will do anything, fuck anyone, for a chance to get up here.”

“Hey, Mr Stark?” Peter’s eyes widened as he pieced things together. “Did you think I brought a one-night stand up here?”

Tony kept his face turned away from Peter as he fought the blush that he knew was blossoming over his cheeks. “What? No, kid. I was just… you know…”

“Trying to protect my virtue?” Peter laughed. “You’re a little too late for that, I’m afraid.”

Tony choked a little. On what? He had no idea. “Are you still drunk, kid?” 

Peter chuckled, “Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe. Probably. I drank a lot last night.”

Just as Tony went to respond, they heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. “Please tell me there’s coffee,” Brendan groaned, entering the kitchen wearing a big dark pair of sunglasses.

Peter just laughed, “Mr Stark, meet Brendan Miller. Brendan, Tony Stark.”

Brendan gasped and turned around, crossing the room and holding out his hand for Tony. “Mr Stark, it’s great to meet you. Peter never stops talking about you. I’m sorry about crashing here without your say so.”

Tony shook the offered hand. “Nice to meet you. It’s no problem, you’re a friend of Peter’s. Please have a seat. Peter get your friend some coffee.” 

Peter huffed and got up from his seat, doing as he was told. Brendan laughed and took off his sunglasses, looking at Tony. “And here I was, thinking Peter only acted like a brat with me.”

Tony chuckled, “It’s a pretty new thing for me. I don't know what's got into him.”

“ _He_ is right here, you know,” Peter called back, still making the coffee, and grabbing the bottle of water he had left there. 

Peter walked back and passed the fresh coffee to Brendan, who took a sip and groaned, “You angel. This is really good coffee, Mr Stark, way better than Starbucks.”

“That may be your barista’s skills rather than the coffee,” he laughed, as Peter whined. “Would the two of you like brunch? I can make you both something, or we can order in?”

“Yes!” Peter said.

“No, thank you for the offer Mr Stark, but I really need to get out of here. I’m meeting a friend in a couple of hours and I am in no way presentable. Honestly, I am horrified that I’m sitting in front of you given the state that I’m in.”

“Oh, well let me sort out a car to take you back to your hotel,” Tony offered. Before Brendan could protest, Tony called out, “Fri? Can you get a car ready to take Mr Miller back to his hotel.”

“Ok boss, the car will be downstairs in 5 minutes.”

Brendan jumped when F.R.I.D.A.Y. responded. “Who was that!?”

“That was F.R.I.D.A.Y., my A.I.”

Brendan scrunched up his nose, “A.I., that’s some of your technology?”

Tony nodded. “Yeah, she runs the show.”

Brendan looked up at the ceiling, “That’s cool.” Brendan quickly finished off the last of his coffee and stood up, holding his hand out for Tony again. “Mr Stark, it was an honor to meet you and thank you so much for your hospitality.”

Tony shook his hand and smiled, “It’s no problem at all. Peter, why don’t you show your friend out?”

Peter, who had been dying quietly in his seat, head resting on his arms, lifted his head and groaned, “Do I have to?”

“Yes. Now go,” Tony said, throwing an orange at Peter.

“Ugh. Fine.” Peter stood up, glaring at Tony before turning to Brendan, smiling. “Let’s go.”

Tony watched the two men leave the kitchen and heard them laughing about their night as they made their way to the elevator. As he heard the doors close, Tony got up and headed to the sofa to wait for Peter. The stools were nice for a while but he wanted to get a bit more comfortable. 

A few minutes later, Peter returned to the penthouse. He walked over to Tony and stood in front of the man looking like a kicked puppy. 

“What’s up, kid? Too hungover to work?” Tony asked. Peter just nodded. “That’s ok, I don’t mind working on my own for the day. Why don’t you head back to bed, get F.R.I.D.A.Y. to order whatever you want in.”

Peter fiddled with the drawstring of his pajama pants. “Um… I was actually thinking. Maybe we could have a chill day together? Sofa, blankets and movies?”

Tony looked at the broken look on Peter’s face. “Are you trying to make me feel sorry for you?”

Peter smirked. “Is it working?” he asked as he pushed out his bottom lip into a pout.

Tony paused for a few moments. “Go get the blankets,” he caved. “Get yourself all set up and let me go change into something a bit more comfortable.”

Tony went upstairs and got changed, opting for a pair of loose grey sweats and a plain white tee. When he headed back down to the living area, he found a mountain of blankets and duvets, Peter’s small face and one hand poking out of the middle, flicking through the tv. It looked like Peter had raided every room and the entire linen closet in order to make his nest.

When Peter heard Tony’s footsteps, he turned his doe-like gaze at the man. Tony’s stomach flipped at how young and innocent Peter looked. 

“You don’t need to lay it on so thick, Pete,” Tony smiled, “you’ve already got what you want.”

“You’ll look after me?” Peter asked, pouting again. 

“I guess so. I don’t know why, this,” he waves his hands at Peter, “is all self-inflicted. I should really leave you to wallow in your own self-pity in your bedroom.”

Peter let his eyes well up just a little, “But… but…”

Tony sighed. “Oh stop it. Now how do I even get into this monstrosity, or do I have to ‘look after you’ from this side of the room?”

Peter giggled and untangled himself from a couple of the blankets, opening them up for Tony to get in. Once Tony was settled in with the blankets wrapped around them both, Peter bumped his shoulder against Tony’s. “Thanks for this. I don’t think I could face a day in the lab with a hangover like this.”

“Speaking of which, how the hell did you manage to get into any clubs last night? You look like you should be just starting high school.”

Peter slapped Tony on the arm. “Hey! I’ll have you know I look very much old enough,” he said. Peter watched as Tony raised an eyebrow. “Fine, I may or may not have 3D printed a fake ID for myself… And a few other people.”

Tony gasped in mock shock. “Peter B. Parker. Spiderman. Criminal mastermind. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you.”

“You’re gonna look after my fragile little self and let me watch whatever I want on TV,” Peter said, batting his eyelashes.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Tony sighed, instantly freezing when he realized what he said. He immediately locked his eyes on the TV and definitely didn’t notice the blush that crept up Peter’s skin. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., let’s order brunch, baby girl. What sounds good, Pete?”

“Oh, um… I dunno,” Peter stuttered. His brain had gone on shutdown the minute Tony had called him cute. What did that mean? Was he joking? Why did he say it? He couldn’t think about food at a time like this. “Surprise me?” 

Tony nodded and started calling out the order to F.R.I.D.A.Y. Peter grinned as he realised that Tony was ordering in all of his favorite things to have for breakfast and also ordering a multitude of snacks for them both to eat. Peter couldn’t believe how much Tony was ordering, especially since he was still feeling a bit sick, but he appreciated it nonetheless. 

While Tony ordered, Peter scrolled through the TV trying to decide on a movie to watch. Once Tony had finished the order, he tucked his feet up on the sofa and cuddled into the blankets, getting comfy. It had been years since he had done something like this. Honestly, he couldn’t remember ever doing this. Every hangover he’d had was either spent wrapped around the toilet bowl or completely comatose in bed so this had never been an option for him. He was glad that he could be there for Peter. There _with_ Peter. 

Peter finally decided on a movie and they watched peacefully until the food arrived, then all hell broke loose. Peter thought he wasn’t feeling too great because of the hangover, what he didn’t realise was how _damn_ hungry he was. Tony sat, chuckling, as Peter gorged himself on almost the entire breakfast platter. Peter didn’t notice how the man’s gaze stayed on him the entire time, rather than on the TV. He had food in front of him and that was all that mattered. 

After the first movie, Peter’s phone buzzed. Tony was in the kitchen getting them drinks, so Peter decided it was ok to check it. It was a message from Brendan; Peter knew Brendan far too well and his heart was pounding as he pressed the screen. The video was shaky and a little bit blurry and _wow_ the music was loud, but as soon as he turned the volume down a little and focused, he saw himself and he nearly threw up. 

He watched himself climb up a pole with far too much ease, wrapping his legs around it and hanging himself upside down. He then flipped himself down to his feet and then started swinging himself around a few times before grinding the pole like it paid his bills. Peter wanted to turn the video off but he couldn’t; he needed to see how much worse it got so that he could be prepared for when Brendan would bring it up in the future. He always did. 

Peter groaned as he watched Slut Peter grind himself against some guy who obviously enjoyed the attention, the unknown guy wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and pressing kisses on his neck. Peter cursed himself as he then watched Video Hoe Peter slut drop and twerk, shaking his ass like he was trying to be in some back alley hip hop music video. Peter could hear Brendan whooping and singing on the other side of the camera and, while he loved his friend, he definitely hated the existence of camera phones. 

As the video finished, he heard chuckling behind him. In that moment, he wished the ground would swallow him whole and wipe all evidence of his existence from all memories. 

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked, not daring to turn around and face the man. 

“Long enough,” Tony replied. “Is this a new College Peter thing, or have you always been hiding that side of you?” he asked, as he came back round to the front of the sofa, sitting next to Peter. 

Peter’s blush deepened as he sunk further into the nest. “Can we just both pretend you never saw that.” 

Tony laughed. “We most definitely will not. I think the image of you pole dancing is burned into my brain. Is that what you’ve been doing with your time at college?” Tony placed a hand on Peter’s thigh. “You really don’t need to hide it from me if you’re a stripper. In my opinion, it’s very valid employment.” Tony winked at Peter, which made Peter groan in embarrassment. 

Peter knew the man was joking, but he still didn’t want to have this discussion. “Urgh, please stop! This is the most mortifying moment of my life. Death would be much more preferable.”

“Really, kid, it’s nothing to be ashamed of!” Tony watched Peter’s face burn up even more, if that was possible.

“I’m not… I don’t… Please stop. Really I just…”

Tony grinned and bumped shoulders with Peter. “Ok, I’ll stop. I’ll put you out of your misery. How about we watch another movie?”

Peter nodded and kept his eyes on the screen. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tony after knowing he’d seen him like that. He hated the fact that he hadn’t realised that Tony was there. The one time he really needed his spidey sense to work, and it had to go and screw him over like that. He just wanted to forget this ever happened.

Tony, however, wasn’t lying when he had said it was burned into his brain. He couldn’t concentrate on the film he had put on. All he could think about was Peter’s body and how it moved. How he wanted to be that random, incredibly lucky, guy who got to wrap himself around the kid’s sweaty body. _NO TONY! Stop!!_ Tony tried to bury his wildly inappropriate thoughts and concentrate on the movie. Now was _not_ the time for anything like that. 

As the day progressed, the video was seemingly forgotten. They settled back down and quietly enjoyed each other’s company. Peter, most of the time, chose movies that Tony hadn’t seen, so he quietly explained what was going on every so often, making sure the older man was able to keep up. Slowly, they shuffled closer and closer until somehow, neither of them knew how, but Tony’s arm ended up around Peter’s shoulders. Neither man really addressed the level of comfort they felt in each other’s embrace, they just kind of went with it. When it was close to dinner time, Peter’s head started drooping. Tony chuckled quietly. Peter looked like a puppy trying not to sleep. He obviously wanted to continue to watch the film, but his lack of sleep and full belly really wasn’t helping. 

Almost unconsciously, Tony untangled himself from Peter and shuffled down the sofa a little bit, pulling Peter down to lay the younger man’s head in his lap. Peter, obviously tired, didn’t protest and curled himself up in a ball, using Tony’s legs as a pillow. When Tony saw the gentle rise and fall of Peter’s back that told him the man was asleep, he turned off the movie and pulled up some of his plans. He couldn’t move now that Peter was comfortable, so he could just work a little while the man slept. 

If he carded his fingers through the soft curls every once in a while, so what?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, I was thinking. Would you like some company tonight on patrol?” - Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am utterly overwhelmed with the response this fic is getting! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, kudosed, commented, subscribed and bookmarked; You are absolute angels and I am so glad you are on this journey with me!

A few days later, Peter and Tony were cleaning up after a day in the lab, they’d almost missed dinner  _ again _ and it took several reminders from F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Karen for them to actually stop, their bodies running on coffee alone. Neither of them had spoken much about their lazy day; when neither of them mentioned anything or tried to talk about it, they seemed to just brush over it and carry on as usual. 

They ordered their food in as always and sat comfortably in front of the TV, flicking through the channels unable to decide what to watch. It took them until the food arrived to finally settle on some crappy reality show that they could laugh at and judge the people who were fighting and throwing drinks over each other. Apparently one girl slept with another girl’s boyfriend or something, and the fights were absolutely pitiful.

When they were finished and cleaning up, Tony paused, obviously deep in thought. Peter carried on, leaving him to it. Tony did this sometimes when an idea popped into his head and was usually best left alone until he’s worked it out. Peter finished up; putting the leftovers in the fridge and throwing the trash away and turned around to see Tony still in place, staring at the wall with his brows furrowed. 

Peter waited for a moment before he approached the man slowly and poked his head into Tony’s line of sight, smiling. “Anyone in there?”

As soon as Peter’s face popped into view, Tony snapped out of whatever trance he was in. “Yeah. Hey, I was thinking. Would you like some company tonight on patrol?”

Peter’s mouth fell open. “You… What?”

“What do you think? Spiderman and Iron Man fighting crime on the streets of New York.”

Peter stared for a moment, unable to comprehend what Tony was asking. “I… I don’t… I mean, are you sure?”

“Yeah. I just thought… I stay home bored out of my mind and you go out on your own, I thought it might be fun. But if you’d rather go alone…”

“No! I mean it does sound really fun, it’ll be cool,” Peter grinned. “Let’s get ready and head out in 15?”

Tony smiled, “Great, I’ll see you on the landing pad, yeah?”

Peter blushed and nodded, heading off to his room and Tony stayed where he was, watching the doorway that Peter had just vacated. He still couldn’t work out what had possessed him to suggest this but he knew he wanted to do it. He wanted to spend more time with Peter and he had spent every night since Peter had come to stay thinking about the kid, wondering what he was getting up to on his patrols and praying that he was keeping safe. 

Tony made his way up to the landing pad and looked out over the city, waiting for Peter. He heard Peter’s feet padding along as he jogged his way over. He was already in his suit, mask in hand. 

“No nano-suit?” Tony asked.

“What? Oh no, there’s just something about this suit that feels like home back in the city,” Peter smiled fondly. “No suit?” Peter grinned, pointing towards Tony’s tracksuit.

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes, double-tapping his chest plate, releasing the nano-bots crawling across his body.

Peter scoffed, “Show off.” He knew exactly what would happen, but he was always still so amazed by the technology created by this man’s brain.

“You could have this too, little spider, but no. You had to be all sentimental, didn’t you.”

Peter put his mask on and turned to Tony, “Oh, whatever. You ready to go?”

Tony held out his hand to the skyline, “Lead the way, young padawan.”

Tony looked at Tony and cocked his head like a confused puppy. “Mr Stark. If you know what’s good for you… You’ll never say that again.” Peter didn’t need to see Tony’s face to know that an eyebrow was raised under the Iron Man mask. “Fine, make sure you keep up, old man.”

With that, Peter sprinted forward and lept off the building, diving downwards. For a moment, Tony’s heart lept into his throat as he watched Peter plummet towards the ground. Tony kick-started his thrusters and followed Peter down, the kid was getting dangerously close to the ground and the irrational part of Tony’s mind was screaming for Peter to stop. He sped his way closer to the boy and just as Tony was about to reach for him, Peter shot out a web and started his swing. Tony quickly realised what was happening and adjusted his flight path quickly before he became a pancake. 

“Woah, you ok Mr Stark?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, kid. Just… Just testing Friday’s reflexes.”  _ Yeah, good cover. That’s believable. Can’t exactly tell him that you were going after him because you’re an overprotective whatever.  _ “She seems good.”

“Awesome. Ok, well I usually head over to Queens first and see what’s happening.”

“You lead, I’ll follow.” 

Peter swung his usual route through the streets, running over the top of the Queensboro bridge diving back into his swing to Queens. Tony swerved his flight so that he could keep with Peter’s pace, not going too fast. This was Pete’s night, he was just tagging along. After a short journey, Peter came to a stop on top of a building in the middle of Queens. He sat down on the edge, legs dangling as he waited for Tony to land. 

Tony’s mask peeled away as he sat down next to Peter. “So, what do you get up to on Patrol?”

“Oh, I just kinda chill out and relax until something happens. It’s nice in the summer, I can usually watch the last of the sunset first, trouble doesn’t seem to happen until it’s a bit darker,” Peter replied, smiling up at the man. 

“Great, so we just chill here until…”

“Oh, no. I usually hop between the buildings. I just like to catch my breath for a bit, take a rest, then move on. Can’t fight crime from one spot, can I?”

So that’s what they do. For Peter, this is normal, but Tony is suddenly glad he’s kept up with his workouts in the gym. All this running across rooftops was tiring work. Tiring, but fun. Even though he couldn’t see Peter’s face, he could hear in his voice how happy he was and he was sure the mask’s eyes were just that bit wider. They didn’t come across anything for quite a while and for a moment, Tony wondered why Peter still did this. It wasn’t until they were sitting and chatting a little that Peter stilled mid-sentence. The hairs on his arms stood to attention and he whipped his head to look behind them. 

Peter strained his hearing and quickly locked on. A woman was screaming for help and he could hear a scuffle. He stood quickly and took off, leaving Tony behind, mildly confused. As Peter leaped across 2 buildings, Tony put his mask back on and took off to follow. Whilst they had fought together a few times, Tony couldn’t believe just how fast Peter was. He saw Peter drop between 2 buildings, obviously reaching their destination. He stopped on top of the building and peered over, watching Peter interact with the people below. He decided that he was back-up. He’d let Peter do his thing and he’d only come down if Peter really needed him. 

Peter crawled down the wall at the entrance end of the alley and saw a woman struggling with a thug, who was trying to steal her purse. They were both tugging on the strap, which was threatening to break any moment now. There was another man who was just standing there, apparently keeping watch. Peter had Karen check over the men for weapons. They were both carrying small knives, but neither had a gun.  _ Okay, cool. Not too bad then, _ Peter thought as he moved closer towards the ground. 

As the ‘lookout’ turned his head away from Peter’s vantage point, Peter shot out a few webs, throwing the man to the wall and sticking him there. The man’s shout couldn’t be heard over the woman’s screams as Peter dropped to the ground. 

“Um, excuse me, sir?” Peter called out, “I don’t think that purse is your color. Maybe you should let the lady keep it and get your own.”

The man turned to face Peter and noticed his friend webbed to the wall. His eyes widened in shock. In a panic, he made one last forceful grab for the bag, throwing the woman away and making a run for it. The other end of the alley had a fence and it was now his only means of escape. If he could outrun Spiderman (unlikely) and scale the fence (probably not), he could possibly get away. 

Peter had stopped to check the woman was ok, giving the man a head start. As he got nearer the fence, his path was easily blocked by Iron Man, thundering down to the ground as dramatic as he always is. The man squealed as he tried and failed to stop himself from running straight into Tony. He hit the suit dead on and fell backwards, quickly being webbed to the ground, the purse being taken from his hands. 

Peter jogged up to Tony. “Thanks for the assist there.”

“No problem, I was watching from the roof, thought I’d catch you in action rather than join in. You did great, kid. What was it you said to him? The… The purse…”

“I don’t think the purse is your color,” Peter finished, laughing along with the man. 

The two stood laughing and going over what had happened until the woman cleared her throat. “Um… Thank you for your help. You were rather funny and all, but could I get my purse back?”

Peter jumped. “Oh, I’m so sorry ma’am.” He ran over to return the purse and checked that she was definitely ok. “Don’t you worry about them, ma’am, New York’s finest will take good care of them. You have a good night ma’am.” Peter waved her off and walked back to Tony. 

“So… What do we do now?” Tony asked, gesturing to the webbed criminals. 

“Oh, Karen’s called the police, so I just wait until they arrive to take them away. Let’s go out so that they can see where we are.”

They walked out together to wait on the curb, listening out for the sirens. 

“How long are those webs meant to last?” Tony asked. 

“That one? A couple of hours. It’s the one I usually use for patrol. After about an hour or so it starts to break down slowly so if you pull hard enough, you’ll get out. It’s the best one for the cops to deal with. By the time they get here, they can just yank them off of whatever I’ve stuck them too.”

“But then they could…” Tony began.

“Why do you think I hang around to wait for the cops? If I see too much wriggle…  _ Pew pew,”  _ Peter responded, throwing his arms out like a kid pretending to be Spiderman.

As Tony and Peter emerged from the alley, they ran straight into a group of teenagers. The biggest of the kids looked up as if he was gonna start something but as soon as his eyes came into contact with the two, he started stuttering. The rest of the group quickly hyped up, taking selfies, asking questions. They couldn’t believe their luck seeing Spiderman AND Iron Man on one night!

Tony and Peter dealt with the crowd that was gathering seamlessly together. They signed what needed to be signed, posed together and separately and answered as many questions as they could. They made sure no one headed into the alley and Peter kept his ears and eyes on the men who were laying suspiciously still. It was about minutes later that the cops arrived. The group was easily dispersed and Tony and Peter helped detach the men from the wall and floor and waved them off as they drove off. They bid farewell to the people on the street and were on their way. 

The rest of the night continued the same. They travelled through Queens and headed to Brooklyn, stopping petty crime and just enjoying each other’s company. Tony felt amazing, now he understood exactly why Peter did this. Yeah, it was all well and good saving the world, but who’s there to help the little man? They picked up churros on their way back and sat together on top of the Brooklyn bridge, discussing and laughing about the events of their night. 

Tony was wrecked, he hadn’t done that much flying in a long time and he knew he would be feeling it in the morning. When they got home, they both headed to bed, too tired to question the fact that they fell asleep seeing the smile of the other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who is following this story! I haven't had this much fun writing a Multi-Chapter story... ever! You all motivate me to keep going, so thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy this with me!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my beautiful anonymous beta for making this look pretty... love you!

When Peter awoke the next morning, the first thing that he noticed was that Tony was nowhere to be seen. He had gotten so used to their routine, seeing shirtless Tony shaking his head at the morning news, that he was lost completely, staring at the empty sofa. Peter shrugged and made his way into the kitchen.  _ Last night must have really taken it out of him! _ Peter thought to himself. He quickly decided that he would make breakfast for them. A treat for Tony to say thank you for keeping him company. He’d had such an awesome night. Peter poured himself a coffee and then started getting out the pans he needed and got to work. 

Upstairs, Tony was laying on his back, wide awake and staring at the ceiling. He had woken up unnaturally early and couldn’t bring himself to move yet. His brain was in overdrive and he couldn’t believe what was happening. He had been in the middle of an incredible dream, balls deep in a tight young man. 

_ He ran his hands down the smooth back, making the man groan, the sounds stuttered by Tony’s thrusts. Tony reached forward and gripped the man’s hair, pulling him up and arching his back, pushing himself impossibly deeper. The man whimpered, the pain in his scalp sending shockwaves down his spine, joining the swell of pleasure as Tony hit his prostate.  _

_ Tony could feel the man’s walls start tightening around him, pulling his orgasm closer. He knew the man was close so he sped up his thrusts; one hand still in the man’s hair, the other gripped tightly on his hip pulling him back as hard as he could.  _

_ “Ahh, yes, just like that, Mr Stark!” _

Tony shot awake as he heard that voice. Peter’s voice. Tony was on his front, his face buried into his pillow. The sheet underneath him was wet. He realised he must have been humping the mattress, his cock strained and about ready to burst. He rolled over and laid there. He couldn’t bring himself to touch himself and finish himself off, even though he knew it would only take a couple of tugs. He just couldn’t do it. 

He laid there trying to push the dream back into the deep recesses of his brain. He needed to stop this. He couldn’t be having these kinds of thoughts about Peter. He was just a kid and in no way attracted to older men. Tony felt a bit like a creep knowing exactly how amazing that dream had felt and how much he wanted it to happen again—in his dream, obviously, definitely not in real life!

Tony laid there waiting for his cock to soften, mind racing over the most boring and un-sexy things he could possibly imagine. It took a lot longer than he had hoped and knew that he was now late for breakfast. He knew that he needed to move so that there wasn’t the chance of Peter coming up to check he was ok. He knew the kid would do that eventually. 

Groaning, he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to clean up a little, changing his pajama pants before he headed downstairs. As he got closer to the kitchen, he could hear music playing and pans clattering about. When he reached the kitchen, his breath caught in his throat and he fought to suppress the groan that was threatening to come out.

Peter had his back to the door, cooking away at the stove, his hips swaying to the music. Tony’s eyes were immediately trained on Peter’s ass in his pajama pants which, in his current state of mind, were slung way too low to be acceptable for breakfast. Tony eventually tore his eyes away and looked anywhere that Peter currently wasn’t, trying to keep his thoughts as PG as possible. He prayed his cock wouldn’t get hard again; his pants were far too loose for that to happen.

Peter hummed a few bars of the song and turned around to dish up the last of the food he had been cooking when he noticed Tony in the doorway.

“Oh, hey, Mr Stark, you’re up late,” Peter smiled, turning the music down. “Last night was a lot, huh?”

“What?”  _ What did he mean about last night? He couldn’t know anything. Wait. Oh, he means patrol, yeah, that’s it.  _ “Oh, yeah. I haven’t had a workout like that in a long time.” Tony headed over and took a seat. “What’s all this for?” he asked, gesturing to all of the plates ladened with food.

Peter grinned. “I thought I’d make breakfast as a thank you for such a great time last night. It was so much fun having you with me.”

“You really didn’t have to do that, Pete. I had fun, too.”

“I know, but I wanted to. Grab yourself a coffee and I’ll get this last bit finished up. You came down just at the right time.”

Tony did as he was told and sat down. He had to admit, the breakfast was amazing. Peter had made enough to feed at least six people, but Tony was incredibly hungry after last night and Peter’s metabolism meant there were barely any leftovers. After eating, they did as they usually would and got ready for their day working in the lab. 

Peter was expecting to be working with Tony on the laptop; they were nearly finished and just had a few snagging issues to complete and finalise the notes made for the development and production teams at SI. He was confused when he got to the lab and found Tony under a car already deep into whatever he was doing. Peter tried not to be disappointed, he really did, as he called out a quiet greeting and headed over to his workstation.

He decided that he’d work on his web fluid. He liked to keep a decent stock of it and he also had some new formulas that he wanted to test that he hadn’t had the chance to yet. He might as well when he’s working alone. 

Throughout the day, he couldn’t help but feel like Tony was being really distant and he couldn’t work out why. Even though he was making his way through his work, he couldn’t concentrate fully. Whenever he asked Tony a question, he seemed to get one-word answers, and he found as many excuses as he could to ‘need’ Tony to come over and look at something, but the man never stayed for long, pointing something out quickly and heading back to where he was. 

Yeah, they worked separately quite often, but never like this. Tony would barely look at him, and wasn’t engaging in any of the small-talk he tried. It wasn’t like he was in his ‘Tony Trance’ or anything—he was only messing about with a car, and that didn’t require too much brainpower. No, something was wrong. Peter kept going over and over everything that had happened last night and this morning. He couldn’t think of anything he had done or said wrong. Tony did get up late, though... maybe he was just drained. That had to be it, surely. 

As he overthought everything, he kept looking over at Tony, watching him for a few moments before trying to get back to his work. He really didn’t know why he felt so upset over being ignored.  _ Was  _ he even being ignored _? _ As the day progressed, Peter’s mind began to drift. Tony gradually got covered in more and more oil and grease and after a few hours, he looked like he could be Mr July on one of those calendars filled with completely unrealistic men. And at that moment, in Peter’s eyes, Tony was one of them. Peter gasped as he watched Tony’s biceps bulge while he tightened bolts. He had to suppress a groan when Tony lifted the hem of his shirt up and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Peter blushed and shook his head, ripping his eyes away from Tony’s abs.  _ Abs! No, Peter, stop it! I thought we were past this! Stop thinking about Mr Stark like THAT! _ Peter trained his eyes on his formulas, but the blue numbers and letters just didn’t make sense anymore. His brain couldn’t make sense of any of it. All he could think about was a sweaty Tony doing…  _ things _ .

“Come on, Peter, what’s wrong with you!?” he groaned. 

“Got another problem, kid?” Tony called out, still under the car. 

Peter squeaked; he hadn’t realised he’d said that out loud. “No, I’m… I’m fine, I think I’ve got it. Thanks, Mr Stark.”

Tony grunted and got back to work. Peter was even more confused; that was the first time since he had walked into the lab that Tony had interacted with him of his own accord. Maybe he  _ was _ just tired. Maybe he was just super busy concentrating on whatever he was working on. Peter can’t have done anything wrong, right? 

Well, there was one thing that was SO wrong, but Tony didn’t know anything about it. Peter thought back to their shopping trip and what had been said. This time, he wasn’t mortified. He… Well, he definitely wouldn’t say no to it. He… He kinda liked the idea, but he pushed those thoughts deep down again. There was absolutely no point in dwelling on something that was never going to happen, eh?

* * *

On the other side of the lab, a pretty similar inner turmoil was going on. After his disastrous wake up was followed by the most adorable thank you breakfast, Tony decided he couldn’t just forget about it all. Every time he looked at the kid, his mind wandered to places he really didn’t want it to be. After putting on a brave face at breakfast, he decided that he couldn’t work with the kid today. He needed a bit of time to sort his head out, but he couldn’t just tell Peter to leave. 

When he had got to the lab, he placed himself as far away as possible from Peter’s workstation and started working on his car. It was boring work, really, but he knew Peter wouldn’t join him on something like this and would easily get the hint that they wouldn’t be finishing the laptop yet. 

He heard Peter come in not long after and he could hear the disappointment dripping from his greeting. While Tony really did feel bad, he knew he had to do this so that they could go back to normal. All he needed to do was rearrange his thoughts, push the inappropriate ones deep down, and he could go back to normal. Easy. 

Not easy. 

Peter kept asking for his help on small insignificant things. Tony couldn’t say no to the kid without seeming even more rude than he was already being, so he’d go over, fix whatever it was, then go back to where he was. As time progressed, he couldn’t help but notice that the things that Peter was requesting he look at, Peter was more than capable of working out himself. Hell, he’d worked out more difficult things on his own. Every time Tony went over and that angelic face looked up at him, all his hard work skittered away.

Tony kept glancing over at Peter as the day went on. He couldn’t help it. He could see the hurt and confusion in Peter’s body language; it was written all over his face. Tony felt awful and incredibly selfish. This wouldn’t work. Tony laid himself underneath the car and just thought.  _ Why am I being like this? Maybe I’m just horny and latching on to the closest person. Yeah, that has to be it. _ Tony grinned to himself as an idea popped into his mind.  _ Yeah, that will do it.  _ With his plan set, he decided to put Peter out of his apparent misery. He heard Peter mutter something to himself.

“Got another problem, kid?” he shouted.

“No, I’m… I’m fine, I think I’ve got it. Thanks, Mr Stark.”

Tony chuckled quietly. Peter’s voice was so high pitched, it was as if Tony had caught him out or something. He continued the rest of the afternoon actually engaging Peter properly again, still from the other side of the room, mostly, but he could hear that the kid was in much better spirits. He brushed his thoughts off slightly better anyway, knowing it would all be sorted later. 

Later on, they ate dinner together as usual before Peter got ready to head out on patrol. He asked Tony if he wanted to join but Tony politely declined, saying his body needed to rest. Peter laughed and headed out, a little disappointed that he was alone again, but he understood. 

As soon as Peter left, Tony headed up to his room to shower. He decided he was going out—he needed to get his dick wet. If he did that, he knew his thoughts about Peter would disappear. Whilst he was getting ready, he asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to find out the best place for him to go and contact ahead that he would be there tonight. It had been a while since he had been out like this.

He made sure he looked his best, not that he really needed to, before heading down to the parking garage where Happy was waiting for him. 

“Evening, Boss. Where are we off to tonight?” he asked, opening the door for Tony. Tony told him the name of the bar and Happy nodded, closing the door and getting into the front seat. 

As they drove off, they engaged in their usual catch up chat. Since Tony hadn’t been out and about as much, Happy hadn't really needed to be with him at all. It was nice, though. He still held his usual job as Head of Security at SI, and if Pepper needed him, he would go there, but it was nice for him to be able to go home to May every evening and actually have a life. 

“So, how’s Peter doing?” he asked.

“Kid’s doing great, Hap. He’s out on patrol, as usual, so no, I am not leaving him home alone.”

Happy laughed. “Good. So, is that why you’re heading out tonight? It’s been a while since we’ve done this. Not that I’ve missed following you around and dragging you home at all hours of the morning.”

Tony nodded. “I guess you could say that. I’ve been a bit bored in the evenings. And you don’t need to worry, tonight isn’t gonna be like it used to. I’m not going crazy. I’m just out for a few drinks, see what’s out there.”

“Or  _ who’s _ out there?” Happy asked, Tony could see his eyebrow raised in the rearview mirror.

“You know me too well, Hap.”

When they got to the bar, Happy gave the keys to the valet and followed Tony at an acceptable distance. The hostess showed Tony straight to his booth, where drinks were waiting for him. Happy stood guard at the edge of the booth as he always did while Tony scouted the crowd. It wasn’t long before word spread around that Tony Stark was in the building and soon enough, girls and guys were parading themselves in front of the booth, trying to get Tony’s attention. 

Over the course of the night, plenty of very attractive people attracted Tony’s attention and his table was full of people happily accepting the offered drinks. Plenty of them made complete fools of themselves. And were quickly pulled out by Happy and then replaced. However, none of them seemed to be enough. 

Tony nodded along as they spoke about whatever influencer was the most popular of the day, getting easily bored despite the alcohol he had consumed. Tony soon found he really missed intelligent conversation.  _ You’re not after conversation, Tony, _ his brain tried to supply. Yeah, he knew that, but he just couldn’t bring himself to even bother. He couldn’t believe he was even being like this. He’d NEVER been like this. He just needed to get his dick wet. 

No matter how hard the men and women tried, Tony just couldn’t bring himself to be interested enough. Eventually, Tony called Happy over and told him that he was ready to leave. Happy raised an eyebrow and made his way around the table letting the occupants know that Tony was leaving and informed them that they could continue to enjoy the bottles that were on the table. As Happy delivered the bad news, Tony slipped out of the booth and headed to the door. 

Happy wasn’t far behind him as they collected the car from the valet and headed home.

“Well, this is a bit of a change, Tony.”

Tony laughed. “It was. I don’t know… I just wasn’t feeling it, I guess.”

Xxxxxx

When Peter got back after patrol, he noticed that the place was silent and Tony wasn’t in the living room like he usually was. He headed down to the lab to check if Tony was there, but it was dark and quiet. 

“Fri, where’s Tony?” he asked.

“Boss went out earlier this evening, Peter. Did you want me to notify him that you are home?”

“No thanks, Fri, that’s ok. I’ll just head to bed.”

“Goodnight, Peter.”

“Night.”

Peter headed up to his room and straight into his shower. He had had a busy night on patrol and he couldn’t bring himself to go to bed all dirty. He wasn’t even tired yet, and to be honest, he was pretty wired still. He’d had a couple of people really try to fight back tonight and he was pumped. He didn’t think he’d be able to sleep right away. He usually wound down by chatting with Tony about his night; it gave him time for the adrenaline to leave his body properly. 

When he got out of the shower, his body was still buzzing. Without Tony around to talk to, and it being way too late to call anyone else, Peter settled himself on his bed to do the only thing he knew would help. 

Tony stumbled out of the elevator. He wasn’t drunk, but he was definitely a bit unsteady. He staggered his way through the penthouse and up the stairs. As he headed down the corridor, he saw a light peeking out of Peter’s room. He was home and still awake. Tony smiled and decided that he’d peek in and say a quick goodnight. As he got closer to the room, he heard a noise. He crept closer and as soon as he reached the door, he looked through the crack and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Peter was spread out on his back, his face hidden in the crook of his elbow, while his other hand was gripped around his cock, moving slowly. Tony was rooted still. Peter looked better than he could ever imagine (even though his suit didn’t really leave anything to the imagination). Tony saw a towel on the floor and he wasn’t sure if Peter was still wet from his shower or sweat that he could see running down his chest.

Peter whimpered and Tony had to hold back his groan as he watched Peter’s body tremble. The older man could feel his trousers tightening and he knew that he shouldn’t be watching, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Peter’s slender fingers as they moved up and down the perfect cock. Peter’s whimpers turned to moans as he started to move his hand faster, his back arching off the bed as he drove himself closer and closer to orgasm. 

Tony carefully adjusted himself in his trousers and tried to control his breathing. Sure, Peter was pretty damn distracted, but he still had super hearing and that Peter Tingle thing he sometimes mentioned. Peter’s rhythm quickly became more erratic and his hips started to stutter. The moan that Peter let out as he came—in Tony’s opinion—should have been illegal. Tony felt his cock stand to full attention as he watched the ropes of cum paint Peter’s stomach and dribble down his knuckles. Peter’s chest was heaving as he came down from his high. He finally dropped his arm from over his eyes and stared at the ceiling with a huge smile on his face as he tried to catch his breath. 

As soon as Peter’s eyes were revealed, Tony took himself quickly and quietly to his own bedroom, closing the door as silently as he could. Tony thanked whatever God was currently listening that he had completely soundproofed his room as he leaned back against the door and yanked his pants and underwear down just enough to be able to free his straining cock.

Tony wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking fast, the image of Peter spread out and covered in cum burned into his brain and threatened to come straight out of his cock. Tony groaned as his memory played the sounds of Peter whimpering and moaning over and over. It didn’t take long before Tony felt the tell-tale signs that he was close. His head fell back against the door and he groaned as his hips shot forward, cum shooting over the floor and dripping onto his pants, which were still around his knees. 

As he came back to the real world, he realised how utterly fucked he was. Mission ‘Get Peter out of your head’ had been a complete and utter failure.


	8. Chapter  8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overwhelmed no longer covers it! I am so glad that so many people are enjoying this! Thank you for sticking with me, we're over half-way through now! :D 
> 
> Thank you to the amazing Harishe for being my beautiful beta for this chapter <3

Surprisingly, when Tony woke up the next morning, he was feeling marginally better than the previous day. Ok yes, he had wanked over his protege and really enjoyed it, but now he wasn’t so restless. Maybe what he needed was to just get it out of his system. Yeah, that had to be it. He got up with a smile on his face ready for the day, only grimacing slightly when he spotted the dried cum on the floor. _At least it’s not the first time, won’t need to even try and explain it to the maid!_

Tony headed down to breakfast determined to act like normal, and he did. Sure, he couldn’t get the image of a wet, naked Peter out of his head but he wasn’t so high-strung anymore. When Peter walked down the stairs and smiled at him, Tony was fine. His eyes raked over Peter’s body and, while he wanted nothing more than to bend him over the countertop, he could cope. He could finally push the feelings down and just act like always. And he wouldn’t have to see that sad look on Peter’s face anymore.

Peter was relieved when he found Tony on the sofa that morning and even happier when Tony smiled back and went into the kitchen, preparing coffee for them both. It was almost enough to make Peter forget that Tony had kinda lied to him, saying he was tired and then going out. He knew he had no right to be upset really, Tony was a grown man who could do what he wanted. Peter told himself that he wasn’t jealous. If he kept telling himself that he was sure that it would be true. Right?

Things were definitely back to normal. They worked together in the lab happily and finished off the laptop. At the end of the day, they had dinner together and then Peter went out on patrol. It was nice again. Tony didn’t go on patrol, or go out anywhere at all, he enjoyed a quiet evening in. He made some phone calls and had F.R.I.D.A.Y. working away at something and he met Peter on the landing pad when he got home.

The next day when Peter got to his workstation, there was a small-ish red box wrapped in a gold bow. Peter blushed and turned to look in Tony’s direction. The man was whistling away to himself, playing with a random gauntlet. Peter turned back to the box and untied the bow. His eyes widened as his eyes spied the well-known cursive lettering. _How the hell am I opening a Cartier box?! CARTIER?! What did Tony get this time?_

As Peter opened the box, his jaw dropped. Seated in black velvet was the most beautiful watch he had ever seen. The face red, with the hands and roman numerals in black, neatly fastened was a blue alligator strap. It was simple. It was in his colours. It was _perfect_. 

“Tony?” Peter asked quietly.

“Huh?” Tony turned around and saw Peter holding the box. “What do you think?”

“It’s amazing, thank you. But… Why?” he asked. 

“Well, I l’ve noticed you either look at your phone or ask Karen for the time and I just thought… It’s ok, right? You like it?”

“Of course I do, it’s incredible!” Peter responded. He ghosted his fingers over the face of the watch, not actually touching it as he marvelled in its craftsmanship. 

Tony crossed the lab and stood next to Peter, smiling down at the younger man. “Go on. Try it on. I want to see if it fits properly. 

Peter smiled softly and carefully lifted the watch from its box, placing it delicately around his wrist. He struggled a little with the buckle and Tony’s hands were quickly around his wrist, clasping the watch closed comfortably. Once it was secure, Tony kept hold of Peter’s hand and held his wrist up so that they could both look at the watch properly.

Peter looked at the watch and then back at Tony. Tony smiled down at Peter. “Perfect,” he said as he squeezed Peter’s hand. 

Peter grinned and pulled his hand out of Tony’s grip so that he could wrap his arms around Tony’s waist. “I really appreciate it, Mr Stark. Thank you.”

Tony smiled and returned the hug. “Anytime, Pete. Now, let’s get that watch back off and get to work, yeah?”

Peter pulled back and nodded. He placed the watch back into its box, running his fingers lightly over the grooves in the leather strap. Whilst Tony kept buying him things, he still found himself in shock whenever a gift appeared. To Tony, these things were small, basically trinkets, pocket change. But to Peter, these meant everything and he would cherish them with his life. Peter closed the box gently and placed it in a drawer for safekeeping. 

They easily got to work together. Tony had decided that he wanted Peter’s help on a few ideas that he was having for new SI projects. There was only so much they could do to their suits! Tony had ideas for new Military Defence technology and the like and knew that he would benefit from Peter’s brain when it came to these things. In recent years, he usually hashed out the bare bones himself and handed it off to the R&D Department, but he had enjoyed working with Peter on the laptop so much that he decided that they could continue to collaborate on so much more. 

Tony was right. 

Whilst Peter was one of the only people that Tony could appreciate was on his level, the other being Bruce Banner, Peter’s mind also went in a completely different direction. He was more imaginative yet methodical. Where Tony would just throw himself into a crazy experiment, Peter would really work out the mechanics of what they wanted, and if he couldn’t find his answer, would find another creative way to do it. They complimented each other perfectly and it showed in the number of ideas that they realised had the potential to be successful. 

When they were just about finished up, Tony turned to Peter. “How about we go out for dinner?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

“Great. We can head up and get ready now. Dress nice, ok?”

Peter blushed slightly. “How nice?” he asked.

“Oh, no ties or anything. Smart casual, I guess. Comfortable.”

Peter nodded and headed up to his room. He quickly showered and then proceeded to stand in his closet for 20 minutes staring at his clothes. Tony hadn’t been the most straightforward when he had told Peter what to wear. Nice, smart, casual. Honestly, Peter was lost. He had half a mind to march into Tony’s room and demand Tony pick him something out, but that was a little embarrassing. 

_Come on, Peter. You can dress yourself. You manage to do it every day. It’s not like this is a date or anything. You’re just going out for dinner._

It was another 10 minutes before Peter had decided and a further 5 before he emerged from his closet dressed and ready. He had chosen his new blue suit, a black t-shirt underneath and a pair of converse. He wasn’t completely sure on the shoes still but he would let Tony decide when he got downstairs. 

Then he got to the living room, he found Tony standing by the sofa looking every bit Tony Stark. He peeked up at Peter through his trademark sunglasses and held out the now-familiar red box. 

“Couldn’t have you forget this already,” Tony said as he beckoned Peter forward, taking the watch out of the box. He clasped it around Peter’s wrist and grinned. “There. Now you’re ready to go.”

“Where are we going?” Peter asked. 

“It’s a surprise. Come on, let’s go.”

Peter followed Tony down to the garage and watched for which car’s lights flashed as it was unlocked. They both got in the car and once the engine roared, Tony turned to Peter and smiled as he put his foot down and tore his way up onto the New York streets. They didn’t speak much on the journey; Tony had the stereo blasting and was singing along while Peter looked out the window, watching the city go by and see if he could work out where they were going. 

When they pulled up at the restaurant, Peter’s eyes widened. He’d read about this restaurant and he knew how exclusive it was. Honestly, he shouldn’t have expected any less from Tony, but the man had only suggested they head out an hour or so ago. They got out of the car and Tony handed the keys off to the valet.

“Mr Stark, are you sure we’ll be seated?” Peter asked as Tony held the door open to him. 

“You’re with me, kid. There’s nothing to worry about,” Tony smiled, throwing his arm over Peter’s shoulders and steering him towards the hostess desk. 

Peter looked around as he allowed himself to be dragged along. The bar area was completely full and, from what he could see, the restaurant was just as full, he couldn’t see any empty tables. Tony walked up to the hostess and flashed his biggest smile. The woman blushed and started flipping through her reservation book, which Tony quickly stopped.

“I’m so sorry, this is a bit of a last minute outing. I wanted to treat my good friend here and I have heard some amazing things about this place. I’m hoping you could help me out,” he winked.

The woman’s blush deepened. “Of course, Mr Stark. I should have a table ready for you in a few moments. If you would like to wait in the bar, I’ll come and collect you as soon as your table is ready. 

Tony nodded and did as instructed, flashing the woman another dazzling smile as they turned away. They had barely received their drinks by the time that the woman came over to collect them and take them to their table. Peter couldn’t help but gape at his surroundings as he followed. The place was the epitome of opulence with its low lighting, deep colours and chandeliers hanging high in the vaulted ceiling. Even though he is friends with Tony, he never really expected to ever eat somewhere like this. 

When Tony pulled his chair out for him, Peter raised an eyebrow and took the offered seat before being handed a menu by the hostess. Tony sat and did the same before thanking the woman, who nodded and left them alone. Peter’s eyes widened at the menu; There were so many things that he’d never even heard of, and there were no prices next to each item. Tony chuckled as he recognised the look on Peter’s face. 

“You alright, kid?” he asked. Peter nodded, but still looked a little confused. “How about you pick a few things you’d like to try, I’ll pick a few that I know are nice, and we’ll share them, ok?”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, “Sounds good to me, Mr Stark, thank you.”

As Peter looked over the menu, he asked Tony questions about certain foods and it didn’t take long for him to decide on the dishes that he wanted to try. When the waiter came over, he greeted them both and proceeded to take direction from Tony on what they both would eat. At first, Peter was a bit thrown, but easily remembered that he could barely pronounce most of the items on the menu and knew that it was for the best. 

Once the waiter had left, Tony placed his elbows on the table and leaned on his hands. “So, what are your plans for the fall?”

Peter initially started talking about the classes he was expecting to take as well as the projects that he was hoping to try to continue if he had any free time. Tony then asked about his living arrangements and where he needed to arrange Peter’s things to be delivered. “Well, at the moment I’m gonna be staying in the dorms again. It’s fun, you know, living on campus and being right in the middle of it all.” Peter’s smile dipped a little, “I just hope I have a better roommate this time.”

“What was the issue with the last one? You didn’t mention any problems.”

“It wasn’t so bad, really. It was just really awkward. He was really messy, and he never left the room unless he was going to class. I don’t think we said more than 2 words to each other for the entire year. He just sat there staring at his laptop screen with headphones on,” Peter sighed. “I always had this idea that my first college dorm mate would be that person who becomes my college best friend and then we move off campus together and… you know?”

“You have watched far too many teen movies, Pete,” Tony laughed. 

“Oh come on! You know what I mean, right?”

Tony smiled and nodded. “Yeah, of course I do. I met Rhodey at MIT. But you don’t have to find your person in your first few seconds of being there, sometimes it can take time.” Tony sat back in his seat a little, taking a sip of his drink. “And you have met someone that you seem to be close to, Brendan? He may not be at your college, but you wouldn’t have met him without being there, right?”

“You’re right, I didn’t even think about that.” Peter grinned. “Oh, if I have any issues with this roommate, Brendan’s current roommate might be moving to Texas which means he would have space for me. So I have a plan, I guess. Kinda.”

“You know, if you need, I could just buy somewhere for you. Then you wouldn’t have to worry about the whole roommate mess.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. Had Tony really offered that? MJ’s voice drifted into his mind, _“sometimes they’d put them up in luxury apartments.”_ Did Tony even realise what he was offering?! “Mr Stark, that’s… that’s a really great offer, thank you, but you really don’t need to do that. I’ll be fine. It’s all life experience, right.”

Tony grinned and waved his hand. “No problem. The offer’s always on the table, just let me know if you need anything, ok?” 

Peter blushed and nodded. “I will, thank you, Mr Stark.”

Before Tony could say anything else, their waiter returned with a couple of others to deliver their food. As they laid the dishes down, the men and women kept glancing between the two of them, smiling as though they knew something that the rest of the world didn’t. Their main waiter returned and held a bottle of wine out for Tony. Peter hadn’t even noticed Tony discuss wine but that could just be how this restaurant is… who knows?! Tony tasted the wine and nodded, signalling the waiter to pour them a glass each.

The waiter placed the bottle down on the table. “I hope you both enjoy your food. If you need anything else, just let me know.” He smiled wide and looked between the two once more before taking his leave. 

Tony held up his glass in a toast, Peter smiled and clinked their glasses together before he tasted the wine that Tony had chosen for them. It was incredible, he had never tasted anything like it. The only wine he had ever tasted was the cheapest bottle his friends had been able to find that supposedly didn’t taste like gasoline. _It did._

With the food on the table, their conversation dropped off a little, only discussing the different dishes they were eating. It was unbelievable. At one point, Tony held out a fork for him to try. Peter tried to take the fork from Tony’s hand but the man held firm forcing Peter to eat straight off of the fork. 

As they both sat back, a couple walked past them. The woman turned to the man and spoke quietly. “Aren’t they just a lovely couple.”

After that comment, Peter started to notice the looks that they seemed to be getting. People were glancing over and smiling, they were whispering to each other animatedly with grins on their faces. 

“Mr Stark. I think people think we’re on a date.”

Tony looked up from his plate and glanced around. “Yeah, I guess they are. Let them think what they wanna think. We’re having a good time, aren’t we?”

Peter blushed and nodded, turning back to his food.

“Speaking of dates, why aren’t you dating at the moment?” Tony asked.

Peter shrugged, “I don’t know, really.” 

Tony laughed and put his fork down. “Oh come on! You’re young, you’re single, and right now you’re in a city with tons of guys. Why aren’t you getting out there?”

“I know,” Peter sighed, “I guess I’ve had a few bad experiences and I’d just rather concentrate on my work right now.”

“Oh come on! When I was your age…”

“The whole world knows what you were doing when you were my age,” Peter laughed, sipping his drink.

Tony raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Ok, kid. You got me there.” Tony called the waiter over to clear the table and asked for the dessert menu. “You said you’ve had bad experiences, we all have, how about you enlighten me?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Tell me your horror stories.” Tony noticed the horrified look on Peter’s face and added, “How about this. You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine. Deal?”

They ordered their selection of desserts and the discussion began. Peter told Tony about the guy who wouldn’t stop talking about how he’d ‘met the Avengers’ and spent the entire dinner bragging about his super friends, especially Spiderman. Tony followed that up with a girl that was so nervous, she popped a couple of valium and passed out in her first course, face-planted the table and her soup full of hair. They traded story after story all the way through their desserts; They were laughing so loudly that the other patrons of the restaurant looked as though they would be making complaints… if it wasn’t Tony Stark making the noise.

As their dishes got cleared away and Tony took care of the check, Peter took a moment to catch his breath before they made their way out of the restaurant. Tony took his keys from the valet and held the door open for Peter to get in. 

“Thanks for tonight, Mr Stark. I had a great time.”

Tony gave Peter a smug grin. “Of course you did, kid. You were with me.”

Peter slapped Tony’s arm playfully. “I don’t know how I manage to forget just how conceited you are!” Peter laughed at the pout that Tony gave him.

“And I forgot how mean you’ve become,” Tony replied. When he saw the look of shock on Peter’s face. “Look, in all seriousness, Pete, I know you wanna be in the lab and it’s great having you there, but this is your summer. You should be out having fun, going on dates, enjoying yourself.”

“I know but I am enjoying myself.”

“I know you are,” Tony smiled. “Just think about it, ok?” 

“Sure.” Peter nodded. “I’ll think about it. Maybe a date or two… if you _insist_ ,” Peter mock sighed. 

“I do insist. Dating is fun,” he winked before turning back to the road. 

_Dating ME is fun,_ the traitorous part of his brain corrected. After the night he’d had, there was only one thing that Tony could think. _Oh, I’m completely screwed._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo! It's Sunday, and that means update day! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It does involve the beginning of the brief Peter/Bucky as tagged, please don't think this isn't a Starker fic... Starker is the endgame, don't worry!
> 
> Thanks again to my amazing anonymous beta, who keeps me in check!

A couple of weeks later, over dinner, Tony had a small announcement to make. 

“Hey, Pete, tomorrow afternoon, we’re gonna head up to the compound,” he said, reaching over to grab another Chinese carton. 

Peter looked vaguely confused. “We are? Why?” he asked. 

“We’re having a reunion,” Tony replied, smiling as he watched Peter’s face light up. “I’ve been speaking to everyone and tomorrow is the only day that everyone is mission free and available. I thought it would be nice for us all to have a catch-up.”

Peter grinned and launched himself over to give Tony a huge hug. “Oh my God, are you serious!?” Peter quickly jumped back, a little embarrassed at his outburst. “I mean, that’s cool,” he said, trying to quickly recover.

Tony laughed. “I’m glad you’re happy. I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen everyone and I thought…”

“Wait,” Peter cut in. “You did this for me?” he asked nervously. 

“Of course,” he smiled. “No matter how selfish I can be, I can’t keep you all to myself this summer. You’ve gotta see some regular human beings, too.”

“A God from an alien planet, a couple of super-soldiers, and ex-assassins is what you class as regular?”

Tony laughed and shrugged. “I am an extraordinary piece of man, can you blame me for my - maybe skewed - conclusion?”

Peter shook his head. “You really are something else,” he said sarcastically. 

Tony smiled wide. “Thank you.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I’ve just realised something. You haven’t been out on any missions since I’ve been back. Have there been any? Why haven’t you gone?”

“We say you’re intelligent, but it’s taken you _this_ long to realise?” Tony began. “Unbelievable. I think I’m gonna have to rethink this internship you’ve been given.” 

“Hey!” Peter gasped as he swatted Tony on the arm.

Tony cradled said arm as though Peter had hit him full-force. “And you abuse me!” Tony smiled at Peter’s raised eyebrow. “Ok, fine, I told them that Iron Man was out of commission this summer, and to only be called if it is something globally threatening. I wanted you to have my full attention and didn’t really want to leave you alone here for days at a time. It’s rude.”

“I could have come with you and helped.”

“I know you could, Pete,” Tony nodded, “and I know you would, but I thought you’d want your summer to be a bit more relaxing, not performing boring recon missions that the others are perfectly capable of handling.”

Peter nodded, understanding Tony’s motive and really appreciated the gesture. “Thank you,” he blushed. Tony really didn’t have to do any of that, but he did it for Peter. It made Peter feel special, like he mattered to Tony. “And, you know, if something is globally threatening, I’m coming too.”

Tony couldn’t help smile at the blush that just kept deepening Peter’s cheeks. The darker it got, the more adorable the kid looked. “I wouldn’t have expected anything less,” Tony grinned.

The rest of the night continued as it always had; Peter went out on patrol while Tony pottered about the penthouse, trying to find something to keep himself occupied. When Peter returned, they had their usual post-patrol chat before finally heading to bed, Peter buzzing with excitement at the day ahead. 

The next day, they spent the morning in the lab before getting ready to leave to go to the compound. Tony decided that he would drive the couple of hours to get there, meaning they would leave early afternoon so that they would make it on time. The drive was easy; no traffic, good music, and great conversation. Tony could tell that Peter was excited. The kid was bouncing in his seat and Tony recognised the anticipation in his voice. It was intoxicating and Tony couldn’t help but feel almost as giddy as Peter. Yeah, it had been a little while since he had seen the team, but it wasn’t the longest time that some of them had been apart. Maybe he was just excited for Peter. He always did like to see Peter happy. 

When they arrived at the Compound, Steve was there waiting for them. As soon as the car stopped, Peter jumped out of the car and straight up to the man with a big smile on his face. “Hey, Mr Rogers, it’s great to see you!”

Steve smiled and placed his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “It’s great to see you too, kid.” He steered them around and led Peter towards the doors. “Come on, everyone’s waiting to see you.”

Tony got out of the car at a leisurely pace and quickly realised that he was being left behind. He followed the pair through the door and through to the common area, where everyone cheered as Peter entered the room. Peter blushed and started making the rounds, saying hi and giving hugs. Tony heard the fanfare and walked into the room moments later, noticing that nobody had realised he’d even walked into the room. 

Tony walked over and took a seat. “Hey Tony, nice to see you,” he muttered to himself. 

“I do hope you realise that talking to yourself is a sign of madness.” 

Tony jumped out of his skin as Vision glided through the sofa, coming to a stop seated next to Tony. 

“When are you gonna learn not to sneak up on people like that?!” Tony asked, trying to get his heart rate back down. 

Vision frowned, but before he could answer, Rhodey walked over and sat down next to Tony, throwing an arm around his shoulder. “How you doing, Stank? How’s it been with the kid?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m doing great.” Tony looked over to where Peter was, talking animatedly to Nat. “It’s been great. He’s doing great, we’ve got a lot done. You know, it’s nice to not be alone in the lab.”

Rhodey squeezed Tony’s shoulder and smiled. “Tony Stark… Actually enjoying sharing his workspace? Who are you, and what have you done with my best friend?!”

Peter couldn’t stop smiling. He had really missed seeing everyone and was more than happy to answer all of the questions everyone had for him about college and how his summer was going. He was so happy and he didn’t think things could get any better. 

When he spoke with Thor, who had been off-world for quite a while, he couldn’t stop himself from asking about the planets that he’d been on and the species he had encountered. Thor just laughed and told Peter the stories of his adventures, Peter soaking up the information like a sponge and stopping every so often to ask even more specific questions. 

He eventually sat down with Wanda, who asked him about his new fashion choices. Peter told her all about his shopping trip (conveniently leaving out ‘the incident’), and all throughout his story, he could feel eyes on him. When he looked out to the crowd, he spotted Bucky looking at him. He blushed and quickly turned his attention back to Wanda, keeping their conversation going. Every few minutes, he looked up through his lashes and saw that the man still had his eyes on him. 

Peter’s attempts at stealing glances obviously hadn’t been stealthy enough, as Bucky smiled slightly and gave Peter a wink. Peter’s cheeks darkened and his mind went blank for a moment. Sure, Peter had seen Bucky before, but he’d never really _looked_ . Bucky had his long hair tied up in a messy bun and Peter noticed that he had all of the underneath shaved. _When did Bucky get an undercut?!_ A bit of hair had fallen from the bun and was hanging over Bucky’s eyes; those icy-blue eyes that kept locking with Peter’s again. 

Peter dropped his eyes slightly, but this time, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the man. His eyes travelled down and he thanked every god that was listening that Bucky chose to not wear sleeves. Peter knew that he had a thing for arms and there was no way that Bucky could ever disappoint. Peter’s eyes zeroed in on the man’s metal arm, which stimulated both his cock and his brain. He’d still never had the chance to see it properly – they hadn’t been around each other that much and Peter always thought it would be rude to just walk up to him and say “hey, can I study your metal arm like a lab rat?” Peter watched as Bucky turned around to speak to Steve and his eyes widened as he watched Bucky’s real arm. _Is he flexing?_ Peter bit his lip as he watched the man’s bicep pulse. 

“Peter, are you ok?” Wanda asked, waving a hand in front of Peter’s face. 

Peter jumped and turned back to Wanda quick enough to snap his neck. “Huh… I’m sorry, what?”

“You spaced out a little there, little spider,” Wanda smirked, glancing in Bucky’s direction. “Dinner’s ready, shall we head in?”

Peter blushed at the knowing look on Wanda’s face. “Yeah, sounds good.”

The group filtered through to the dining area. Tony took his place at the head of the table, with Bruce and Rhodey flanking him. Thor, Steve, Sam, Nat, Clint and Vision all took seats, and Wanda sat opposite Peter. Her smile quickly turned into a smirk when she realised who was standing behind the seat next to Peter. 

“This seat taken?” Bucky asked, smiling down at Peter. 

Peter blushed and shook his head, too worried to speak in case he squeaked and embarrassed himself. 

Bucky took his seat and placed his elbow on the table, leaning his head on his hand and looking at Peter. “So… How comes you’ve spoken to everyone else here, and not me?”

Tony had hired a chef to cater for the meal, knowing that trying to feed a large group including several super-beings would need a professional. The group talked loudly around the table as the food was slowly brought out to them. The table was quickly filled with platter after platter and everyone started filling their plates. As platters were emptied, they were replaced with fresh food. It was as though there was an unlimited supply of food, and no one was complaining. 

Tony was in a deep conversation with Bruce about the man’s newest research discovery. It had been a while since they’d had a face-to-face science bro session and, even though he had had Peter with him, he had really missed a good chat with the man. Really, he had missed them all. They needed to do this more often, even if it wasn’t the entire group, but Tony decided that he would extend more dinner invitations both here and at the Tower. Whether one person turned up or all of them, it would be nice. 

Tony looked out over the rest of the table and smiled as he saw all of the happy faces. His eyes eventually made their way around to Peter and his smile dropped. Peter’s doe-like eyes were gazing up at Bucky, who was holding out a fork for Peter to try. Peter’s cheeks were bright red as he laughed and accepted the food. 

Tony couldn’t help the nasty feeling bubbling in his gut as he watched the scene. It reminded him of how Peter had looked at him a few weeks earlier at dinner. That was _his_ look. Tony knew he was being irrational, but he couldn’t help it. Tony turned his attention back to Bruce and tried not to look over at what was going on at the other end of the table. He definitely _didn’t_ watch as Bucky’s arm found its way around Peter’s shoulders. His jaw definitely didn’t clench as he didn’t watch Peter lean into the touch.

Tony swallowed the feelings and plastered a smile on his face as the dinner finished and they moved back into the common area. Drinks started flowing and the reunion turned into a party. Everyone sat around the huge sofas to watch Thor re-enact one of the fights from his youth; coercing different members of the group to participate as the enemy, picking them up and tossing them around. 

Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves except for Tony, who was trying his best not to glare across the room. Peter might as well have sat in Bucky’s lap with how close they were sitting. Bucky’s arm was firmly around Peter’s shoulders and Peter’s hand was resting on the man’s thigh. Every so often, Bucky would lean over and whisper something to Peter, his other hand on the side of Peter’s throat, thumb caressing the kid’s cheek. 

When Bruce noticed that Tony was acting off and asked if he was ok, Tony knew he needed to forget about it all and turn his attention elsewhere, laughing and joking along with everyone else. Bruce, the observant bastard, wasn’t convinced, but thankfully didn’t press any further. Tony spent the rest of the night with a fake plastered smile on his face, eyes constantly dropping on the pair across the room, inching closer and closer together. They acted like it was only the two of them sitting there in the room, like everyone else didn’t matter or exist. Really, Tony thought it was rude, that they weren’t joining in with conversations.

Tony kept accepting the refilled glasses that were passed to him, hoping the drink would make him feel better. It didn’t. The mild intoxication just seemed to make him stew more. As the evening turned to night, Tony called a driver to come out and pick them up, reasoning that he’d had more than a couple of drinks and it definitely wasn’t even remotely safe to drive back to the city. When they were ready to go, everyone walked out to the front to say goodbye. There were hugs and handshakes and promises of meeting up in the very near future.

Bucky waited until last to say goodbye to Peter. _Smug asshole,_ Tony thought as he watched the man lean down and press a kiss to Peter’s cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Bucky said, running his hands through Peter’s curls and settling his hand on the back of his neck. 

Peter blushed and nodded. “Yeah. You can pick me up from the Tower,” he replied.

Bucky pulled back and held out his hand for Tony to shake. Tony plastered a smile on his face (no matter how much he _really_ didn’t want to) and shook the outstretched hand. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, too, huh,” Bucky said. 

“I guess you will,” Tony said through gritted teeth.

They got in the car and Peter faced out the window and waved as the car drove away from the compound. When everyone was out of view, Peter turned and sat back, letting out a deep breath and giggling softly. 

“What’s got you all giddy?” Tony asked. 

“Huh?” Peter snapped out of whatever dreamworld he was in and looked at Tony. “Well, you know what you said about dating?”

“Yeah.”

“So, Bucky kinda asked me out. We’re going on a date tomorrow.”

“Really?” Tony feigned interest. _Why did I even suggest this?_ He asked himself. _Because YOU want to date him, obviously!_ Another part of his brain - that sounded oddly like JARVIS - replied. “I didn’t even know he was…”

“Me either!” Peter jumped in. “He’s just so… And I’m just… Dude, I’m so excited!”

“You sound it,” Tony remarked. “Where’s he taking you, then?”

Peter shrugged with a huge grin on his face. “I don’t know, he said it’s a surprise.”

“Great. I’m sure you’ll have a great time,” Tony droned, slightly too obviously ending the conversation.

They quickly fell into a mildly comfortable silence. Since it was pretty late, Peter’s head soon started to drop as he started to fall asleep. Tony watched as Peter tried to keep his head up and as he laid his head back. He laughed as Peter’s head hit the window. Eventually, the struggle that he was watching became too much and he nudged the tired young man, motioning him to scoot closer. Tired Peter didn’t question what Tony was doing and shuffled over so that he could rest his head on the older man’s shoulder. Once he was comfortable, Peter sighed and let sleep claim him. 

Tony, however, couldn’t sleep. He wasn’t happy. He was annoyed. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was jealous. Sure, he had told Peter to try dating, but did the kid _really_ have to choose someone from the team!? Way to rub it in. Ok, so Peter didn’t exactly _know_ what he was doing, but still. While Tony sat silently seething, Peter snuggled closer in his sleep. At one point, Peter’s hand wrapped around his and linked their fingers. The contact seemed to calm Tony down slightly as he began tracing the back of Peter’s hand with his thumb. It was nice. Comfortable. 

When they finally pulled up at the Tower, Peter was still sound asleep. Tony squeezed Peter’s hand. “Peter, sweetheart, you need to wake up.” 

Tony inwardly smacked himself for the pet name, but thankfully, Peter didn’t seem to notice. He just lifted his head and yawned, barely staying awake. Tony rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He walked around and opened the door on Peter’s side. Peter rolled himself from the car and let himself be supported by Tony, who led them up in the elevator, through the penthouse, and straight to Peter’s room. Tony pulled the covers back and sat Peter on his bed, taking his shoes off, before lifting the young man’s legs to lie down and covered him up. Peter sighed and curled up, wrapping his duvet tightly around himself.

Tony, kneeling by the side of the bed, smiled at how utterly adorable the kid looked. He stayed there for a moment just watching Peter sleep. As he stood to leave, he ran his fingers lightly through Peter’s hair and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of Peter’s head. “Goodnight, Pete,” he whispered before he turned and left the room quietly. 

As soon as the door clicked shut, Peter’s eyes shot open and he looked at the door, a goofy smile on his face. _He called me sweetheart!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Peter's date with Bucky! How's our Tony gonna cope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't believe so many people are reading this... Thank you to all of you for sticking with me. Not long now!! Ok, so this is the main Peter/Bucky chapter. After this, I promise we get back to Starker!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to iamtherealbork for looking over this for me at the very last minute, because I am apparently ridiculously disorganised (I honestly have no idea how I managed to keep up with posting this on time!)

Tony was sitting at the kitchen counter when Peter came down the next morning. Peter had a huge smile on his face as he closed the refrigerator and turned to look at Tony. 

“Someone’s in a good mood this morning,” Tony remarked, as he took a sip of his coffee. 

“How could I not be?” Peter replied. “I have a date today, remember?”

“How could I forget,” Tony mumbled under his breath.

The man had obviously forgotten about Peter’s super hearing. Peter was across the other side of the kitchen and had his back to Tony. When he heard the mumble, a slight smile crept across his face.

“So where is he taking you today?” Tony asked.

Peter turned back to Tony, bringing his bowl of fruit over to the breakfast bar and taking a seat next to the man. “I don’t know yet. He said it was a surprise, but to dress comfortably so…” Peter trailed off with a shrug. 

Tony nodded, feeling a little better about the idea of this date. Surely it couldn’t be  _ that _ good, could it? He still refused to acknowledge exactly  _ why _ he seemed to have an issue with it but he could accept that Peter deserved better than whatever Bucky could have planned. “Sounds good,” Tony supplied. “What time are you off, then?”

“Bucky will be here early afternoon, so I have a few hours to chill and get ready.” Peter turned to Tony and looked at him with an apologetic look on his face. “I’m sorry I won’t be in the lab today. Would you believe I’m gonna miss it?”

Tony smiled, “It’s ok, kid, The lab isn’t going anywhere.” Tony leaned over and bumped shoulders. “The lab will miss you too.”

Peter smiled and bumped Tony back. “The lab will miss me, or you will?”

“The lab,” Tony responded matter-of-factly. “I, however, will very much enjoy not hearing that whiny tone of your voice whenever you ask me for help.” Tony’s face split into a sly grin. “Oh, and don’t forget about your terrible taste in music cutting out my  _ classics _ . Today is gonna be bliss.”

Peter shoved Tony a little harder. “Hey! Don’t you dare say anything about my music. Ariana Grande is a GODDESS!” He watched as Tony shook his head. “And I do not whine!”

Tony raised an eyebrow and held his hands out at Peter. “I rest my case.”

Peter huffed. “Whatever.” He stood and put his dishes in the dishwasher before making his way out of the kitchen. “I’m going to get ready.”

“Make sure you come down and say goodbye before you leave.”

“Is that because you’ll miss me?” Peter called out.

“Brat!” Tony called back, hearing the young man’s laughter travel up the stairs. 

Tony headed off to his room to get ready before going down to the lab, while Peter sat on his bed with his laptop open, working through some things for college. He had a project that would be carried through to next fall and, while he knew what he was going to do, all of his notes were currently handwritten in notebooks. He spent the rest of his morning going through his notes and getting them to make sense with the work that he had completed last semester. He created and reworked the schematics, typed up his theories and even managed to do one test run before he realised the time and almost flew into a panic. 

He closed down the laptop and ran into the bathroom to quickly shower, emerging a few minutes later feeling refreshed and a little bit calmer. He went straight into his closet and sat on the stool in there, staring up at all of his clothes. He didn’t know what to wear. Usually, he could just look at what little he had and settle for the least awful of choices. But now, he had far too many choices. Peter pulls out his phone and immediately texts Bucky. 

**PP:** Help!

**BB:** Don’t tell me you’ve got yourself stuck somewhere and are cancelling.

**PP:** What? No! I mean I need help. Are you gonna tell me what we’re doing?

**BB:** Yeah

**BB:** When we get there

**PP:** 🙄

**PP:** Please!

Peter sat and watched the little three dots blink on his screen for - what was, in his opinion - far too long. His knee started bouncing as he wondered what the hell the man could possibly be typing.

**BB:** Why do you want to know so badly? 😉

**PP:** Because I have no idea what to wear! 

**BB:** That’s all?

**PP:** YES! Now help me! 

**BB:** Just dress as your usual cute little self, ok? Don’t stress, I know you’ll look adorable in whatever you choose. I’ll be with you in 30.

Peter blushed deep and sent his affirmative text before standing and finally deciding on something to wear. He’d sat there for so long that he was already dry, so he threw his towel into the hamper and pulled out his underwear, a pair of jeans and a white Bruce Lee DSquared2 t-shirt, putting them on quickly. After ruffling his curls a little in the mirror, Peter stood back looking very pleased with himself. Peter grabbed his wallet and phone, pausing to see the glasses and watch that Tony had given him. He shook his head and left the closet, they were too much. 

Peter checked his phone as he made his way down to the lab. Tony’s usual music was blasting, only getting louder when Peter entered. Peter chuckled as he watched Tony wheel himself around his work, welding mask on, head bobbing to the music without a care in the world. Peter asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. to turn the music down slightly and walked over to the man, who noticed he wasn’t alone anymore. 

“I see you’re already enjoying your time without me,” he said, perching on a free stool.

Tony lifted the visor and turned to Peter. “I see your ears aren’t bleeding,” Tony replied, smirking. Peter watched the man look him up and down. “I knew that t-shirt would suit you,” he smiled.

Peter looked down at himself and grinned, “Thanks again, Mr Stark. I don’t know what I would’ve worn if you hadn’t bought me this.”

Tony gave Peter a mildly pained smile, “Anything to help, kid.”

Peter got up and stepped closer to Tony, laying a hand on the man’s shoulder. “I really do appreciate it.” He smiled down at the man, his smile getting wider as Tony pulled off one of his gloves and lay a hand on top of his. 

They stayed like that, hands joined, for a few moments, much longer than generally acceptable, until F.R.I.D.A.Y. decided to interrupt, announcing Bucky’s arrival. Tony wrenched his hand back and turned back to his work, pulling his visor back down and getting back to work. Peter stood and watched the man for a while. Tony could feel the man’s eyes still on him. 

“Shouldn’t you be heading off, kid? Don’t want to keep the Winter Soldier waiting.” 

“Huh? Oh… Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you… Bye, Mr Stark,” Peter stuttered, waving on his way out the door. 

As soon as he was sure the kid was gone, Tony tore off his mask and sat back in his seat, sighing. Without thinking it through properly, Tony called up the live feed of the Penthouse just in time to see Peter walking over to Bucky. Tony groaned as he watched the man cup Peter’s cheek and press a kiss to the other. As quickly as he had turned it on, Tony turned off the feed, turning back to his work. 

xxxxx

Bucky slung an arm around Peter’s shoulders as he led them into the elevator. When they stepped out, Peter giggled when he saw how Bucky had got there. 

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked.

“Oh? Nothing. I just… I always imagined you as a motorcycle kinda guy, I just wasn’t expecting this.” By  _ this, _ Peter meant the sleek Ducati that was sitting propped up and waiting. 

Bucky chuckled. “What were you expecting?”

Peter shrugged, accepting the helmet held out for him. “I don’t know, one of those older bikes…”

“Like Steve?” Bucky cut in with a grin. “Unlike that time capsule, I appreciate things from this time much more,” he said with a wink.

Peter blushed and put on his helmet, climbing up behind Bucky and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist. As he revved up and pulled away, Peter tightened his arms around the man’s waist and he could feel the man chuckle. Bucky slowed a little and patted Peter’s hands with one of his own. Peter hadn’t realised just how tightly he was holding on in that moment; If it had been any non-enhanced person, he’d probably have crushed a couple of ribs. Peter loosened his grip and thanked God that Bucky couldn’t see his face, which he knew would be darkened in embarrassment. 

As Bucky weaved his way through the afternoon traffic, Peter gradually felt safer than he had in the beginning. While this motorcycle could reach ridiculous speeds, Bucky was a careful rider. Peter held onto the man loosely, trying not to think about the muscles that he could feel rippling under the man’s shirt. After his embarrassing start, the last thing he needed was an awkward boner ruining his date before it had even really started. 

It wasn’t long before he pulled up to stop, switching off the engine. Peter got off and pulled off his helmet, looking up at where they seemed to be going. Peter turned back to Bucky just as the man was removing his own. Peter’s jaw dropped as he watched the man shake his long hair out like some kind of cheesy shampoo commercial, but  _ damn _ did it suit him. 

Peter quickly steeled himself as Bucky tied his hair into a messy top knot. “So… Bowling?”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “Why not? Bowling first, then we have the options of what to do after. There’s billiards, darts and ping pong…”

“Awesome,” Peter grinned, “I’ve always wanted to come here, and I actually have no idea why I never have but… yeah, awesome.” 

Bucky put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and steered him towards the door, only letting go briefly to open the door. “After you, doll.”

Peter tried not to blush at the nickname, but he knew it was a lost cause. His body liked to betray him the moment anything was said to him like that. Endearments and compliments always seemed to make him shine brighter than a stop light. 

The place wasn’t overly busy yet so they were seen to quickly, their shoes collected and seated at their lane. As soon as the first pins dropped, they each realised how competitive the other was. Bucky was quickly thankful for the three games he had chosen for them. They traded playful banter against each other, with Peter winning the first game and Bucky winning the second. The third game is where slightly more dirty tactics came out. 

Peter spent his turns bending over just enough to really capture Bucky’s attention. Each time, he’d look out of the corner of his eye and see Bucky’s adam’s apple bob. If he listened closely enough, he could hear the man’s heartbeat speed up. He could hear the sharp intake of breath everytime he stretched his arms over his head, showing off just a little bit of skin. Usually, Peter wouldn’t be this forward unless he’d had a few drinks; he didn’t know what it was that made him like this, he theorised this confidence came from the reaction he was getting from the man. If he could make a man like Bucky Barnes catch his breath, he must be doing something right. 

Peter wasn’t the only one playing dirty. As soon as he realised what Peter was doing, Bucky knew that two could play that game. Bucky had been wearing a long-sleeved henley, but that was easily removed to leave him in a black wife beater. He knew exactly how Peter felt about his arms; both the real one and the mechanical one. Bucky started to make a show of it every time he picked up the bowling ball, knowing that Peter was losing his shit over every flex of muscle. He even took his hair down, taking his time every so often to run his fingers through it, shaking it out and making it land  _ just  _ right.

By the eighth round of the final game, the tension between the two could be cut with a knife. Their last couple of frames seemed to last forever. They only had eyes for each other and barely remembered that they were actually playing a game, they seemed to be spending a lot of time NOT bowling. At one point, the man who had booked the lane for after they were finished came to their lane to give them a piece of his mind. 

“Hey man, your time’s up. Think you could speed it up a bit?” he said, squaring his shoulders as he walked over to Peter. 

Bucky had been taking his turn and the minute he turned around and saw the man talking to Peter, he slowly stalked his way over and put his mechanical arm over Peter’s shoulder. “Is there a problem?”

As soon as the man’s eyes connected with the arm and realised who he was speaking to, he paled and began to retreat. “No… No problem, man. You enjoy your game.”

Peter looked up to Bucky and smiled, “We’ve been taking a bit too long, we’ve run over our time slot.”

Bucky looked at the man with a soft smile. “Oh, I’m really sorry,” he said, looking at the scoreboard before turning back, “We’ve only got one go each left, we’ll be 10 minutes, tops.”

The man nodded nervously. “That’s cool, man, take as long as you need,” he said before scurrying off to his friends with his tail between his legs.

Bucky chuckled as Peter slapped him on the chest. “Did you have to scare him like that?” Peter asked.

“What?” Bucky replied, “I was nice. I even apologised.”

“‘Is there a problem?’” Peter said, doing a terrible impression of Bucky. “I’m pretty sure he’s just run home to change his underwear,” he laughed.

“Aw come on, punk, let’s finish up our game.”

Ten minutes later they found themselves seated at a table ordering enough food to feed a small village. Whilst they ate an inhumane amount of food, they talked about anything and everything, and planned their next move. The place was starting to fill up as the afternoon progressed, so they scoped out the place and saw that the darts area had the least amount of people, quickly reserving their space. 

After booking themselves in, they headed to the bar. Bucky ordered a beer for himself, then turned to Peter, who asked for the same. Bucky watched, one eyebrow raised as Peter handed over an ID, which was somehow accepted by the barman. 

Peter lifted the beer to his lips and looked up at a confused Bucky. “What?”

Bucky pointed to the beer and Peter laughed, turning and leading the way to their booth. When they got there and Peter took a seat, Bucky spoke quietly, “I thought you were nineteen.” Peter smiled and held up his fake ID with a grin. “Well that completely changes my plan for tonight, then,” Bucky said.

“Oh yeah? How?” Peter asked.

“Well, this place is 21+ after 7, so I was planning on getting out of here after we finished up on this, but now, it looks like we can stay out a bit longer.”

“Really? And what makes you think I’d want to stay out longer, Grandpa?” Peter asked playfully. “How can you be so sure this date is going well?”

Bucky stepped forward and placed both hands on the arms of Peter’s chair, leaning over the young man. He heard Peter’s breath catch as he sunk back into his chair a little more. Bucky slowly leaned closer, not taking his eyes off of Peter’s. Peter’s cheeks were tinted pink and if he listened closely enough, Bucky could hear the sound of Peter’s heart hammering in his chest, only spurring him on further. 

As Bucky got closer, Peter’s eyes dropped to Bucky’s lips and back up quickly, his blush deepening as Bucky smirked knowingly. Bucky stopped when their lips were almost touching and said, “ _ That _ is how I know you want to stay out longer,” before pulling back and standing up straight and turning away to grab the darts from their place on the wall. 

“Fucking tease,” Peter huffed quietly, making Bucky turn back to him and wink.

The evening easily became night and the date continued. They played a few games of darts; the first with them trying to keep score, then the rest testing their reflexes with trick shots. Half way through, the lights dimmed and the DJ set up signalling the beginning of the night time events. They carried on drinking for a while and managed to sneak their way into a game of pool before making their way up to where the DJ was. 

They spent the next few hours entwined together on the dance floor, only separating to head to the bar, and even then they were still connected somehow; Bucky would either throw his arm over Peter’s shoulder or he’d place himself behind Peter, caging the younger man in against the bar. 

Before they could get too drunk, Bucky grabbed Peter tightly by the waist and leaned down to speak in his ear. “How ‘bout we get outta here, doll.”

Peter moaned lightly as he felt the man’s breath on his neck. All he could do was nod and put his hand in Bucky’s, letting the man drag him from the building to hail a cab. They quickly bundled themselves into the back of the cab, laughing when Peter clumsily fell half on top of the man. 

Bucky sat up but didn’t let go of Peter completely. Bucky told the cab driver to head to Stark Tower and the man nodded, pulling away. 

“It’s so nice of you to drop me home, Bucky,” Peter said quietly.

“Yeah, well, I am a gentleman after all. Can’t leave you walking the streets alone at night,” Bucky replied, running his hands through Peter’s hair, settling at the back of his neck, thumb playing with the hair behind Peter’s ear. 

Peter smirked. “So is that what I am? You think I’m some damsel who needs looking after, who can’t make his own way home? Oh help me, Mr Barnes! He…”

Peter was silenced by Bucky’s lip on his. While Bucky enjoyed Peter’s sass, having him that close after an evening of  _ heavy _ teasing, he just couldn’t hold it any longer. He grinned into the kiss as soon as he heard the sweet little moan that Peter made, the sound urging him to push further, coaxing Peter’s mouth open to deepen the kiss. Peter easily submitted to the man, letting him take control. 

Bucky pulled back from the kiss, breathless, and pulled Peter over, making the young man straddle his lap. He easily silenced the shouts from the cab driver with one look. A look that made Peter squeak in arousal, mixed with the tiniest hint of fear. Bucky’s hands slid down from Peter’s waist and gripped his ass, grinding Peter down onto his hardening cock.

“You weren’t planning on just dropping me home, were you?” Peter groaned.

Bucky shook his head. “Definitely not.”

XXXX

Once Peter was gone, Tony decided that he would try and throw himself into something new. He decided to flip through the long list of ideas that had built up over the year, trying to find the best thing that could keep his attention locked in and not drifting to whatever Peter was up to. He spent the next half hour flipping through blueprints and schematics, wondering how he had managed to let the list get so long. A lot of the things he realised were incredibly useful and he started organising them into order of when he would work on them. 

As the time ticked on, his mind started to slip.  _ Peter would like that. I wonder what Peter would think about having that there. Maybe I should ask Peter for help on finishing that. _ It didn’t take long for him to realise what he had done; He had organised all of the ideas by what he thought Peter would want to work on. As soon as he worked it out, he closed down the holo screen and sighed. 

He sat n silence for a moment, contemplating his next move. He decided to make a few calls, that would do the trick. First, he called Pepper; she had been gladly running everything at SI this summer, gladly not having to deal with Tony ‘ruining’ important meetings or ghosting them completely. She had been sending regular updates, which Tony skimmed, only looking out for anything bad or news on their competitors. Once the business drivel was out of the way, he called Rhodey for a catch up, then he managed to get hold of Bruce.

His call with Dr Banner proved to be the most beneficial as they ended up going full-on science-bros. Tony had called at the perfect time; Bruce had been staring at his screen for a while, completely lost. They spent the next few hours deciphering the equations and continuing the work. When Bruce decided that he had enough for the evening - he actually had the ability to know when to stop - they hung up, with promises to actually share the same lab to finish up what they had started. 

Tony sat back and immediately looked at the time. It was getting late and while he was thankful that he had been successfully distracted, he was a little disappointed that Peter wasn’t home yet. Before he could start to contemplate his festering jealousy and subsequently ride down denial river, F.R.I.D.A.Y. alerted Tony that Peter had returned. 

Before he had the chance to say anything, the feed loaded before him showing Peter and Barnes stumbling out of the elevator, lips connected. Peter was shuffling backwards, pulling Bucky along, his hands clasped around the back of the soldier’s neck, desperately keeping their kiss from ending. Tony watched as Peter bumped into a table and dropped the kiss to laugh. Bucky looked down at Peter, laughing, before he leaned down and gripped the back of Peter’s thighs, lifting him with ease. The younger man wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist, pressing their lips together. 

Tony watched as Bucky carried Peter through the living area, towards the stairs. Peter was latched onto Bucky’s neck, hands tangled in the man’s hair. When Bucky started ascending the stairs, Tony switched the feed off, wishing he’d done it sooner.  _ Much sooner. _ While he had soundproofed his own room, it had never occurred to him to do that to the other rooms in the Tower. 

He cursed himself and his own stupidity. He knew then that he couldn’t go upstairs now; he really didn’t want to hear Barnes getting what he was too chicken shit to get himself. Tony moved his way through the lab and laid down on the cot he reserved for the times his body gave out before he could make it to bed. He stared at the ceiling, brooding, and it took a few minutes before he realised that he hadn’t corrected himself. 

He had admitted that he wanted Peter and, for the first time, he hadn’t tried to deny it or find some excuse for what he was thinking. He wanted Peter, and that was that. But he was too late. Peter was upstairs doing God know’s what with Bucky fuckin’ Barnes. Tony moped for a little bit longer before he shot up. 

He wasn’t going to give up.  _ I’m Tony fucking Stark!  _ He thought to himself. When he wanted something, or someone, he would do anything until it, or they, were his. Yeah, Bucky had gotten there first, but he was gonna show Peter just who was better. Peter liked him, sure. Idolised him, maybe not so much anymore. 

Tony decided that he’d just go to sleep. There was nothing he could do tonight anyway; Tomorrow, everything would change. 

Xxxxx

Bucky closed the bedroom door and pushed Peter against it, his thighs tightening around Bucky’s waist. Peter threw his head back and groaned as he felt Bucky’s cock press against his ass. Bucky licked a stripe up Peter’s neck before his teeth found a particularly sensitive spot, revelling at the shudder he felt run through the body beneath him. 

Peter whimpered as Bucky started sucking his neck, it felt incredible, but he wanted more. He needed more. 

“Bu… Bucky,” Peter gasped.

Bucky pulled back with a smirk. “What do you want, doll?” he asked, before attacking the other side of Peter’s neck.

“I need… Oh fuck… Please, Bucky.”

“Please, what, sugar?” Bucky mumbled against Peter’s throat. “Use your words.”

“Oh God… B… Bed. Please, Bucky… Please.”

Bucky ground his hips forward with a groan. "How could I deny you that. You sound so pretty when you beg."

Bucky gripped Peter's ass tightly and pulled him away from the door, turning and dropping Peter on the bed. Peter began to giggle as he righted himself, which quickly died in his throat as Bucky removed his shirt. Peter stared up at the man wide-eyed, following the flesh and metal hands as they went for the belt. 

Peter rolled himself up onto his knees and gripped Bucky’s wrists, halting their movement and dropping them to his side. Peter placed his hands just above Bucky’s waistband, delighting in the feeling of warm skin. He let his hands run slowly higher, his breath stuttering as he felt the muscles rippling beneath his touch. 

“Fuck,” he whispered.

Peter’s eyes followed his hands on their slow journey, eventually locking with Bucky’s before his hands traveled back down. When his hands reached the man’s belt, he bit his lip nervously, as if asking for permission. Bucky smiled down at Peter and gave him the smallest of nods and a wink for good measure. Peter blushed, but kept eye contact as he unbuckled the belt and popped the button of Bucky’s jeans. 

Once Peter had slowly pulled the zipper down, Bucky leaned down and kissed him, quickly leaving him breathless. “I think you’re wearing far too much, honey,” he said against Peter’s lips.

Before Peter could comprehend what Bucky had said, his tshirt was ripped over his head and he squeaked as he was pushed onto his back, the larger man easily settling between his open legs. Peter’s fingers tangled in Bucky’s hair, pulling the man into another kiss, their mouths open, tongues battling for dominance. Peter whimpered and gave in as Bucky ground his hips forward, dragging their cocks together.

Bucky stood back and made quick work of their shoes, pants and underwear, before draping himself back over Peter. Bucky ran his flesh hand up Peter’s thigh, “Christ, doll, you feel incredible,” he groaned.

“You wanna know what else feels incredible?” Peter asked with a sly smile.

Peter’s sudden lack of nerves caught Bucky off-guard for just enough time for Peter to flip them and straddle his waist. Peter slid Bucky’s cock between his ass cheeks, grinning while Bucky let out a sinful moan, hips bucking to get more friction. Peter slowly crawled his way down until he was on his knees on the floor between Bucky’s legs. Peter gripped Bucky’s hips and pulled Bucky towards the edge of the bed so that his feet rested on the ground. 

Bucky’s cock jumped when he saw the predatory look in Peter’s eyes, which fluttered closed as he licked a stripe up the underside of Bucky’s cock before leaning forward, taking the head into his mouth, taking in as much as he could. Bucky let out a low groan, his legs shaking as his cock was slowly encased in Peter’s warm, wet mouth. When Bucky’s cock hit the back of his throat, Peter opened his eyes and looked up to see Bucky propped up on his elbows, watching him with a hungry look in his eyes.

Peter smiled around the cock and released it with a soft pop. “Whaddaya think?” Peter asked with a somehow sweet, innocent look in his eyes, considering he had a little stray saliva running down from the corner of his lips.

Bucky chuckled, “I think, sugar, that you should tell me where you stash the lube and get your ass up here.”

“Nightstand drawer,” Peter said, standing and moving to lay down on the bed. 

Bucky rolled off the bed and to the nightstand, when he turned around, he groaned. Peter was laying on his front, ass perfectly lifted. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Pete.”

Peter turned his head and looked over his shoulder. “What do you mean, Mr Barnes?”

“I’m pretty sure you know  _ exactly  _ what I mean, doll face.” He stepped forward and straddled Peter’s legs, his metal hand squeezing Peter’s ass, making Peter whimper lightly. “You act all cute and innocent,” he began, opening the lube, slicking up his fingers. “But you’re not all that innocent are you?” He parted Peter’s cheeks and lazily ran one of his slicked fingers over his hole. Bucky grinned as Peter’s body shook and he pushed his ass back onto the finger, desperate for more. 

“See. Look at you, sugar, backing yourself up. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, fuck,” Peter whined, “please, Bucky.”

“Please what?” Bucky asked, spreading the lube over Peter’s hole, pressing down a bit more, “use your words.”

“Ugh… Fuck me, please, just… I need you now. Please…” Peter’s pleading was cut off as Bucky’s finger breached him slowly.

“I’m going to fuck you, doll, but I’ve got to get you ready. I don’t think you could take all of this yet.”

Peter whined as he felt Bucky’s finger slide slowly, over and over. “I… Fuck! I can take it… Please, I can take it, just fuck me, please.”

“Not yet. You need to learn some patience, Pete,” he replied as he pushed in a second, dragging out a high pitched moan. “See,” he said, thrusting his fingers a little faster, “you’re not ready yet, are you?”

Bucky scissored his fingers, stretching Peter slowly, listening to the delicious moans that were falling from his lips and into the mattress, before he added a third. Bucky dragged his fingers slowly, touching and feeling every inch of Peter’s walls. He grinned as he watched Peter’s hands tighten in the sheets as he lifted his hips, pushing Bucky’s fingers deeper.

Bucky leaned over Peter’s body, using his hips to push his fingers even further, brushing gently against his prostate. Bucky chuckled as Peter cried out, arching his body further into the mattress. Bucky placed a kiss to Peter’s shoulder. “Think you’re ready, now?” he asked.

Peter nodded, not trusting his voice at all. He whimpered as Bucky removed his fingers, breathing heavily at the loss. He couldn’t bring himself to even move and see what Bucky was doing. All he could do was rock his hips, dragging his straining cock across the bed sheets, enjoying the overwhelming friction. In the distance, he could hear the lube cap open and when he opened his eyes, he saw that it was now laying next to his head. 

Before he could think about anything, he felt the head of Bucky’s cock press against his entrance, slowly breaching him. Bucky pushed his way in agonisingly slow, feeling Peter clench and relax around him as he tried to control his breathing. After what felt like forever, Peter felt Bucky’s hips connect with his own, fully sheathed. Bucky leaned over Peter and rested on his elbows, pressing open-mouthed kisses across Peter’s shoulders. 

After a few moments, Peter lifted his head. “Anytime now, old man,” he smirked.

Bucky growled and sank his teeth into the juncture of Peter’s shoulder before pulling his hips back and slamming back in, making Peter cry out. “I’ll show you ‘old man’,” he whispered before getting up on his knees and setting a punishing pace. 

All that could be heard in the room were gasps, whimpers and the sound of skin slapping. Bucky lifted Peter’s hips so that he was on his hands and knees, and kept up his hammering pace. Soon every other thrust started hitting his prostate and, even with his super strength, Peter couldn’t hold himself up anymore, dropping his chest back onto the mattress, muffling his moans again. Bucky kept a tight hold on his hips, guaranteed to leave bruises for at least a few hours.

Bucky gripped Peter’s hip tighter with his metal hand while his flesh hand reached around and gripped Peter’s neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Peter’s gasps turned to moans as the extra stimulation pulled him closer to the edge. Bucky could feel Peter start to clench around him; Knowing he wasn’t far off, Bucky changed his angle slightly, hammering at his prostate every time. 

A few more well-placed thrusts had Peter screaming into the mattress, cum spluttering onto the sheet below him. Peter dropped forwards, completely boneless, as Bucky thrust a couple more times before his hips stuttered, emptying himself with a deep groan. Bucky dropped on top of Peter, holding some of his own weight with what energy he had left. 

After a few moments of deep breaths, Peter giggled. “While I’m enjoying this cuddle, I think I’m gonna stick to these sheets.”

Bucky laughed, lifting himself up and pulling out before flopping himself on his back next to Peter. “How about we shower, change these sheets and have a real cuddle?” he winked, standing and heading towards Peter’s bathroom. He turned back to see Peter still laying still, legs spread. “You comin’?”

“I already did. Is your memory that bad, old man?” Peter grinned, promptly receiving a towel to the face. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before... What's gonna happen here??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaack!! So here it is... I hope you like it (some weren't too pleased with the last one LOL)
> 
> A huge thank you to [Harishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harishe/pseuds/Harishe) for beta reading this, you're amazing!!

Tony was in his usual place on the sofa when Peter and Bucky emerged. Bucky headed into the kitchen while Peter stood in the doorway, facing Tony. 

“Did you want a cup of coffee, Mr Stark?” he asked.

Tony checked his mug and nodded. “I’m nearly done with this one, a fresh one would be great, thanks Pete.”

“Are you gonna be joining us, or…” Peter trailing off nervously, glancing up at what Tony had up in front of him.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a second, I just want to get this last bit finalized for Bruce. I’ll take my coffee in there.”

Peter gave him a wide smile and nodded, heading back into the kitchen. Tony looked up to make sure that neither of them could see him before he started typing away. He watched the code roll on and as soon as the progress bar showed up, he sat back and waited, switching between watching the kitchen and the progress bar. When it flashed up as complete, Tony quickly shut down what he had been doing, making sure F.R.I.D.A.Y. wiped everything, before he got up.

Tony went over to the sink to rinse his used mug and as soon as he turned off the tap, he heard a phone beep. As he bent over to place his mug in the dishwasher, he heard Bucky groan.

“I’m sorry, doll, I’ve gotta head out. Looks like something’s been called in,” he said, putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Oh, ok,” Peter frowned, “That’s cool. I’ll see you out.”

“I’ll see you soon, Tony. Thanks for the coffee,” Bucky called as he left the room, followed by Peter. 

“No problem! See you soon!” Tony called out, a sly grin spreading on his face as he watched the man leave. 

Tony sat and watched them at the elevator, seeing the adorable look that was on Peter’s face as he looked up at Bucky. They were talking quietly and Tony rolled his eyes as Bucky stroked Peter’s cheek and leaned down for a quick kiss. As soon as Peter turned around to come back to the kitchen, Tony plastered a smile on his face, sipping at his coffee. 

“So, what are we doing today?” Peter asked as he took a seat next to Tony.

“Oh, so you actually have time for me now?” Tony sighed. “Not running off with your boyfriend?”

“No need to get jealous, Mr Stark, you’ll always come first,” Peter smiled. “And he’s not my boyfriend. We had fun but…”

Tony made a little noise of agreement. “Ok, well we can have a lab day and movie night, if you like,” Tony suggested. “You must be tired.”

Peter blushed a deep scarlet. “I’m ok… I’m not… S… sounds good,” he stuttered out. 

“Ok, let’s have some breakfast and get on. I went through a load of my old ideas last night and I wanna see what you think. Maybe we could get working on something new.”

Peter’s face lit up and he shuffled his way around the kitchen to grab what he needed to make breakfast. Tony smiled and waited for Peter to finish getting everything out before they worked together to get their apparently huge breakfast cooked. Once they had eaten their fill, they headed up to get ready for their day. 

When they made it down to the lab, they sat down at Tony’s workstation and Tony activated the holo-screen, immediately bringing up the folder that he had been working through. Peter’s eyes widened at the sheer number of ideas that Tony had, but hadn’t managed to complete. Peter turned and looked at Tony in awe. While he knew how incredible Tony’s mind was, the man never ceased to amaze him. 

They spent the next few hours working through the incredibly long list. Tony had come up with ideas for so many different walks of life. He had thought of new tech for hospitals; things that could help both the doctors and the patients. He had formulated new materials that could help the military; lighter bulletproofing, breathable uniforms and much more. He had thought up a multitude of new weapons for each of the Avengers. The list seemed endless.

They worked together to decide exactly which would be the most beneficial and which were more of a novelty. Every so often, Peter would stop them and they would get into a deep conversation about the practical applications and sometimes, Peter would have some way of enhancing what Tony had come up with, scribbling notes down onto his notepad and changing the plans in front of them. 

Peter spent a huge portion of the day blushing heavily. Tony seemed to be a little more physical than he had ever been before. Whenever he did something that Tony thought was beneficial, he put his arm around Peter’s shoulders squeezing, or he’d place his hand on Peter’s arm lightly. Once, when Peter stepped up to work on the holo-screen, and pointed to something for Tony to explain a little better, Tony stood right behind Peter, placing one hand on the small of his back. He leaned forward pressing his chest against Peter’s shoulder and placed his hand lightly over Peter’s to direct him through his question, speaking low into Peter’s ear. 

Peter had to hold back the shiver the second Tony’s hand came into contact. As he was leaning up a little, his shirt had ridden up and Tony’s fingers danced across his skin. He blushed a deep scarlet, knowing Tony must have heard him suck in a breath, he must have felt his heartbeat hammering through his body. If the man had, he made no indication, but Peter the overthinker had his brain running over every possibility. He didn’t even listen to Tony’s explanation. It took him a few minutes to bring his brain back from Neverland, but when he did he was glad to have the distraction of a LOT more ideas flashing before him.

The whole day was filled with little touches here and there, and Peter didn’t know how much more he could handle. Suppressing his body’s natural reactions was short-circuiting his brain.

Late into the afternoon, when they were so deep into their conversation that they didn’t notice the vibration on the desk that signalled Tony’s phone was ringing. They continued to talk until a very loud voice broke through.

“TONY!”

Tony and Peter both jumped at the sound of Pepper’s voice.

“Pep? Why are you screaming through my lab?”

“Boss, you installed a protocol that would automatically allow Ms Potts’s call through should you be in the lab and not answering more than two concurrent phone calls,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. supplied.

Tony rolled his eyes. “I really need to rethink all of these protocols,” he muttered. “What can I do for you, Pep? Peter’s here, by the way.”

“Hi Ms Potts!” Peter called out.

“Hi, Peter. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Pepper?”

“At least once more, Ms Potts,” Peter smiled.

They heard Pepper laugh lightly. “I was calling to check whether you remembered our conversation yesterday.”

“Sure I did. You told me that everything was going well, people are happy, yadda yadda yadda…”

Pepper sighed. “You really don’t change, do you. I knew you would block out the promise you made me.”

Tony groaned and looked at Peter, who was trying to hold in his laughter, giving Tony a look that said ‘oooooh you’re in trouble!’.

“Ok, please enlighten me on this supposed promise I made last night.” 

“The Variety Gala.”

“That’s tonight? What did you need? I’ve given my donation and I’m sure I would have bought you a stunning dress to wear.”

“I think you misunderstand, Tony. I’m not attending the gala tonight.” There were a few moments of silence as Pepper let Tony’s brain catch up with what she had said. “You are.”

“Oh no. No. Absolutely not,” Tony said.

“I think you’ll find, you are. Tony, we agreed months ago that, because you couldn’t be bothered to go to the Met Gala, you would attend the next one that you were invited to. You didn’t, and last night you promised me that you would go to this one.”

Tony huffed like a petulant child, which made Peter laugh. “Yeah, but…”

“No, Tony,” Pepper cut in, “I am not taking no for an answer this time. You WILL be attending this event. If I hear you say no one more time, so help me god, I will END you,” Pepper growled.

Peter laughed as Tony’s face paled. “Fine. I’ll go,” he groaned. “But I better have a plus one.” Tony turned to Peter with a mischievous look on his face. “If I have to endure this, you’re coming with me, Pete.”

Peter’s face dropped. “What?”

“You heard me,” Tony grinned. “We’re gonna get some use out of those suits I bought you.”

Pepper laughed. “I’ll leave you both to it. Happy will be there to pick you up at 7, your tickets will be in the car. Don’t be late. I’ll know if you’re late.” Before Tony could make a final snide comment, Pepper hung up the call. 

Tony chuckled at the horrified look that was still on Peter’s face. “Now do you understand why I love  _ and _ hate that woman?”

Peter nodded. “A gala? Like socialite, Gossip Girl kind of gala? The Met Gala?”

“Kind of. It’s not as extravagant as the Met, don’t worry.” Tony reassured. “I haven’t been to this one in years. I’ve always managed to find a way to get out of it and make Pepper go instead.” 

“Well you failed this year,” Peter mumbled.

“Hey! I’ll have less of that sass, thank you very much,” Tony scolded playfully. “Anyway, this is a gala for a Children’s Charity. They invite loads of rich people and get them drunk enough to buy whatever they have for sale or auction. There’s a cocktail hour, a sit down dinner and then more drinks.” Tony could see Peter’s cogs turning in mild terror. “Look, the way I see it, we get a night out, lots of booze,” Tony placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and squeezed, “and you’ll have me with you the whole time, ok? You have nothing to worry about.”

Peter grinned up at the man. The hand on his shoulder and the smile the man was giving him was all he needed. He knew it would all be ok. They’d have a great time. Sure, he was still terrified at being around all of these high-society types, but he wouldn’t be alone. Other than that nervousness, he was buzzing with excitement. After their dinner out the other night, he couldn’t wait to spend time with the man outside the lab or the tower. Things were different when they were out together. Honestly, things seemed to be different today. Good different.  _ Very _ good different.

They had an hour or so before they had to start getting ready, so they settled back down and continued where they left off. When it was time, F.R.I.D.A.Y. ordered them to finish up, threatening to call Pepper if they didn’t comply. Tony grumbled as he closed the plans down before they headed off to their own rooms.

After showering, Peter found himself in a massive world of déjà vu. He sat down in his underwear, staring at his racks of clothing. He could see the sleeves of the suits that he’d been bought and he just couldn’t decide. This was even more difficult than the previous night. He desperately wanted to fit in, he needed to look expensive; like he belonged. Peter stood and pulled them all out so that he could get a proper look. He wanted to get this right so badly and he didn’t want to ask Tony for help. 

It took longer than it should have, but Peter finally decided on something, putting away everything else and getting dressed. Once his clothes were on, he stood in front of his mirror and styled his hair, making sure it fell just perfectly. He opened the drawer to his dresser and pulled out the watch that Tony had bought him, locking it around his wrist. He looked down in the drawer and saw the box that held his sunglasses. He couldn’t decide whether he should wear them. Whilst Peter had an internal battle, the door to his room opened and Tony called out.

“Pete? You alright in there?”

When Peter didn’t respond, Tony slowly made his way through to the closet, where he instantly froze when he saw Peter. The young man was standing tall in his burgundy suit. Tony praised the gods and the woman who had picked out the suit; It fit Peter like a glove. Sure, Tony had seen Peters body wrapped in skin-tight Kevlar, but this was a whole new level.

Peter turned to him and smiled sweetly. “Hey, Mr Stark, I’m almost ready.”

“No problem, Pete, we’ve still got some time. You need any help?” he asked, stepping forward and motioning to the bow tie that hung open around Peter’s neck.

Peter looked down and smiled. “Oh… yeah please. These things are confusing.”

Tony chuckled as he came to a stop in front of Peter, eyes down and concentrating on the task at hand. Peter lifted his head to give Tony better access, and tried to look anywhere but at the man himself. He failed. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the man’s face, memorising the lines that formed in concentration, cataloguing the way his lips pursed as he made sure the tie was tied perfectly. Peter was only glad that he couldn’t look down at Tony’s hands, he knew those fingers would be dancing gracefully so close to his throat. 

Tony made a quiet noise as he gave the tie one last perfecting tug. “There. All done,” he said. As he slowly pulled his hands away, Tony lightly grazed his finger over the delicate skin above Peter’s collar, pretending that he didn’t hear the little hitch in Peter’s breath. Tony stepped back a little, smiling at the pink blush that dusted Peter’s cheeks. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I think so,” Peter said, turning back to the mirror to make sure. He looked down and spotted the sunglasses box, looking up towards Tony, then back down, finally making up his mind. He reached into the box and placed the glasses on, smiling at his reflection. “I’m ready. What do you think?” he asked.

Tony shamelessly looked him up and down (again) and gave an approving smile. “Gorgeous,” he winked. 

Peter tried to not hyperventilate at the compliment as he followed Tony out of his closet and through the penthouse. When they got outside they were greeted by Happy, who was standing on the sidewalk, leaning against the car. The entire journey was spent with Happy laughing and joking about the fact that Tony failed to get out of this event. He told them all about what Pepper had if said to him if Tony hadn’t shown up at all. Her instructions were very specific and Peter couldn’t contain his laughter. That is, until Happy mentioned that it wasn’t just Tony that this was aimed at.

The car slowed as they joined the queue to the gala, Peter grabbed the invite out of Tony’s hand and started down at the address, wide-eyed. “The gala is  _ here _ !?”

Tony looked up out the window and nodded. “Yeah, the Rainbow Room is on the 65th floor.”

Peter spent a few minutes calming himself down. He knew that the gala would be at some beautiful venue, but he had been hoping for some really nice hotel, or maybe some edgy, spacious loft in Brooklyn, NOT the Rockefeller Center. Peter became quiet rapidly, while Tony and Happy continued to chat. 

The car continued to roll along slowly for a few minutes and Peter’s panic began to rise as he noticed the tell-tale flashes of cameras.  _ Of course there would be paparazzi _ , Peter thought. When there was only only one car in front of them, Peter could hear the shouting of the men with the cameras trying to get the attention of whoever was on the red carpet. 

When it was finally their turn, Tony got out of the car expertly, raising a hand to wave to the crowd that was gathered. Peter sat still, taking a few deep breaths before he slid along the back seat towards the open door. Tony turned and held out his hand for Peter, giving him a reassuring smile. Peter took Tony’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled gently from the safety of the car. Peter tried his best not to trip over his own feet and mostly succeeded, but he definitely heard Happy’s snort just as Tony closed the car door. 

Tony kept Peter’s hand in his as he pulled him along slowly. He looked back and gave a soft smile, which immediately calmed Peter down.  _ I can do this, _ he said to himself as he glanced down at their linked hands with a grin. Tony stopped halfway down the carpet and immediately pulled Peter to his side, his arm sliding around Peter’s slim waist. Peter managed to hide his initial shock and smiled out to the cameras. He was here with Tony and he had to represent him well. He needed to not look or do anything stupid. He spared a moment to look up at Tony, who was smiling out to the cameras and waving lightly, which made Peter smile more. He had seen Tony in these situations on TV and in magazines, but it was a whole new experience being there. 

Tony could feel Peter’s eyes on him and it made his smile genuine. It wasn’t that smile that he plastered on for the cameras, he was actually happy. When Peter’s head turned back to the cameras, Tony could feel him shaking. Tony clutched Peter a little tighter and leaned down to speak in his ear.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart,” he whispered, “try not to panic. You’re with me, you’re safe.”

Peter turned and looked up at Tony, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. He smiled up at the man like nothing else mattered in the world. For a while, he didn’t even notice the flash bulbs, even as Tony turned back to the cameras, Peter stared at the man’s profile just enjoying this moment. Peter was eventually snapped out of his daze as Tony’s hand left his waist and slipped back into his hand, pulling him a little further along the red carpet to the video cameras, choosing to stop before a woman in front of a video camera, holding an E! microphone. 

She asked the usual “who are you wearing?” question, which Tony answered with practiced ease, Peter almost panicked when she turned to him, but Tony gave his hand a quick reassuring squeeze and he managed to pronounce the designer’s name without sounding like an idiot. The woman asked Tony who Peter was and the extent of their relationship; Tony simply introduced the world to Peter Parker, ignored the question about their relationship, and began his apologies, pulling Peter towards the doors leaving all of the news reporters trying to keep his attention.

They walked hand-in-hand to the elevator and stepped in, Tony pressing the button for the 65th floor. As soon as the doors closed, Tony turned to Peter and smiled. 

“You ok, Pete?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, “I guess it’s just a lot. I don’t know how you do it all the time.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, well I don’t do it so much anymore, why do you think I find ways to get out of these things. It was all good fun when I was young and enjoyed all the attention. Not so much nowadays.” Peter nodded his agreement. “Though, it’s not so bad with you here with me.”

Peter blushed at the compliment and chuckled nervously. “You know what’s funny? I think everyone thinks I’m your date… like we’re on an actual date.”

“So what if we were?” Tony asked, nonchalantly. 

“Is… Is that your way of asking me out Mr Stark?” Peter asked with a smirk, “Because I think you’re supposed to do that before we actually venture out…”

“That’s enough of your sass, Mr Parker,” Tony cut in.

“...And you didn’t even give me a chance to say no.”

Tony barked out a loud laugh. “Like you’d say no.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “You’re so sure of yourself, aren’t you.”

“Genius. Billionaire. Playboy. Philanthropist,” Tony listed out, stepping closer until Peter’s back was against the wall of the lift, trapping him in with his arms. He leaned down until his lips brushed against Peter’s ear. He grinned when he heard Peter’s breathing speed up. “How could you resist,” he whispered. 

Before Peter’s brain could compute what was going on, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tony stepped back with a smug look on his face and turned to exit the elevator. 

“Smug asshat”

Tony turned back and smiled, holding his elbow out. “Yes, but I am a smug asshat that you’re on a date with, what does that say about your choices?”

Peter rolled his eyes and took Tony’s arm. “I’d say my choices are obviously questionable and I probably need some kind of psychiatric help.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ll make some calls tomorrow,” Tony said, leading the way through to the main room. “Actually, I might be able to introduce you to someone here tonight, wouldn’t that be lovely.” 

Peter shook his head. “You really are a dick, aren’t you,” he said, not bothering to hide his smile, “Is this how all of your dates begin? Offering out counselling. I’m sure people need it after a night with you.”

Tony stopped and gave Peter the most wounded look that he could manage. “You think I’d offer just  _ anyone _ that? No, you’re a special case, young Peter,” he said, patting Peter’s hand. 

Before Peter could think of a witty comeback, his breath was taken away as they entered the main room. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling were glistening, with the last of the evening sun projecting colors throughout the room. The tables around the room were beautifully decorated in silver and white, with a centerpiece of flowers towering over and draping so tastefully.

“Wow. It looks like some Real Housewives wedding,” Peter said, staring up at the ceiling.

“You really need to lay off those crappy TV shows,” Tony chuckled, leading them down the steps, each taking a glass of champagne from the servers.

Tony walked them to the middle of the room where there was a circular podium lined with male and female models, each one wearing a stunning ball gown or perfectly tailored suit, with extravagantly beautiful jewelry obviously on show. Tony brought them to a stop in front of the podium and in front of one of the information plaques. 

“Tonight has a silent auction, apparently.” Tony led Peter slowly around the podium, looking like he was reading each of the plaques at the front. “The jewelry has been made and donated by a local business and all of the proceeds are going to the charity.” 

Peter nodded along, admiring the jewelry. It was all beautiful and delicate. He enjoyed the slow stroll around the podium arm-in-arm, guests were still arriving gradually and most were finding their table. It didn’t take long before their peaceful evening was interrupted by people who were desperate to speak to Tony. The next hour or so was spent with Tony introducing Peter to person after person. Tony spent most of the conversations discussing Peter’s merits and achievements. Peter kept trying to hold back his blushing as he listened to what Tony was saying about him.

“Peter has an incredible mind…”

“Did you know that Peter is studying at MIT?”

“Peter has been instrumental in the R&D of some new Stark products recently…”

The people that Peter was being introduced to were apparently incredibly influential in the city, or were business rivals of Tony’s, and Peter quickly found himself easily answering the questions that he was asked. He talked happily about his classes, carefully talked his way around the questions about the tech that they were working on, and as they moved around the room, photographers kept stopping them for photographs either the two of them, or with the people that they were talking with. Peter also noticed that the photographers were taking a lot of candid shots. Peter couldn’t believe how many people had wanted to speak with them (ok yes, he was with Tony Stark, but still!) and when they finally made their way to their seats, Peter realised he had a pocket full of business cards. 

They made their introductions to the others at their table and Tony shuffled his seat a little closer to Peter’s and held out his hand expectantly. Peter pulled out the business cards and gave them to Tony, who went through all of them, separating them into two piles. Once he was done, he handed a slightly smaller pile back to Peter and found a waiter to take the rest.

He pointed to the ones in Peter’s hands. “Those ones are definitely worth keeping. You never know when they will come in handy. The others are just vultures trying to steal you from my clutches.”

“And you want to keep me trapped?” Peter asked, laughing lightly.

Tony threw his arm around the back of Peter’s chair. “Of course,” he said, pulling Peter a little closer. 

“Awwww you two make such an adorable couple!” One of the trophy wives on their table - Briana - called out across the table. “How long have you been together?”

Peter laughed nervously. “Would you believe this is our first date?”

Briana gasped, “No! You look like you’ve been together for so long.”

“Well actually, this is our second date. Our first date was a few weeks ago,” Tony smiled politely.

Peter turned to Tony in shock. “That was a date?!”

“I’m counting it as one,” Tony said to Peter before turning back to Briana. “So yes, date number two, but we’ve known each other for years.”

As the women around the table gave a chorus of awww’s, Peter muttered, “You really need to learn how to ask people on dates.”

“I don’t need to, I’ve got you,” Tony said quietly before turning back to the table and engaging in conversation with the rest of the table. 

Peter’s eyes widened at what Tony had said. He spent a few moments processing and blushed as he realised that Tony obviously wanted him since he was telling people that they were not just there together as friends or colleagues, but were on a date. He had hoped that this would happen but never actually thought that it would, and that it would be this simple. Peter felt a hand rest on his thigh and he jumped slightly from his thoughts, realising that Tony was trying to pull him into the conversation. 

During the dinner, obviously gourmet cuisine, they kept up the chit chat with the people on their table. Peter had never expected to be able to fit in comfortably with people like this, but it was great. He got to speak science, some of the people even told stories from their Ivy League days, which were incredibly unexpected and entertaining, and many of them discussed the extent of much of their charity work, which Peter found so interesting. 

Between the main course and dessert, Tony excused himself from the table for a moment. At first, Peter was worried about being left alone, but the man next to him - a wall street trader of some sort - pulled Peter into a discussion about what he was planning on doing after college and Peter found himself not even noticing that Tony was gone or when he had returned, until Tony’s hand returned to his thigh once more.

At the end of the dinner, there was the usual charity spokesperson’s speech before they announced the winners of the auctions. Peter clapped politely along with the rest of the guests as each winner went up to collect their item. Peter was shocked, however, when Tony’s name was called. He hadn’t even realised Tony had bid on anything. Peter watched Tony smile for the camera as he accepted the box. Honestly, Peter hadn’t been listening to what each lot was, so he had no idea what was so important to Tony.

When Tony returned to the table, he had a huge smile on his face as he slid the box over to Peter, who looked up with wide eyes. He opened the box and couldn’t believe what was resting in the soft velvet; A white gold spiral bracelet with five diamond encrusted charms which looked just like mechanical nuts evenly spaced around. Peter looked back at Tony with a huge question in his eyes. 

“I noticed that you looked at that one the longest, figured you must like it,” Tony said with a grin. As he noticed Peter’s blush, he continued, “Oh, and the money goes to charity, so in all honesty, I bought it for the children.”

“Tony I… It’s beautiful, thank you.” Peter smiled and threw his arms around Tony, who happily returned the hug.

When they pulled back, Briana and the other women on their table had run around to see the bracelet up close. While the women and Peter gushed over the jewelry, one of the other men at the table leaned over.

“Second date? God, Stark, what are you gonna do for a third? You’re making us men look terrible! My wife is never gonna stop talking about this.”

Tony laughed. “You better up your game then!”

As the night continued, the bar opened, the podium was removed and a band set up on the main stage. They had a couple of drinks before Tony decided that it was time to pull Peter up on the dance floor. The band was playing a slow song and Tony easily pulled Peter close. They swayed together with the music and for a while, Peter forgot where they were. He let his head rest on Tony’s shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing Tony to lead him around the floor.

“You ok?” Tony asked.

Peter lifted his head and smiled up at Tony. “I’m perfect,” he replied.

Tony leaned down and rested his forehead against Peter’s and they continued to dance together. One of the women from their table insisted she get a dance with Peter, so Tony reluctantly left Peter on the dancefloor and went to the bar with the woman’s husband. At first, Peter’s eyes followed Tony, but he soon needed to pull his attention back to the woman in front of him so that he didn’t step on her obviously expensive shoes. While he wasn’t the best at this style of dance, the woman, Beverley she introduced herself as, was patient and complementary as he attempted to lead her round the floor. 

Tony returned and stole Peter away not long after, and Peter gladly relinquished the lead and allowed Tony to hold him close. An announcement was made later on that the roof garden was open to anyone who wanted to take in the views of the city at night. 

Tony took Peter’s hand and led him up to the rooftop knowing that Peter loved viewing the city from above. They each took a glass from the waiters and Tony led them down to the other end of the garden where they looked out at St Patrick’s Cathedral. Peter stood as close to the edge as he possibly could, while Tony stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and his chin resting on his shoulder. 

“I’d really love to just web my way over there and perch,” Peter said, motioning to the cathedral, resting his hands on Tony’s arms.

“Wouldn’t that be a surprisingly boring way of revealing your little secret. I’m disappointed, Pete.”

Peter scoffed. “What, and standing there and just saying ‘I am Iron Man’ was exciting?”

Tony dug his fingers into Peter’s sides, making the younger man squeal, before holding him tighter to his chest, placing the most delicate of kisses behind Peter’s ear. Tony smiled as he felt the slight tremor run through Peter’s body.

“This is nice,” Peter sighed. 

“Yeah, it is.”

They stood together for a while, just quietly enjoying each other’s company. They listened to the soft music being played and the distant traffic on the ground. Tony loosened his arms and held Peter’s wrist, pulling back his sleeve so that he could check Peter’s watch.

“Wanna get out of here?” Tony asked. 

Peter turned around in Tony’s arms and smiled. “Sounds good.”

Tony nodded, not making any attempt to move. “Good.”

They stood, looking at each other, wrapped in each other. Tony lifted a hand to cup Peter’s cheek, the younger man leaning into the touch. Tony’s thumb lightly caressed the soft skin as he slowly leaned in. Peter’s breath stuttered as he realised what was happening. He felt Tony’s nose brush against his, he could feel Tony’s breath on his lips. Just as their eyes began to flutter closed, a camera flashed, shocking Peter just a little, making him jump back. 

Tony groaned and turned to the culprit. “Way to ruin a moment, buddy,” he said, eyes dropping to the man’s press pass. “Who do you work for, I think I need to have a word with your boss…”

The man started spluttering apologies and Peter instantly felt so bad for him. He rested his hand on Tony’s arm and smiled. “It’s ok, just leave it. I thought we were getting out of here anyway.”

Tony smiled and held out his arm for Peter to take. “You’re right, let’s go.” He turned to leave, giving the photographer one last glare. “You’re lucky, buck-o,” he said, before muttering to himself as he walked away. “Ruining that damn moment, fucks sake!”

Peter laughed as he let himself be led to the elevator.  _ We’re definitely gonna have to try that again! Damn photographers. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the amazing LeafOnTheWind for beta reading this chapter for me, love you!!!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it... IT'S HAPPENING!

Happy was waiting downstairs when Tony and Peter came out of the front doors. His eyes immediately zeroed in on their joined hands and his brow furrowed in confusion; he didn’t know what was going on, he didn’t know if he wanted to know what was going on, and honestly, he didn’t even know how to broach the subject. He opened the door for them, smiling as they slid into the back seat before climbing in the front and starting their short journey back to the Tower.

“You guys look like you had a good time,” he said, attempting to make  _ some _ conversation and going for the easy small-talk option. 

“It’s hard to not enjoy yourself when you have such great company,” Tony smiled, putting his arm around Peter’s shoulders.

Happy watched in the rearview mirror as Peter blushed and leaned into the hug, his hand resting on Tony’s thigh. In that moment, Happy realised that he wasn’t gonna get much out of either of them. They only had eyes for each other and started a laugh-filled conversation about their night. Happy spent the entire drive trying to speculate what was happening between them; sure, they’d always been close, but this was a whole new level. 

The first possibility that ran through his mind was that Tony was taking advantage of Peter, but he immediately brushed that off, regretting even thinking it. Sure, he had more than a bit of a reputation years ago—Happy had been witness to enough of it—but that was just it, it was old news. He knew that Tony wasn’t like that anymore. Even a few weeks ago, Tony had been out and hadn’t resorted to his old tricks. No. That couldn’t be it.

Happy then thought that he must be imagining things. Maybe this was just them being friendly; they have been together for well over a month, this could just be how they are now. That idea was shot down immediately when he realised that things in the back seat had gone a little quiet and risked a glance back and saw that they were just looking at each other. Tony’s hand was resting on Peter’s cheek and it looked like they were both leaning in. 

Happy’s eyes widened, knowing he really shouldn’t be watching. Suddenly a car horn turned his attention back to the road as he saw a car merge across in front of him, just barely missing the front of their car, forcing Happy to slam on the brakes.

“If one more person interrupts, I swear to god!” Tony groaned.

“Sorry, boss. Some dumbass driver thinking he owns the road,” Happy apologised, hearing Peter giggling at Tony’s reaction.

The rest of the drive was spent quietly enjoying the drive. Happy didn’t sneak any more glances behind him and soon enough, they arrived at the tower. They both bade him goodnight and Happy drove away, thinking about what he should say to May; he knew that she’d ask how it all went and honestly, he had no idea what to say, and he didn’t really want to be the one to tell May anything about what he’d seen in the back seat. He decided to play it as vague as possible, at least until he had a chance to talk to Tony and get some answers.

Peter and Tony exited the elevator still laughing about the events of the night. Hand in hand, they walked through the penthouse and up towards the bedrooms. Coming to a stop outside Peter’s room, they took a moment to just look at each other, smiling. 

Peter leaned back against his door, needing some sort of support for the time being; he had been so confident all night when they had other people around them, but here he was standing with Tony Stark after a  _ date, _ and he genuinely has no idea what’s going to happen.

“I… Um… I had a great time tonight,” Peter stuttered nervously.

Tony chuckled. “You really are adorable, Pete. You’re acting just like those people in those godawful movies you force me to watch.”

“Hey!” Peter exclaimed, shoving Tony back slightly. 

“I’m kidding!” Tony replied, stepping forward once more. “I had a great time too, thank you for coming with me. I don’t think I’ve ever had that much fun at one of those galas before.”

Peter blushed at the compliment, smiling. “Well, I’m very glad I could be of use,” he quipped, a little bit of his confidence back. “It’s… It’s getting late, I should be getting to bed.” Peter looked up at Tony with the biggest eyes he could muster up.

“Hmm… I think you’re right. Well, I think I know the perfect way to end this date.”

Before Peter could think or respond, Tony closed the gap and finally pressed their lips together. Peter’s brain started to think every single cheesy thing that could possibly run through his head in this moment, but he didn’t care. Tony’s lips felt perfect, way better than he could ever have imagined. 

Peter easily relented control as he slid his arms up Tony’s body to wrap around the man’s neck. Tony’s hands gripped Peter’s hips and held him against the door, making Peter whine embarrassingly as he felt Tony’s body press against him. Tony smirked into the kiss and quickly deepened it, swallowing every little noise he drew from Peter. 

Tony could feel Peter trying to fight against the hold he had on him. He also knew that, with his strength, Peter could easily break out of it, but obviously didn’t want to, happily submitting and just dying for a little bit of friction on his hardening cock. 

Tony eventually pulled back, placing one last small kiss on Peter’s lips before whispering, “Perfect end to a date, I’d say.”

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, breathless. “I can think of a way to make it even better,” he smirked, a little shocked that he’d said it, but definitely not regretting the fact that it had come out of his mouth.

Tony smiled. “I’m sure you can, sweetheart,” Tony cooed, running his fingers through Peter’s hair before leaning down towards Peter’s ear, “but I’d much prefer leaving you wanting more.” Tony stepped back, chuckling as Peter deflated and did his best bratty pout. “Night, Peter,” Tony said, stepping out of Peter’s space.

“Night, Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, holding onto his pout for way longer than necessary.

“I just had my tongue down your throat, I think it’s high time you called me Tony,” he chuckled.

Peter blushed lightly. “I’ll try, Mr. Stark, but it might be a little…” Peter glanced down before looking back up at Tony through his lashes. “...Hard.”

Tony groaned and ducked in for one last kiss. “You are gonna be the death of me, kid.” Tony stepped back and winked at Peter before turning towards his own bedroom. “See you in the morning.”

“Night, Tony,” Peter said, opening his door and finally retreating. 

Exactly like all of those movies Peter loves, he ran across his room and flopped down on his bed with a huge grin on his face. Not only had he been on a date with Tony Stark—second date, apparently—but he had made out with Tony Stark and had successfully made  _ the _ Tony Stark hard! A little giggle escaped him as his mind ran over the events of the night. 

It had been perfect. Well, almost perfect. The only way this night could have ended better would have been if he was spread out on Tony’s bed, naked and screaming. Peter groaned and rolled over, heading off to the bathroom. He needed to shower and get the admittedly incredible thoughts out of his head. 

After a shower, Peter put on a fresh pair of boxers and climbed into bed. In his mind, the quicker he went to sleep, the quicker he could wake up and see Tony. Therein lay the problem: Peter couldn’t sleep. His mind was running at about a mile a minute and he couldn’t shut it off. All he could think about was Tony and how his lips felt, how he felt pressed up against him. 

It was about 3AM when Peter’s devious little mind got an idea. He threw off his covers and headed out his bedroom door. Peter crept down the hallway and came to a halt outside Tony’s door. After a few deep breaths, Peter eased the door open and crept in, closing the door behind him as silently as he could. When he heard the soft click, he held his breath and turned to see Tony, thankful that the man hadn’t moved a muscle. 

Peter tiptoed his way over to the bed and lifted up the sheets as gently as he could, slipping underneath and laying with his back to Tony. His heart stopped as he felt Tony move, praying the man wouldn’t wake up and kick him out on his ass but he felt Tony’s arm wrap around his waist, pulling him flush against the man’s chest. Tony’s breathing stayed steady, telling Peter that the man hadn’t woken up. Peter smiled and snuggled deeper, feeling himself finally be able to sleep.

XXX

When Tony started to come into consciousness, the first thing that he noticed was that he was extra warm and wrapped around something much harder than his usual pillow. He cracked his eyes open slowly and found his face full of chestnut hair. He could feel the gentle rise and fall of Peter’s chest and this moment felt right. Tony tightened his arm around Peter and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

Peter wiggled a little. “Mmm, morning,” he said sleepily.

“Very good morning,” Tony replied. “When did you sneak in here?”

“Some point this morning. I couldn’t sleep so…”

“Oh, I’m not complaining, sweetheart.” 

“Good,” Peter smiled, pushing his ass back to grind against Tony’s cock.

Tony groaned, gripping Peter even tighter, pressing a kiss to Peter’s neck. “ _ Definitely  _ not complaining. I think I could get used to this. Perfect way to wake up, I’d say.”

Peter turned around in Tony’s arms and smirked. “I can think of how to make this even better,” he said before dragging Tony in for a kiss. 

Tony pulled back and mumbled against Peter’s lips, “This  _ is  _ better.”

“Just you wait,” Peter chuckled, pushing Tony onto his back and straddling the man’s waist, latching his lips straight onto Tony’s throat. 

Tony was both shocked and incredibly turned on by the show of strength, moaning as he felt Peter’s teeth nipping at his collarbone. Tony bucked up, his cock desperate for some kind of friction, only to be denied when Peter lifted himself away. Tony let out a whine that he would never admit to making as Peter continued his journey south, pressing a trail of barely-there kisses across Tony’s chest. 

Peter made his way to Tony’s boxers and nuzzled the soft cotton, earning himself a desperate moan from the man underneath him. Peter took the waistband between his teeth and looked up at Tony with his eyes wide, asking silent permission. Tony felt Peter’s pause and looked down. He lifted himself up onto his elbows to get a better view, eyes locking onto those chestnut orbs which usually held so much innocence. 

“Well, finish what you started, kid,” Tony smirked, intending to hold an air of confidence, but the slight crack in his voice betrayed him. 

Peter gave him a sly grin and let the elastic slip from between his teeth, sitting up so that he could pull Tony’s boxers down. Peter tossed the boxers across the room and leaned forward again, running his hands up Tony’s thighs, thumbs brushing dangerously close to his cock. Tony was about to open his mouth to make a comment but that was cut off as Peter licked Tony’s cock from the root, taking the head into his mouth. Peter sucked briefly before releasing it with a soft pop, a little trail of saliva dribbling down his chin.

Tony was in awe at the young man in front of him. Tony had spent years thinking the kid was an angel… Turns out he was the devil incarnate, and Tony loved it. His brain started running through all of the things he wanted to do to him; his brain was running through so many scenarios that he didn’t notice Peter’s smirk, only snapping out of it when he felt the bed move and Peter was standing by the bed, not-so-subtly rearranging himself. 

“Best get ready for the day. I’m gonna jump in the shower,” Peter said. 

Tony grinned, mind steering to a very wonderful, wet scenario. “Great idea, Pete,” Tony exclaimed, rolling out of bed and heading straight towards his en-suite, only stopping when he realised Peter wasn’t following. “You coming?”

“Oh, I was gonna head off to my shower, all my clothes are there and…” Peter trailed off, that innocent look back on his face.

Tony smirked and leaned against the door frame in all his naked glory, cock still hard and demanding attention. “Sure you don’t wanna give this shower a go? I’m very good with my hands,” he winked, grinning as Peter’s eyes traveled slowly over his body, centering on his hands.

“I’d love to,” he said, stepping towards Tony, running his hands up the man’s chest. Peter stood on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to Tony’s throat before whispering, “But I’d much prefer leaving you wanting more.” 

Peter turned and made his way out of the door, leaving a shocked Tony behind gaping like a fish. When he finally snapped out of it Tony went into his bathroom and turned on the shower. “Peter Fuckin’ Parker,” he muttered to himself, stepping under the cold spray.

XXXXX

When Tony made it down to the kitchen, Peter was already cooking breakfast. He had had to spend a bit of extra time getting himself ready, willing his cock to go down so that he could get his jeans on a little bit more comfortably. It took longer than expected, damn that gorgeous kid. Peter had chosen to blast one of his own playlists. Tony shook his head, recognising the K-Pop group, hating himself for knowing who it was. 

Tony stepped up behind Peter and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing a quick kiss to the back of Peter’s neck. Peter giggled and pushed Tony back with his ass.

“Go and sit down, I’ve got this.” When Tony didn’t move, Peter turned around and smiled. “I mean it! If you don’t go and sit down, you won’t get anything to eat.”

Tony reached forward and pulled Peter against him. “I know what I wanna eat, and it’s not in that pan,” he said, nipping at Peter’s throat. 

“Mmmm,” Peter moaned, relaxing into the embrace. “No. You, sir, will do as you’re told. Sit down, no distractions.”

Tony pouted and took his seat at the breakfast bar, settling for watching Peter dance his way around the kitchen. If he couldn’t touch, he was sure as hell gonna drink in the sight before him. After last night and this morning, Tony didn’t even stop himself from staring at Peter’s ass, which was swaying in time with the music. Tony was pretty sure Peter was doing certain moves on purpose, but who was he to complain? He was enjoying the show. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t enjoy his entertainment for much longer as F.R.I.D.A.Y. broke through his trance. “Boss, you may want to have a look at the headlines today.”

Tony sighed and turned his attention from Peter, leaving the kitchen to go and sit at the coffee table. F.R.I.D.A.Y. brought up the relevant articles that she thought Tony would like to see, namely the celebrity and entertainment pages, apparently. TMZ, Page 6, US Weekly, E Online and many more surrounded him, each one with photos of him and Peter. Most chose the pictures from the red carpet; Tony smiled, most of them had chosen a photo with Tony smiling for the cameras, but Peter seemed to be looking up at Tony. Peter looked at him like he hung the moon, there was a tenderness swimming in his expression that Tony had honestly never seen before. His heart swelled, realising just how important last night had been for them. 

Tony turned to look at the TMZ article and his eyes narrowed when he saw the picture. That photographer he had wanted to get fired worked for them.  _ Of course he did. _ Tony was face to face with the photo of their almost-first kiss. He sighed, he couldn’t fault the photo really, it was perfect. He wanted to frame it, get someone to paint it. They looked so natural and happy in that moment. Tony still thought it was a shame that it didn’t continue, but he could sacrifice it there, for that photo. Tony made a mental note to get Pepper to send out contact, he wanted copies of all of these photos.  _ When the hell did I become so sentimental?! _

Tony’s eyes were drawn away from the photos and he groaned as he finally read the headlines:

**_Tony Stark: Billionaire Sugar Daddy_ **

**_Iron Man Dating ‘Barely Legal’ College Student_ **

**_Stark’s New Boy Toy: Who is Peter Parker?_ **

**_College Student Seduces Iron Man; Is He Just An Iron Fan?_ **

Tony rolled his eyes at the awful headlines and started to read through the articles, frowning at the speculation that filled them. They mentioned Peter studying at MIT, and a couple of them managed to find details of Peter’s internship at SI, but none of them really knew the truth. They either said that Tony coerced his much younger intern into bed, or that Peter had offered himself up so that he could get his hands on Tony’s money. 

Many of them mentioned Peter’s Twitter and Instagram accounts, using some of his selfies further down in the article. In all honesty, what was being said wasn’t great, but it could’ve been much worse. Peter was squeaky clean, so there wasn’t much that they could really bring up, and they definitely didn’t want to edge into slander territory and risk the wrath of Tony’s legal team. 

Tony was so deep in reading the articles that he didn’t hear Peter call him. Peter made his way from the kitchen and stood behind the sofa to see what Tony was so engrossed in. He smiled when he saw the photos, but his eyes widened in shock when he read the headlines. Sure, he’d kinda worked out that they’d be in the news this morning, but he hadn’t expected this. He didn’t know why, but he thought that, since he was so unimportant, they might be mentioned a bit, but not like this. 

He pulled his phone from his pocket and noticed that his home screen was covered in notifications from all of his social media; friend requests, follows, likes, comments, going back all morning. His phone had been on silent and he had been too busy to check it. He didn’t get many messages usually so it hadn’t even crossed his mind.

Peter placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders and leaned forward, letting his hands run down Tony’s chest. “So, Daddy, which one are you reading?” he whispered in Tony’s ear.

Tony chuckled. “TMZ. What do you think, baby boy?” he asked, gesturing to the articles in front of him.

Peter thought for a moment. “Hmm… I think we make an adorable couple.”

“Of course we do,” he said, running his hands up Peter’s arms and pulling him over the back of the sofa, Peter’s head landing in his lap.

Peter looked up at Tony, eyes shining. “Is this really happening?”

“Yep,” Tony grinned, running his fingers through Peter’s still-damp curls. He could see something in Peter’s eyes, he didn’t know if it was nervousness or hesitation, but he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Peter’s lips. “Don’t worry, Daddy will take care of you.” 

Tony winked and gave Peter a smile that headed straight downstairs. Peter’s eyes quickly changed as he reached up and pulled Tony back down, crashing their lips together, giving Tony everything he’s got. Without breaking apart, Peter pulled himself up and straddled Tony’s lap, taking Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth as he ground his ass down. 

Tony groaned, feeling the sparks of pain and pleasure roaming his body. “As much as I’d love for you to be screaming my name bent over this sofa,” he began, running his hands up Peter’s thighs and round to grip his ass. “I’d much rather see you…” he kissed Peter’s neck, “spread out on my bed…” he pressed a kiss to the other side of his neck, “begging me for more.” He leaned in and kissed Peter’s lips once more, swallowing his moans.

Peter reached between them and palmed Tony’s cock, using his own hips to apply more pressure, grinning when Tony threw his head back and groaned. Tony lifted his hips against Peter’s weight, enjoying the friction that was being given and desperately trying to get more. Their hips rolled together for a while, heads together and breath mingling. Peter pressed one more kiss to Tony’s lips before he retracted his hand and stood up. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asked, chest heaving.

“I believe you mentioned something about me being spread out on your bed,” Peter replied with a smile, turning and making his way towards the stairs. He turned back as his foot reached the first step. “Am I gonna be doing this on my own or…?”

Tony chuckled and stood. “I’m hoping you’ll be completely naked by the time I get up there.”

Peter grinned and turned, taking the steps two at a time, running his way down the hall to Tony’s bedroom. Tony made his way leisurely, giving Peter time to get himself ready, loving Peter’s enthusiasm. When he reached his bedroom—much slower than his body really wanted him to—he found Peter on his front, naked, propped up on his elbows, his feet in the air and crossed at the ankles, swinging. His face held that adorably innocent look that headed straight to Tony’s cock, Peter obviously knew what that face did to him.

Tony closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, perching beside Peter. He ran his fingers through Peter’s hair and delighted in the fact that Peter leaned into the touch. 

“You are such a good boy, aren’t you,” Tony whispered, letting his hand smooth down Peter’s arched back to cup his ass.

“Sometimes,” Peter smirked. 

“Oh, I know that, sweetheart. Now, why don’t you be a good boy and lay back for me?”

Peter did as he was told, laying back on the bed, legs spread open to accommodate Tony. One of Peter’s legs was draped across Tony’s lap, the man ran his hand gently up the leg, turning himself so that he was between Peter’s legs. Peter smiled up at Tony, who leaned down to press another kiss to Peter’s lips. What was meant to be sweet and chaste quickly turned heated, Tony rocking his body into the body below him. 

The denim of Tony’s jeans dragged across Peter’s cock, pulling gasps and moans from his lips. When he started to feel the familiar building, he pulled his lips from Tony’s, throwing his head back and letting out what could only be described as a whine. Tony took the opportunity to start trailing kisses and nips down Peter’s throat and jaw, his hips not giving up on their movement.

“T… Tony,” Peter gasped, “I… Please, Mr. Stark.”

“What do you need, baby boy?” Tony mumbled against Peter’s skin.

“Y… You’re wearing too many clothes,” he panted, his hands reaching down for the hem of Tony’s shirt. 

Tony lifted himself up so that he was kneeling, running his hands over the smooth skin of Peter’s thighs. “You wanna undress me, baby?”

Peter’s chest was heaving as he looked up at Tony; he was the only one naked and he knew that he looked wrecked already, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was hypersensitive and desperate to get some skin on skin contact. He couldn’t trust his voice, he didn’t even know if he had a voice at that moment so he just nodded and watched wide-eyed as Tony stood up.

Peter scrambled his way off the bed and stood in front of Tony, reaching out to the hem of Tony’s t-shirt again, this time with much more purpose. Tony lifted his arms as Peter pulled his shirt off, tossing it to the floor without taking his eyes off the man before him. Peter let his hands roam Tony’s chest, making their way around his neck, pulling the man down for another kiss. 

As their tongues battled, Tony’s hands went between them, undoing his pants. As soon as the fly was down, Peter batted his hands away and yanking the man’s pants and boxers down, kneeling so that he was face to face with Tony’s cock. Tony leaned down and placed a finger under Peter’s chin, guiding him to stand back up. 

Tony pulled Peter in for a kiss. When Peter went to pull back, Tony’s hands came up to either side of Peter’s face and pulled him back in, pouring every bit of pent-up desire he had into it. His tongue swept through Peter’s mouth, tasting every part of him that he could; the intensity made Peter’s knees buckle. One of Tony’s hands released Peter’s face and wrapped around his waist, pulling them flush together, his cock pressed firmly against Peter’s stomach. 

“Fuck.” Peter wrenched his lips from Tony’s and groaned, making the older man chuckle. 

“On your front, baby boy,” he instructed, brushing his thumb across Peter’s cheek tenderly. 

Peter blushed at the pet name and quickly complied, laying flat on his stomach. The soft sheets on his cock felt heavenly and he couldn’t help but thrust his hips slowly, moaning low into the bedding. 

Tony stood and watched for a moment, fisting his own cock; He couldn’t believe how beautifully sinful the kid looked fucking his sheets. It was more than he could ever imagine and more. He was sure Peter didn’t even know how incredible he looked, lost chasing his own pleasure, crying out to be touched. Peter’s moans turned whines as his hips ground down faster. 

Tony kneeled by the side of the bed between Peter’s legs and slowly glided his hands up the back of Peter’s thighs to his hips, gripping them tightly, silently telling Peter to still his movements. Peter whimpered and stopped, lifting his head up and turning so that he could look at Tony, his eyes heavy lidded and pleading. 

Tony smirked and grabbed Peter’s ass cheeks and squeezed hard, verging on painful. “Look at you, baby,” he crooned, “so fucking gorgeous.” 

“Please, Tony…” Peter panted, unable to finish whatever his brain had apparently wanted to say.

Tony’s smirk turned into a predatory grin. “Please, what?” he asked, massaging Peter’s ass, pulling them apart every so often so that he could see his waiting hole.

“Uhh anything!” Peter cried out as Tony’s thumb brushed gently against his rim.

Tony chuckled. “That, I can do.”

Tony leaned forward, letting his hands run up and down Peter’s sides as he pressed a kiss to the base of Peter’s spine. Peter pushed his hips up into the contact, obviously demanding more. 

Tony laughed and pushed Peter’s hips back down forcefully. “All in good time, kid. All in good time.”

Tony parted Peter’s cheeks and let his breath ghost over his hole. Peter struggled against Tony’s hold; sure, he could easily overpower the man, but where was the fun in that? Tony dived in, licking a stripe from Peters balls over his hole, the sound that escaped Peter headed straight to his dick, precome leaking slowly. Tony hovered once more, letting Peter tremble in anticipation. It took everything he had to not just take what he wanted but he wanted to savor this, he wanted Peter to remember this.

Tony leaned forward a few more times, running his flat tongue over Peter’s hole, but never penetrating, teasing. Peter pushed his ass back as much as he could, trying in vain to get more. Tony’s hands held firm, controlling all of Peter’s movements. He let his lips close over Peter’s hole, sucking lightly. The younger man’s hands fought to grip anything that he could, fists bunched and threatening to rip through sheets that probably cost more than the monthly rent on an apartment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

“Mmmm… More!” he called out. “Please, Tony, please.”

Tony pulled himself up and laid over Peter, his cock sliding between Peter’s cheeks, making them both groan. “More? What do you want? Tongue?” Tony licked up Peter’s neck. “Fingers?” He brought a hand around to pull Peter’s face towards his. “Or cock?” Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s lips and pushed his hips down, causing Peter to gasp at the stimulation.

“All… All of it, please, Mr. Stark!”

Tony lifted himself up and went back to his kneeling position on the floor, pulling Peter’s cheeks apart again and diving in, wrapping his lips around the ring of muscle, his tongue finally probing teasingly. Peter whimpered and shook as Tony let his tongue push its way in slowly, a little bit more each time. 

Tony gripped Peter’s hips and pulled him back holding him tightly against his face. His tongue continuing its merciless fucking, slowly dragging along Peter’s walls, wiggling and stretching as much as he could. Peter was panting and writhing as much as Tony’s grip would let him. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and used that leverage to push himself back onto Tony, the man obviously enjoying it as he loosened his grip and let Peter ride his tongue. 

Peter’s breath came out in gasps and pants as he thrust, the wet muscle rendering him a babbling mess and the glide of the bedsheets on dick pulling him closer and closer to the edge. Tony could hear his breath hitching and his whines getting higher and higher so he kept going. He could feel Peter try to pull away, sensitivity hightening, so he gripped Peter tightly, licking, sucking and probing until Peter yelled out, his body convulsing as he came. 

Tony let his thumbs caress Peter’s hole as he watched his body shake with the aftershocks of his orgasm. “You ok, baby boy?”

Peter nodded and let himself be turned over. While the sheets had wiped most of Peter’s cum off of his stomach, Tony crawled his way up Peter’s boneless body, licking up the rest before dipping his tongue into Peter’s mouth, letting the kid taste himself. Peter let himself be thoroughly kissed, mind and body pliant as he came back to himself. When he finally could, he wrapped his arms and legs around Tony, sliding the man’s cock along the saliva trail on his stomach, making the man groan deeply before he pulled back. 

Peter whined and gave Tony the biggest pout that he could manage. Tony chuckled looking at his face. His lips were dark and plump, his face red raw from the beard rash, his eyes still a little glassy; he looked debauched, and Tony couldn’t wait to take this further. He left Peter there so that he could go to his nightstand, returning with lube and condoms, which he dropped on the bed beside Peter’s hips.

Tony kneeled between Peter’s legs and reached over, stuffing a pillow underneath Peter’s hips. He picked up and uncapped the lube, coating his fingers before letting his wet index finger glide over Peter’s hole. He grinned when he heard Peter whimper, trying to angle his hips so that he could impale himself onto the teasing finger.

Tony slowly pushed the digit in, savoring the long drawn out moan that Peter let out. Tony’s other hand rested on Peter’s thigh, tracing lazy circles on the sensitive flesh. Tony’s eyes were suddenly drawn to Peter’s cock, as it twitched back to life. 

“You’ve got one hell of a refractory period, kid,” Tony smirked, looking down at Peter’s now-hard cock.

“Aren’t you a lucky man,” Peter replied, pushing himself down on Tony’s finger.

“You bet I am,” Tony smirked, adding a second finger and groaning as he felt the tight muscles clench around him.

Tony worked Peter open slowly, taking the time to remember exactly how Peter reacted every time he moved; a press here causing a whimper, a press there causing a moan, and a certain curling of the fingers causing Peter to buck up off the bed with a scream. The fingers were soon joined by a third, Peter becoming a babbling mess, grinding his hips as much as he could, fucking himself on Tony’s fingers. 

“Fuck… Please… Please, Mr. Stark! Tony! I’m… I’m ready,” Peter panted. “Please, just fuck me already!”

Peter whimpered as Tony withdrew his fingers so that he could quickly roll on the condom and lined himself up. Tony leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Peter’s lips before he rested their foreheads together and gently eased his way in. Peter’s breaths come out in short pants as he felt himself be stretched so slowly it was maddening. 

If Peter had been able to form coherent thoughts, he would have wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and forced the man in to the hilt. But he couldn’t. All he could focus on was the slow burn in his ass and the man’s eyes that looked up into his, the corners of which were wrinkled as he smiled.

Peter returned the smile before pulling Tony in for a kiss. Where the others were frantic and filthy, a clash of tongues and teeth, this one was slow and passionate, like they had all the time in the world for each other. When Tony’s hips pressed against Peter’s hips, fully sheathed, Peter wrapped himself around Tony and held him still, fully appreciating the tongue that stroked his languidly.

Tony eventually pulled back slightly, his lips still brushing against Peter’s as he spoke. “You feel fucking incredible, baby.”

“I feel so… full,” Peter mumbled.

Tony rocked his hips, testing the waters and smirked when he felt Peter’s legs loosen around his waist. Taking the hint, Tony pulled out and set a slow, steady rhythm, groaning as he felt Peter’s walls envelop him perfectly, tight and warm. 

Peter’s senses were heightened, the slow pace making every single movement electric. Tony’s cock dragging its way through him, pushing so deep he could barely breathe. His hands gripped Tony’s back, nails digging in as he fought to keep himself grounded. Despite the pace, he could feel his orgasm building, being slowly wound up in the pit of his stomach, desperate to release but something holding it just on the edge.

“Tony…”

“What do you want, baby? What can Daddy do for you?” Tony whispered.

Peter groaned, “Fuuuuuuck!” After not even knowing anything about daddy kink a month or so ago, Peter couldn’t deny the effect it had on him. The words washed over him like naked flames, desire pouring from him. “More. I… I need more, please.”

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s parted lips. “Anything you wish,” he said with a wink before he pushed himself up to his knees and gripped Peter’s hips, lifting them up to his level. 

Peter screamed as Tony started a hammering pace, pulling Peter onto his cock with every bit of strength he had. He quickly found the perfect angle and hit Peter’s prostate with nearly every thrust. It didn’t take long before Peter’s sweaty body was arched to the limit, walls tightening around Tony as he came for the second time. 

Tony rode Peter through his orgasm, only a few more thrusts before his hips stuttered and he came, breathing heavy and fighting the urge to collapse on Peter. He pulled out and disposed of the condom before he dropped onto the bed.

“Fuck me, I think I need a nap,” Tony panted. 

Peter turned to the clock and back to Tony. “It’s 10:30 in the morning, Mr. Stark.”

“Back to Mr. Stark now, are we?” he smirked. “Anyway, who cares, we can do what we want, and right now, I wanna get under these covers and cuddle.”

“Hmm… That does sound good, but I think I might need to clean up a bit,” Peter said, gesturing to his cum splattered stomach.

“Right you are, stay there,” Tony said, hopping off the bed and heading into his bathroom to get a washcloth. He quickly returned, wiped Peter down and threw the cloth in the hamper. 

They both crawled under the covers and Tony instantly opened his arms, letting Peter cuddle up to his side. 

“That just happened, didn’t it?” Peter said, still in slight disbelief.

“Sure did, kid,” Tony looked down and winked. 

Peter giggled and leaned up to press a kiss to Tony’s jaw. Tony turned for a proper kiss when his phone started to ring. He rolled his eyes and huffed at the interruption and turned to the nightstand where the words hovered up in big blue letters:

**MAY PARKER calling…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me lurking in this MCU fic and thirst server, feel free to join and come say hey! https://discord.gg/9kHHGx8
> 
> Or send me a message: TheOnlyCeeCeeJ#0679


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there's me being all prepared & then I almost forgot it was Sunday!! What a dick! Thanks to iamtherealbork for looking over this for me, I love you and I know you had the ulterior motive of getting an early read, but I love it xD
> 
> Here it is, the penultimate chapter! There will be some explanations and some cuteness. I hope y'all like it <3

The ringtone continued blaring as both Peter and Tony stared in shock. May was calling Tony. They were naked in bed together in post-coital bliss and MAY was calling TONY! Peter, knowing his aunt wouldn’t give up, picked up the phone and handed it to Tony, who acted as though the phone was a piece of hot coal, throwing it back at Peter. 

The pair tossed the phone between each other, neither wanting to face the music. When the tone stopped, they both breathed a sigh of relief. It didn’t last. May started calling again and the cell-phone hot potato recommenced. 

“Will you please answer the phone!” Peter whined, tossing the phone back to Tony.

“She’s  _ your _ aunt, you answer!” Tony countered, throwing the phone back.

Peter held the phone out to Tony. “She’s ringing  _ your  _ phone, Tony. Answer the thing!” 

Tony snatched the phone from Peter. “Ok, ok, I’ll answer it,” Tony said, pressing the button and throwing the phone back at Peter, hiding himself under the covers.

“Wha...he...heeeeey May,” Peter stuttered nervously. 

_ “Peter? Where’s Tony, why are you answering Tony’s phone?”  _ May asked suspiciously.

“Tony? Oh, Mr Stark is right here, I’ll get him for you.” Peter whipped the covers back and placed the phone at Tony’s ear before rolling away, out of the bed.

“May! Hi! How are you?” Tony asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. 

_ “Don’t you start that with me, Tony Stark! You and Peter are all over the news, what the hell is going on?!”  _

Tony looked over at Peter, who was standing in front of him, pulling on his boxers, trying to find a way to explain, find an excuse,  _ ANYTHING! _ “Well, you see…” Tony rolled over and sat up. “You know how the media is…”

_ “What’s that rustling? Are you in bed? At this time? Wait… Is  _ **_Peter_ ** _ in your bed!? You better start talking  _ **_right now_ ** _!” _

Peter watched Tony’s face drop and giggled. Sure, he shouldn’t leave Tony to explain and maybe he’ll jump in and help but she wants to speak to Tony. The man gave Peter a pleading look and Peter was about to put him out of his apparent misery when his phone rang. Peter shrugged at Tony and walked over to his phone and checked the caller ID. 

“Hey, Happy.” 

_ “Hey, kid. Can we talk?” _

“Um… Sure,” Peter responded hesitantly.

Happy sighed.  _ “It’s nothing to worry about, kid. I just… I saw how you guys were together last night, and then the pictures this morning. What’s going on between you two? The truth.” _

“The truth? Right now, I don’t know what’s going on between us. We haven’t had a chance to talk about it yet.”

_ “So there is an ‘us’?”  _ Happy asked.

Peter thought for a moment. “I hope so.” Peter turned to look at Tony, who still looked horrified on the phone. “I really like him.”

_ “Yeah? Well, I saw the way he looked at you last night, I think he feels the same.” _

“I think so too. We just need to actually tell each other with words.”

_ “With words…? Oh, no! I didn’t need that image in my head, please no.” _

Peter laughed. “I’m sorry, Happy.”

_ “Yeah, so am I kid.”  _ Happy paused.  _ “Look. Tony is my best friend and I just want to look out for him… And you.” _

“You’re a great friend, Happy, really. You have nothing to worry about from me.”

_ “I know, kid. I just needed to get my ‘hurt my best friend and I’ll hunt you down’ speech out,”  _ Happy chuckled.  _ “How’d I do?” _

“Ehh… I think you need to be a bit more forceful.” Peter looked over at Tony and laughed as he paced the room, still trying to placate May. “I think you need to take a leaf out of May’s book.”

_ “That woman is something else,”  _ Happy said fondly.

“She sure is.” Peter agreed. “Oh, can you please tell her that she can tone it down now, Tony looks like he’s about to either have an aneurysm or leave the country. I’d rather neither happen.”

Happy laughed.  _ “Sure. I think she’s had long enough to put the fear of death into Iron Man. I’ll let her know I’ve spoken to you, give you guys the chance to spend some time together. Just promise you’ll call her tonight, ok?” _

“Sure. Thanks, Happy.”

Peter smiled at his phone. He looked at Tony and saw a slight look of relief on his face. He knew his aunt, she cared for him and he knew that she’d be worried, but she knew that he isn’t an idiot. And she trusts Tony. Sure, they’d have to have a conversation, but she wouldn’t be angry. If anything, she was probably only annoyed that he’d had to see it on Page Six.

Peter’s phone vibrated in his hand and he saw that he had a message from Bucky. Peter pressed dial and Bucky picked up straight away.

_ “Hey, doll. You’re all over the news. I’m guessing the plan was a success?” _

XXX Flashback XXX

Bucky took his seat and placed his elbow on the table, leaning his head on his hand and looking at Peter. “So… How comes you’ve spoken to everyone else here, and not me?”

Peter blushed. “Well… it’s not on purpose, Mr. Barnes.”

“Oh I know, Peter, I’m just teasin’ you, kid,” Bucky said, nudging Peter’s shoulder. “And call me Bucky.”

Peter laughed nervously and let Bucky lead the conversation. They talked about Peter’s college life and his summer, Bucky told Peter about some of his most recent missions and a few stories of around the compound. Throughout the conversation, Bucky kept noticing looks from a certain person at the other end of the table, and he was a little confused. 

“Peter, can I ask you something?” Bucky muttered, obviously wanting their conversation to stay between the two of them.

“Huh? Yeah, sure.”

“I know me and Tony settled our differences a while ago, so why is he looking at me like he is planning my untimely death?”

Peter turned around slightly, enough to catch a glance of Tony and saw that Bucky was right. The man was looking in their direction and he didn’t look happy. “Um… I don’t know?” Peter replied, just as confused as Bucky. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he was jealous,” Bucky smirked. “But why would he be jealous, unless… Is there something going on with you two?”

Peter’s face turned a deep red. “What? No! I mean… No, there’s nothing going on.”

Bucky studied Peter’s embarrassed face carefully. “But… You want something to happen.”

Peter choked on his drink. “What? No! Of course not!” He watched Bucky’s eyebrow raise and he sighed. “Am I that obvious?”

Bucky chuckled. “Maybe not. Then again, I’m trained to notice the things others don’t. So tell me, Peter. Why haven’t you made a move?”

“Come on, Bucky! How the hell do I do that? I mean, Tony doesn’t look at me in that way, he can’t. I’m just Peter Parker, college nerd.”

Bucky scoffed and leaned forward, wrapping his arm around Peter’s chair. “Come on Pete, I’m telling you, Stark’s interested. I mean, right now, he’s stabbing his food with a little more vigor and I’m pretty sure it’s because of how close we are.”

Peter snuck another glance at Tony and Bucky was right. Still, he couldn’t wrap his head around it. “Ok, so maybe he’s just looking out for me, he might…” 

“Pete. Ok, humor me for the evening. Just play along and I’ll prove it.”

So he did. Peter and Bucky spent the evening all over each other. The entire time, Tony looked as though he wanted to get a gauntlet on and blast Bucky through the couch. Peter was in disbelief. He couldn’t understand Tony’s reaction. Why would he act like this?

“Bucky?”

“Yeah, doll?”

“I don’t get it. If Mr Stark was really interested, why… why hasn’t he said anything?”

“Could be a bunch of reasons; Maybe he doesn’t think you feel the same, maybe he doesn’t know exactly what he feels, maybe he just hasn’t accepted it.”

“Oh.” Peter sighed, a little defeated.

“Ok, I have an idea - and you can say no if you want - maybe Stark needs a little nudge in the right direction. How about I take you on a date. If I’m right, and Tony is into you, then this might just force his hand and realise what he’s missing. If I’m wrong, well, we get to have a good time, don’t we,” Bucky winked.

“Um… Ok, sounds like fun,” Peter agreed. 

“Tomorrow?”

XXX End Flashback XXX

“Um… Yeah, yeah I think it did. I…” Peter sighed. “Thank you, Bucky. I… Honestly, I can’t believe you’d agree to something like this.”

Bucky laughed.  _ “Agree to it? If you’ll remember, it was my idea.” _

“Ok, yeah I guess it was. Still, thank you… And I’m sorry.”

_ “Sorry? For what?” _ Bucky asked.

“I know it was your idea, but I can’t help but feel like I used you. And also, well we… you know, the other night… And I…”

_ “Pete, it’s ok. I was fully consenting, you know that. I had fun, doll. And Tony’s a lucky guy. I’m glad I got in there before he tied you down!” _

Peter laughed nervously. “Um… Ok, I guess we’re cool then?”

_ “Yeah, we’re cool. And if the billionaire gets too much, you know where to find me.” _

Peter didn’t need to be looking at Bucky to know that he was smirking. They said their goodbyes and Peter hung up the phone. Peter turned to see Tony dropping his phone onto the bed and flopping himself back in all his naked glory. Peter laughed and crawled onto the bed, kneeling beside Tony. He ran his fingers through Tony’s hair, delighting in the sigh the man-made.

“That aunt of yours is a menace,” Tony commented.

“Where do you think I learned it all?” Peter grinned. “What did she say?”

“Well, at first she was threatening to come over here and rip my balls off with her bare hands.” Tony laughed a little. “Then she told me that she knew my plan all along… Get you alone and have my way with you.”

Peter cringed. “I’m really sorry, Tony.”

“Ah, you don’t need to apologise. After spending most of the phone conversation trying to defend myself and explain, she started laughing about how Iron Man was scared of a little woman from Queens.”

Peter laughed. “Oh she is  _ good _ **.** But in all seriousness, what did she say, is she ok?”

“Yeah, I guess so. Shocked, of course, but I seemed to get my point across.” Tony gave Peter a pointed look. “Oh, and she definitely wants to talk to you.”

“I thought she might. Happy is telling her that I’ll call later tonight.”

“Happy? When did you speak with him?” Tony asked. 

“While you were on the phone with May.”

“Everything ok?”

“Yeah, he thought he and I needed to talk, it’s all ok.”

“Hmm…” Tony thought for a moment before grabbing Peter’s hand. “I think we need to talk, too.”

Peter nodded nervously. “Yeah, I guess we should.”

“But not here. Come on.” Tony stood and held out his hand for Peter, leading him into his bathroom. He immediately started the tub running, turning back to Peter with a smile. “We can get cleaned up, relax and talk all in one.”

“Sounds good.”

While Tony prepared the bath, Peter headed off to his bedroom to get some clean clothes, opting for something comfy, since they probably wouldn’t be going out anywhere today. Peter didn’t quite like the idea of being mobbed by the media, it was all too fresh. Peter laid his clothes out in Tony’s dressing room and got back into the bathroom as Tony was turning off the water, getting into the tub. 

He looked up as Peter walked in and held out his arms expectantly. Peter took his boxers off and dropped them in the hamper before climbing into the tub  _ (could it even be called a tub?! Jacuzzi? Mini-Pool?) _ and taking the waiting place between Tony’s legs. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

“So…” 

“So… This is kinda like that scene in Pretty Woman… Except I’m not a hooker, you haven’t paid for me, and our positions would need to be reversed,” Peter rambled.

“Yeah, and you’re also not a woman… So not really like that movie at all,” Tony said, tightening his arms around Peter’s waist slightly. “Are you ok? You ramble when you’re nervous.”

“Well, of course, I’m nervous. I… I’m naked and between the legs of the most gorgeous man in history, after incredible morning sex and I don’t know how the hell I got so lucky. I’m pretty sure I’ve dreamt of this moment and… dude, it’s way better than what my mind came up with.”

“Peter, calm down, ok?” 

Peter nodded, taking a deep breath. “Sorry.”

“You don’t need to apologise, Pete,” Tony reassured, “This is… Well, we definitely skipped a few steps when it comes to whatever this is.” Tony paused for a moment. 

“What… what do you want from… this?” Peter asked hesitantly. 

“Hmmm,” Tony paused for thought. “Well, I think it’s obvious that I’m attracted to you. I’m… Well, I am happy to play this however you want. I… Fuck, I’m not used to being so… so open like this… I’d love for this to be a relationship, god that would be amazing, but if that’s not what you want, if you want something more casual or…” he drifted off, feeling just as nervous as Peter had been sounding. 

“Tony I… You want a relationship with me?”

“Yeah, kid, I do. But seriously, if that’s not what you want, I won’t make it awkward…”

“No! I mean, yes… I mean… GOD!” Peter stopped for a moment to try and compose himself. “I’d like a relationship, too. Like going on dates, spending time together, just being us. Sounds perfect.”

“Just the two of us?” Tony asked. When he felt Peter nod, Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s neck. “You’re not gonna run off with the Winter Soldier after a few months?”

“Definitely not,” Peter said before laughing nervously. “Um… I kinda have something I need to tell you.” Peter pulled himself out of Tony’s arms and turned to face the man. Tony pulled Peter close so that the younger man was straddling his lap. Peter watched as Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion. “When we were at the compound, Bucky kinda noticed you watching me. When he brought it up, I… I guess I was a little bit obvious and he worked out that I liked you but I was so convinced you didn’t feel the same. He… We sorta hatched a plan to… to go on a date to… make you jealous.”

Tony’s face stayed flat and they sat in what Peter felt was an uncomfortable silence. “Hmm… So you went on a fake date to make me jealous?” he asked. Peter nodded and was immediately shocked when Tony leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Well, it worked. I might have to give Barnes a call and thank him.”

Peter’s jaw dropped. “What? Tony, I deceived you and played games with you. I didn’t even think about your feelings, god! I’m really sorry. I’m such an idiot! How can you be  _ this _ ok with what I did? I mean, there’s fake date, then there’s what I did. I had se… I went way too far. I’d understand if you’d be pissed or something.” 

Peter pulled himself away like he was going to get out of the bath but Tony pulled him back down, gripping his hips tight. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Tony asked, pressing a kiss to Peter’s throat.

“Well… I… I don’t know? You’re… You’re ok with what I did? 

“It’s not completely ok. I’ll admit, I could… should be really hurt, but I’m too old to be worrying about that.” Tony brought a hand up to rest on Peter’s cheek. “I want you. You tell me you want me and I believe you. I know you, Pete.” Tony let his hand trail over Peter’s throat and down his back. “Anyway, you weren’t the only one playing games.” Tony smiled when he saw the confusion on Peter’s face. “Who do you think made Bucky disappear that morning? And why do you think I tried so hard last night?” 

Peter blushed and looked up at Tony through his lashes. “I’m still really sorry.”

Tony kissed Peter. “I know,” he said, moving forward so that Peter’s legs could wrap around his waist. “Anyway, I’m devising several ways that you can make it up to me.”

They kissed languidly until they decided that they’d best actually clean themselves up before the water went cold. They spent the time learning each other’s bodies, trailing their fingertips along skin following the washcloth, massaging each other’s scalps when shampooing. There may have been moments where hands wandered a bit  _ too  _ much, but hey! Who cares?

They both got dressed in comfy gear and Tony set up a blanket nest, just how Peter liked it. While Tony went into the kitchen to get their drinks and order food, Peter sat going through his phone. Most of it, he could ignore. He texted Ned, MJ and Brendan first, replying to their messages:

**Ned:** What did I miss? When did this all happen? Are you ok? Is this true. Hell yeah, man! The Man in the Chair approves! Duuuuude, you’re DATING Iron Man!? Bro, I need to think up your couple name. Man, imagine what everyone from school would say! Text me!

**MJ:** Ok, Parker. So you go from not even knowing what a Sugar Daddy is, to having the most famous one in the world?! You don’t do things by half, do you? You fucked him yet? I want the gory details.

**Brendan:** How DARE you think you can lie to me?! First you tell me that he’s not your Sugar Daddy, then I have to read it all over TMZ. TMZ!!! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! I hope you end up getting photographed falling over or embarrassing yourself with crotch shots. *Gasp* I’M GONNA SEND THEM THAT VIDEO! Bitch, you will learn not to lie to me! 

**Brendan:** P.S. He got any rich friends? HMU!

By the time Tony sat down, Peter had been through all of his notifications and set up Karen to screen everything that was coming through to his phone. Only May, Happy, his actual friends, and the Avengers could get through. It definitely gave them a bit of peace to just enjoy their day with each other, in each other’s arms without having to second guess their actions. They were comfortable, it was easy. 

Pepper called in the afternoon to do what she dubbed ‘damage control’. They put together a brief statement to placate the vultures, coming up with a believable story that didn’t involve Spider-Man in any way and reluctantly promising to do at least one interview of some sort. She gave Peter some advice on how to deal with his new-found celebrity state. Peter listened intently, taking in everything the woman had to say while Tony rolled his eyes and pretended to be falling asleep at a few select moments. 

Eventually, Tony decided he’d had enough of Pepper’s voice and cut her off, disabling his usual protocols, not letting her call back through. 

“That’s enough business talk,” Tony said before pushing Peter onto his back, settling between the younger man’s legs and latching onto his neck. “I believe I said something earlier about you screaming my name bent over this sofa,” he mumbled against Peter’s throat, one hand running up Peter’s shirt.

Peter threw his head back. “Oh, god yes!” he groaned, thrusting his hips up.

Peter found himself on his knees, cock trapped against the arm of the sofa while Tony pounded him from behind, one hand in Peter’s hair. The pain in his roots and the relentless thrusts Tony delivered had Peter screaming like someone in a bad porno.

“Ahh, yes, just like that, Mr Stark!”

Tony’s mind ran straight back to the dream he’d had weeks ago and he groaned, giving a few more well-placed thrusts before emptying himself inside Peter. He let go of Peter’s hair, letting the man fall limply over the arm of the sofa as he rode out his orgasm, dragging Peter’s cock over the fabric. Peter’s sensitive cock only needed a little more friction before he came, leaving Tony’s sofa in a mess. 

Tony laid back onto the blankets breathing heavily, watching Peter’s boneless body hang where it was, cum dribbling out of his ass and dropping onto the cushions. 

“My cleaning lady is really gonna hate us,” Tony breathed, laughing as Peter’s head snapped up, eyes wide and face red.

They cleaned up and spent the evening much like they had spent the day. Peter found his head laying in Tony’s lap while they watched movies before eventually heading to bed. Peter headed to his bedroom to grab the things he needed, before taking them to Tony’s room, grinning as he placed his toothbrush next to Tony’s. 

They’d decided that Peter would keep his room so that he’d always have his own space, but he would primarily be in Tony’s room.  _ Their room. _ They still had a lot to work out, but they had time. 

As they lay in bed together, Tony started chuckling to himself.

“What’s up?” Peter asked, lifting his head from Tony’s chest.

“I just had a thought,” Tony replied. “I’m gonna need to get the realtor on the phone tomorrow.”

“What?” Peter asked, confused.

“There is no way I’m visiting you in a dorm. Looks like I’m getting that apartment in Cambridge.”


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... I'm not crying, you're crying! Ok, maybe I'm crying a little. I can't believe this is over! Actually, I can't believe I managed to actually finish a fic that wasn't one chapter!! TELL ME YOU'RE PROUD OF ME!!! 
> 
> Firstly, I wanna put a huge shoutout to everyone in the Discord server who kept me going these few months, I love you all, you are literally my life blood! 
> 
> Secondly, I wanna give huge love to everyone who read, kudosed and commented. Y'all are awesome. I am shocked that this passed the 500 kudos mark at all. WHOOP!
> 
> Lastly, I want to thank everyone who had a little look over this for me; Amber, iamtherealbork, anonymous, LeafOnTheWind and Harishe. You all were amazing kicking the British out of me. Thank you! Thank you to Harishe for fixing this final chapter!!

**Chapter 14**

Tony pulled the car into the visitor’s parking space and sighed. He and Peter had been all over Boston and Cambridge trying to find the perfect apartment before Peter returned to college. So far it had been pretty unsuccessful. Peter had leaned toward the first apartment that they had looked at, but they couldn’t come to a solid agreement. 

They were either too small for Tony’s taste, too far from campus for Peter (though Tony refused to take that as an answer since he had a car hidden at the compound for Peter - Peter just didn’t know that yet), or they didn’t have the right ‘feel’. Peter tried to convince Tony to not be so extravagant but it wasn’t going too well. 

They got out of the car and headed round to the front, where the over-enthusiastic realtor was waiting for them. They walked through the lobby and the realtor stopped to talk with the concierge, giving Peter and Tony a chance to have a look around. It was bright and they could see a couple of luxury lounges. Peter gaped at how expensive it all looked. 

“Tony, this is too much,” he said, linking their fingers together.

Tony sighed, “I know it’s a bit much. This is the last stop of the day, let’s go up and see it, then we can go for dinner and make our decision.” Peter nodded along and Tony noticed the apprehension in his eyes. “I promise, I’ll let you decide.”

Peter rolled his eyes, knowing Tony wouldn’t like his choice. “Fine. Since this is the last one, why not.”

The realtor had finished her conversation and joined them, leading the way towards the elevator. The door closed and Peter noticed that there weren’t any buttons inside. The realtor noticed Peter’s look. 

“The elevators are private. They’re controlled by residents’ keys or the concierge,” she explained. “We’re headed to the 22nd floor. This isn’t the top floor of residences, but the penthouses were sold before the building was even completed.” The elevator came to a stop and the realtor led the way down the corridor, continuing her spiel. “This condo is newly built and available immediately.” The realtor opened the door and led the way into the small foyer. “1,866 sq. ft., it has 3 bedrooms and 3 and a half baths and you have access to the luxury residents pool and gym. Asking price $4,629,350.” She watched as Peter’s eyes widened. “Now, I know that is more than what you specified, Mr. Stark, but I couldn’t  _ not _ show you this condo while you were in town.”

Peter shook his head, knowing the woman was showing Tony exactly what he would want. The most expensive place they would look at. Anything for a bit more commission. Tony was poking his head into the entry closet while Peter continued walking. The realtor strutted past Peter, leading to a big open space and Peter’s jaw dropped. It was bright. So bright. Wall to wall windows looked out over Boston Harbor. It was stunning. 

The realtor walked over to Peter and spoke. “This is the open living area, the kitchen here has all cabinetry imported from Italy.” She led Peter across the room and opened the sliding door. “While there is a large communal roof terrace for residents, this condo has its own private 505 sq. ft. terrace so that you can take in these beautiful views in private,” she smiled. 

“Wow,” was all Peter could say as he looked out at the water. Beautiful was right. 

Tony slid up behind Peter and rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. “How about we check out the rest of the place,” he suggested. 

The realtor grinned and led the way back inside. She showed them bedroom 3 first, as it was the closest, just off of the living area. She then led them to the master bedroom, complete with its own bathroom and walk-in closet. Tony frowned at the size of the closet, earning himself a playful slap from Peter. The second bedroom was next door, very similar to the third bedroom, with its own bathroom.

When the realtor had finished the tour, she smiled. “I’ll leave you to have a proper look around. Take as long as you like,” she said before heading out onto the terrace, pulling out her cell phone and dialling. 

“Sooooo… What do you think?” Tony asked.

“It’s gorgeous, Tony, really. But do we really need all of this?”

“Hmm but is it really about  _ need _ , or is it about want?” he grinned, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him down the hall. “I know we don’t need three bedrooms, but that bedroom,” he pointed to bedroom 2, “could be turned into a mini-lab,” he suggested. 

Peter couldn’t deny that the idea of having his own lab at home while at college sounded great. The other apartments didn’t offer that kind of space. Tony dragged him into the master bedroom and over to the windows. Tony stood behind Peter and let the younger man look out over the harbor. He held Peter in place and leaned down to speak quietly in Peter’s ear. 

“When we talk about ‘want’, I want to be able to press you up against these windows.” Tony’s hands travelled from Peter’s waist, splaying across his stomach. He let one hand slip up Peter’s shirt and slowly traveled up, feeling Peter’s muscles ripple under his touch. “I want you to look out that window…” Tony’s hand brushed over Peter’s nipple while the other hand effortlessly undid Peter’s jeans.

Peter bit his lip, trying to stifle his moan. He looked to his left and he could see the realtor out on the terrace, pacing and talking on the phone. His face burned as she turned back in their direction. She was looking at the floor, but she could look up at any moment. Tony reached into Peter’s boxers and freed his straining cock, stroking slowly.

“T...Tony,” he breathed, “what… what if she sees.”

Tony kissed his way up Peter’s neck to his ear. “What if she does? What are you gonna do?”

Tony nipped Peter’s neck and grinned as Peter whined. Peter blushed a deep red both in shame and from the pleasure. He really didn’t want to be seen but the thought of it and the possibility of being caught pants down made Peter’s knees buckle.

Tony gripped Peter’s waist tight and continued to stroke his cock slowly. “Anyone could see us, baby.” He nodded his head forward. “Look over there, baby, there’s a lot of windows. Anyone could be watching.” Peter’s hips started moving, trying to speed up Tony’s torturous rhythm. “Someone might be watching you right now, fucking my hand.”

Peter closed his eyes and moaned loudly, unable to control himself any more. Tony’s hand and his words were just too much, he was desperate to come and he wasn’t leaving this apartment until he did. Peter leaned forward and pressed his hands against the window, using the leverage to thrust his hips, pushing back onto Tony’s clothed crotch.

Peter’s whimpers got louder and louder, as he fucked Tony’s hand more erratically. Tony looked up and saw through the windows that the realtor was slowly making her way back inside. Tony grinned and leaned to whisper in Peter’s ear.

“Do you want to cum, baby?” he asked, to which Peter nodded. Tony took back control, stroking Peter’s cock fast, making Peter’s knees shake. “Come on, baby boy, cum for Daddy.”

Peter came instantly with a shout, cum splattering the window. Tony let Peter ride out his orgasm, pressing kisses to his neck. “So what do you think? This is the one, isn’t it.” 

Peter, still mind-addled from his orgasm, nodded. Tony slipped Peter’s away and straightened his boyfriend’s clothing. He rearranged himself, praying his cock wasn’t  _ that _ noticeable, as the realtor walked in. 

“So, what do you think?” she asked.

“We’ll take it. This place is perfect,” Tony grinned, grabbing Peter’s hand and pulling him across the room to join her. 

Tony watched the realtor’s eyes zero in on the cum dripping down the window and then she turned her gaze to the pair. Tony had a shit-eating grin on his face and Peter was beet red, slightly sweaty and avoiding eye contact. She stared for a moment in shock before regaining her composure, speaking to Tony about paperwork and move-in dates.

* * *

When Peter returned to college, of course Tony had the jet fly them and Peter’s luggage to Boston. They had spent the rest of the summer arranging and buying the furniture for the condo and Tony  _ mostly _ let Peter make the choices. Every room was fully furnished and the terrace was tricked out with rattan seating and a fire pit, it looked like a show home and Peter was proud.

Tony obviously bought a few things that Peter hadn’t specifically needed, like the games consoles, and he had set up Peter’s lab completely alone, he refused to let Petter get even one glance at it. Tony had also set up Karen throughout the condo, so that everything was easy and safe for Peter. 

Tony also somehow managed to transport the car that he had bought Peter from the compound to the reserved parking space in Boston without Peter knowing anything. When they had pulled up to their spaces, Peter had started complaining about people in their space, looking at the Audi R8 Spyder. It took him a few moments to realize that the NY plate was TS BBY 1. 

Peter turned to Tony with a raised eyebrow. “How long have you had that?”

Tony hummed. “The car? A while. The licence plate?” Tony turned to Peter and smiled. “A few weeks.”

Peter shook his head. “For someone who hates being called a Sugar Daddy, you sure as hell do like to act like one.”

They had decided that Tony would fly over whenever he could, working their schedule around Tony’s work & Avenger duties, Peter’s classes & assignments and also Peter’s social life. Tony refused to let Peter feel like he had to act any different because they were together, other than sticking to monogamy, and they could call and video chat whenever they wanted. 

With their separation, Peter was glad that he wouldn’t have to live in this big condo on his own. He had invited Brendan to move in with him. He had the space, and would enjoy the company. They had gone to see Brendan and asked him the day after they had viewed and agreed on the place.

The arrangement worked out perfectly. While Peter was in class, Brendan was working, and they would spend their evenings together comfortably. Sure, sometimes Brendan liked to distract Peter from his assignments, but he was a needy bitch, and Peter  _ could _ lock himself in his lab if needed. Sometimes he did. 

On their weekends together, they worked in Peter’s lab, went out for dinners, had nights in, everything a couple would do. Add in some mind-blowing sex and things were perfect. 

* * *

Peter burst into the lecture hall for his robotics class with a few minutes to spare. He frowned as he looked around and saw that his usual favourite seats had already been taken. As he looked around the hall, trying to decide where to sit, his professor came in and closed the door. Peter shuffled his way over to the nearest empty seat, which happened to be in the front row, which he didn’t usually like. 

What’s the worst that could happen?

“I’m glad you all managed to drag yourselves out of bed this morning,” the professor drawled. “Today, I have a special guest lecturer coming in to speak with you. He’s one of our greatest alumni and he’s brought one of his projects with him today.” 

Peter grinned, he was excited to have a guest in for the lecture. His professor liked to drone on and he was excited to have something a little different. While his lecturer continued talking about who was going to be coming in, his mind ran through the alumni that he knew about. Peter realised that he wasn’t really listening properly until something pulled his attention. 

_ Did he… Did he just… No… It can’t be. _ Peter’s knee started bouncing nervously as he felt every eye in the class land on him. He wished he hadn’t sat up front but it was too late.

“Class, please welcome Tony Stark.”

Tony strode into the room as he always would, like he owned the place. Behind him DUM-E rolled along, carrying a bottle of water. The room erupted into gasps and whispers as Tony strode in and perched on the desk.

“Morning everyone!” he greeted the room. “DUM-E, you can drop the water here,” he instructed, pointing at the desk. 

DUM-E, however, moved past Tony and headed straight for Peter, holding out the bottle of water. Peter blushed as some of the members of the class started chuckling.

Tony rolled his eyes. “DUM-E, leave Peter alone and come here.”

DUM-E ignored the instructions and dropped the water onto Peter’s lap. 

Peter laughed and handed the water back to DUM-E. “This is Tony’s water, DUM-E, go take it to him.”

DUM-E turned and put the water on the desk where Tony had originally asked. 

Tony chuckled. “And that, class, concludes the lesson on how not to build a personal robot to follow your orders,” he said, pausing to let the class laugh. “After all these years, DUM-E only seems to listen to Peter. I’m convinced DUM-E will lead the robot revolution and I’m sorry but Iron Man will not be able to save you.”

The class laughed again and Tony instantly took over, going over the building of DUM-E and U, before beginning an open discussion, taking questions and offering assistance to those who asked for it. The initial awkwardness that seemed to hang in the air was quickly gone and Peter sat back and enjoyed watching his boyfriend in his element. 

When class was over, Tony spent some time signing autographs and taking photos. Peter stayed in his seat comfortably, taking candid shots of Tony that he could post on Instagram with stupid captions that he knew Tony would hate (it was one of his favourite pastime). Peter sat scrolling through his phone aimlessly and didn’t notice when Tony shook hands with the professor and led the man out, locking the door behind him. 

Tony walked over and pulled the phone out of Peter’s hand, leaning in for a kiss. “Hey, baby.”

“Hey,” Peter replied. “So how come you didn’t tell me that you were coming in for this?”

“Well, I thought it would be a nice surprise,” Tony smiled. The look he received told him Peter didn’t believe him. “Fine. If I’d told you, you would have skipped this class. I can’t have you messing up your education, sweetheart.”

Peter rolled his eyes, knowing Tony was completely right. If he had known that Tony was lecturing, he would have stayed home and avoided the class completely. Sure, he’d gotten some extra attention as he was dating Tony, but it hadn’t lasted very long, really. People had their own busy lives to deal with. However, in such an enclosed space, he would have done anything to not be in that situation. 

“Also, DUM-E missed you so he made me do it,” Tony smirked.

Peter slapped Tony’s arm. “So, how long are you in town for?”

“I managed to wrangle a few days free. I know you only have one class tomorrow so thought I’d stay. Pepper’s got everything covered, and I have a meeting booked for when you’re in class since it couldn’t be rescheduled.”

Peter grinned, glad that he’d get a few days with Tony. It had been a couple of weeks since they had seen each other; Peter had a lot of assignments and projects to work on, and Tony had been working non-stop, with meetings and R & D work keeping him busy and stuck in New York.

“So, this was my only class today. What did you have planned?”

“Well first, I planned to have you spread out over your professor’s desk, preferably with your cock in my mouth.”

Peter laughed, but that quickly changed when he realised Tony wasn’t joking. “What? No! We can’t!”

“Why not?”

“Because…”

Tony pulled Peter to his feet and kissed him breathless. All rationality left Peter’s mind as he wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony smirked into the kiss and lifted Peter into his arms, carrying him over to the desk. Tony settled Peter on the edge of the desk and stood firm between his legs. 

Tony broke the kiss and pressed Peter down to lay on the desk. Peter’s initial apprehension had disappeared, shifting into desire the minute their lips initially touched. He laid there breathing heavy as Tony’s hand traveled down his chest, gripping the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it up to expose his abs. 

Peter arched into Tony’s touch, desperate for any kind of contact. Tony popped the button of Peter’s pants and smirked when Peter’s foot reached out and planted on a chair, using it so that he could lift his hips and help Tony pull his pants and boxers down. 

“For someone who said we can’t, you sure look as if you want this,” Tony remarked, stroking Peter’s cock slowly.

“And for someone who wanted my cock in his mouth, yours sure looks empty,” Peter replied, bucking his hips.

Tony growled and leaned over Peter, capturing his lips in a demanding kiss. Demanding he shut up. Tony poured everything he had into the kiss, delighting in the little whimpers that Peter made as he submitted. 

Tony pulled back, chest heaving, and smiled down at Peter. “Sometimes I wonder why I put up with that smart mouth of yours.”

“Because you love it,” Peter said, leaning up to pull Tony’s bottom lip between his teeth. “You love what it can do.”

“Hmmm you do make a good point,” Tony agreed, pressing his lips to Peter’s once more.

“Of course I do, now how about you put yours to good use.”

Tony winked and wasted no time leaning down and taking Peter’s cock into his mouth, sliding his lips down until Peter hit the back of his throat. Peter groaned and immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, trying to stifle any noise that Tony’s actions ripped from his throat. 

Tony set a steady rhythm, bobbing his head. Tony kept his hands on Peter’s hips, holding him still, and keeping control. He looked up and saw Peter rested up on his elbows watching him through hooded eyes. In Tony’s opinion, if Peter could hold himself like that, he could obviously take more. 

Tony opened his throat and took all of Peter in, moaning as his nose brushed against Peter’s skin. The vibrations and the feeling of Tony’s throat wrapped around the head of his cock made Peter’s arms buckle and he dropped back onto the desk with a thud. 

Tony smirked as best he could around the cock and kept working, hearing Peter’s moans turn to whimpers. He glanced back up and saw Peter had his head tipped back and his fist was in his mouth, fighting to keep quiet. 

Tony could feel Peter’s body start to tremble and knew he was close. Tony let go of Peter’s hip with one hand and let his finger brush against Peter’s hole. The feeling sent Peter over the edge, groaning into his fist as he came down Tony’s throat.

Tony swallowed it down and stood up, running his hands up Peter’s thighs gently. He could feel Peter’s muscles still trembling. “You ok, baby?” Tony asked. 

“Huh… Yeah…” Peter panted, trying to bring his breathing back to normal. He leaned himself up on his elbows and looked down behind himself. “Ugh, I’m never gonna be able to look at this desk the same way again.” He looked at Tony and let his face twist into a mock-scowl. “I hope you’re happy.”

Tony gave Peter the biggest grin. “Ecstatic.”

* * *

**1 Year Later**

The conference room at Stark Tower was packed full of reporters, cameras and SI Partners. The Stark Expo was coming up in a few months and Pepper had arranged the press conference to kick off the advertisement campaign, with adverts being released online and in print the following day. 

Outside the door, Peter could hear the buzz of conversation. He had flown into the city for the weekend to support Tony and Stark Industries. Even though they had been together for so long, he still found himself getting nervous going up in front of the media. And he wasn’t even going to be the one talking today. 

Pepper strode down the hall, not taking her eyes off of her tablet, and stopped in front of the doors. She finished what she was doing and looked up with her hand on the door handle. “Tony, you know what to do. Peter, you’ll be standing with Happy and me. Just smile and be your usual adorable self.” 

Pepper grinned and winked at Peter as he rolled his eyes with a smile. Pepper loved to tease him mercilessly; Once the media circus calmed down and Tony and Peter had ‘proved themselves’ as a ‘legitimate couple’ and not just some fling or money grabbing exercise, the tabloids zoned in on Peter’s youthful looks. ‘Cute’ this and ‘adorable’ that - Peter spent most of his time ignoring it all, but Pepper always made a point to remind him.

“Are you ready?” she asked, looking back at the men. 

As they all nodded, Pepper pulled the door open and Tony led the way into the room. Tony strode confidently to the podium, smiling and waving for photos, allowing them a few moments before motioning for quiet. 

“Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. As you know, I’m bringing back the Stark Expo. We, of course, have the usual exhibitions from Stark Industries, our regular partners, and you will notice a few new names on the list. This will be bigger and better than any Stark Expo we have ever held. Well… had my father’s flying car worked properly, that probably would win.” Tony grinned as the audience laughed. 

“The Stark Industries incredible R&D department has been working tirelessly these last few years to devise and create new tech that will be a benefit to each and every one of you. We have new advances for the medical field, the emergency services, the military, and also affordable technology for you at home.” Tony paused for the applause. 

“Now, I want to take a moment to thank a special someone who, without them, this may not even be happening. Peter, love of my life, can you come up here?” he asked, holding out his hand with a sweet smile.

Peter blanched and stared at Tony, who led the round of applause. Peter stood frozen for a moment; This hadn’t been in the plan, Peter was told to stand there as  _ support. _ Pepper gave Peter a little pat on the arm and a nudge to break him out of his stupor. Peter made his way up to the podium, nervously smiling as the cameras flashed.

Tony took Peter’s hand in his. “Over the years, Peter Parker has had a huge influence on much of the tech that you will see in a few months. While working non-stop at MIT, he has worked closely with both me, and the R&D team. Much of the time, he has been the inspiration, the missing link in making ideas a reality.” 

Peter blushed and looked out at the crowd. 

“Peter’s influence hasn’t only affected my business, but also my heart. I know that I couldn’t do anything without you so…” Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, getting down on one knee, looking up at Peter. “I’m hoping one day soon I can call you Peter Stark.”

Waiting for an answer, the room was quiet, small mutters between people. Well, apart from the sound of a nose blowing from the side of the stage. May stood there beaming, Happy’s arms wrapped around her.  _ When did she even get here? _ Peter thought to himself.

A quick giggle fell from Peter’s lips. “A press conference?  _ Really? _ ” Peter muttered so that only Tony could hear.

Tony stood “Hey! Big news at a press conference is kinda my thing,” Tony winked. “Is that a yes?”

“You’re an ass,” Peter grinned, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. 

“A soon-to-be-married ass?” Tony asked with a smirk.

Peter nodded his head slightly before leaning up and pressing a kiss to Tony’s lips, ignoring the camera flashes, cheers and shouts from the reporters. All that mattered in that moment was him, Tony, and their forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. I'm sorry it's over, but hey! It means I can get on with the LONG lost of oneshots that I have planned!! Subscribe if you wanna know when they come out. One of them DOES feature a WinterIronSpider spin off. I'm sure you all wanna see Peter be the meat in that man sandwich!!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Instagram under the same name, if you have any ideas or just wanna chat, come say hey!!  
> Or send me a message on Discord: TheOnlyCeeCeeJ#0679
> 
> Aaaaaand _Dramatic Bow_

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Fanfic and Thirst Discord server, come say hi! https://discord.gg/9kHHGx8


End file.
